


Тени на песке

by Crazy_cake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mummies, Reincarnation, Self-Sacrifice, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, coarse language
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: Наруто — амбициозный археолог, который стремится раскрыть все секреты таинственного Египта. Саске — мстительный расхититель гробниц, стоящий у него на пути.





	1. Ведение счёта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shadows in the Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134173) by [CapturedByNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedByNoodles/pseuds/CapturedByNoodles). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

  
  
Коридор, ведущий к гробнице Ауручимару, был именно таким, каким он себе его и представлял: тёмным, зловещим и мучительно сухим.

Не то чтобы молодой археолог не сталкивался с подобным раньше или говорил об угнетающем воздухе пустыни. Поставив на пол рюкзак, он вытащил из него самодельный факел, чтобы получше осмотреть проход. На турбазе, где он остановился, не очень обрадовались, когда обнаружили отсутствие четвёртой ножки у стола, но, поскольку это было по исключительно уважительной причине, он поклялся, что приделает её снова. Пусть его предположения могли оказаться ошибочными, но такого понятия как излишняя осторожность в гробнице трёхтысячелетней давности просто не существует.

Ловкими движениями пальцев он вытащил из полного песка кармана зажигалку и закрепил её на верхушке светоча.

Всепоглощающая тьма расползалась одновременно с отчётливым скользящим звуком буквально в метре от него.

Ну конечно, змеи.

Гибкое тело направилось к нему, а трущиеся друг о друга чешуйки создавали пугающее зрелище. Змея угрожающе зашипела, позволив себя обнаружить. Затем она уползла обратно в свою нору так же быстро, как и возникла. Мужчина, одетый в белую рубашку и коричнево-зелёный костюм, облегчённо вздохнул, когда на горизонте стало более или менее чисто. По крайней мере, людей здесь точно не было.

— Разве это не чудесно? — спросил он себя голосом, близким к крику. Его горячая кровь текла по венам, а улыбка, не обращённая ни к кому, могла бы затмить палящее солнце пустыни. — Клянусь, это была не просто змея. Это была египетская песчаная эфа — и здесь! Чувак, я, наверное, сплю…

Спотыкаясь о засыпанный песком вход, парень с короткими чёрными волосами и тёмными глазами вяло и удручённо оглядывался по сторонам.

— Это была просто змея, — снисходительно заметил он, как если бы объяснял какого цвета небо. Молодой человек отряхнул песок со своей одежды. — Ты в Египте. Здесь повсюду змеи, кастрат несчастный.

— Агх, знаешь, Сай, тебя совсем не волнует, скажем, тот факт, что мы можем найти тут усыпальницу египетского фараона? Фараона, чей склеп был скрыт ото всех тысячи и тысячи лет? Мы здесь творим историю, мудак, а я просил не называть меня так.

Золотые пряди заколыхались, когда мужчина повернулся, а голубые глаза остановились на своей цели.

— Наруто Узумаки, помнишь?

На лице Сая мелькнул намёк на улыбку, похожий на лукавую усмешку или что-то подобное.

Наруто даже не успел задуматься над возникшим нехорошим предчувствием, как дистанция между ним и Саем значительно уменьшилась. Сай приблизился, отчего их тела коснулись друг друга. Рука Сая «случайно» задела бедро Наруто.

Наруто непроизвольно зажал факел в кулаке.

— Извини, Наруто. Ты не кастрат, — произнёс Сай, невозмутимо проигнорировав явный дискомфорт того, к кому обратился. Указательный палец воровато прошёлся поверх складок штанов Наруто, — к тому же, я уже видел этот свёрток, который ты незаконно переправил в Каир. Трудно сказать, что у тебя вообще нет пениса.

— Так же, как будет трудно опознать твоё лицо, если ты сейчас же не уберёшь свою руку! — прорычал Наруто сквозь зубы, ударяя Сая по руке, для того чтобы между ним и этим чудилой возникло необходимое пространство.

Извращенец. Наруто отличался особым везением, раз ему попался такой гид.

Парень с улицы Сай Сали, японец-египтянин, уставший обманывать туристов с Шарм Эль-Шейх, утверждал, что нашёл туннель в место, где можно порыскать на наличие всяких пустынных ценностей. Проход в гробницу Ауручимару Серека. Когда Наруто услышал об этом, он чуть не запрыгал от радости. Он потратил две недели на то, чтобы найти место, а ещё раньше он практически зарылся в свои исследования на месяцы, дабы обнаружить хоть какую улику. Эта улика, к сожалению, пришла к нему в виде отмывающего деньги владельца борделя, который обещал показать путь, если Наруто так же пообещает показать свои… прелести. Сай торговал ценностями ради денег и, по-видимому, изображениями тел ради информации.

Наруто чуть не поперхнулся, вспомнив сие.

Деньги за информацию — одно, но снимать за это штаны? Он вздохнул, понимая, что сейчас не время для метаний. Наруто будет чувствовать стыд, но потом. Потом, после того, как обнаружит гроб Ауручимару, и уж точно после того, как артефакты будут лежать в безопасном месте музея, где им и надлежит быть. Ещё раз осмотрев вход, он лишь больше уверился в своём решении. Интуиция говорила не доверять Саю, — а уж она ещё никогда не ошибалась. Хотя если Сай действительно сказал правду, то эта находка может стать одной из величайших в истории археологии.

— Надеюсь, ты умеешь драться, — промолвил Наруто, отстегнув кобуру с ноги, и перезарядил свой револьвер. — Если попадём в какую передрягу, не стой столбом.

Взгляд Сая бродил по изгибам спины Наруто, пока тот склонился поднять сумку. Загорелые мускулы напрягались и перекатывались под тканью одежды.

— Передрягу? — рассеянно пробормотал Сай. Он следил за тем, как Наруто вертел в руках пистолет, прежде чем вернуть его обратно, после чего скептически произнёс: — Не думаю, что то, что мы можем здесь найти… обернётся в реальную проблему.

Наруто сдержал фырканье.

Нет, не обернётся. Он не был настолько суеверным, чтобы верить в оживающих мумий. Наруто был уверен, как бы его не заверял в обратном Сай, что тот может спокойно украсть любой из его артефактов и сбежать с ним без зазрения совести. Если такое случится, то Наруто превратит его в забальзамированный труп. Однако, когда он начал спускаться по коридору, пара ониксовых, самодовольно глядящих на него, глаз мелькнула в сознании. Бледные губы, изогнутые в победоносной усмешке, мерещились в глубине тёмного коридора. Наруто остановился, дрожа от гнева.

— Ты прав, — сказал Наруто, глядя перед собой. — Но меня волнуют не мертвецы.

***

 

Туннель, находящийся в пятидесяти восьми километрах от известного плато Гиза, почти скрылся от людских глаз за годы песчаных бурь. Согнувшись наполовину вперёд, они со светодиодным светильником пересекли крутой спуск глубиной двенадцать метров по диагонали, приведший их в открытую систему туннелей, которая, казалось, раскинулась на километры. И всё было нормально, пока Наруто не зашёл в тупик, и всё, что оказалось перед ним — стена из известняковой породы и раздражающая пластиковая улыбка Сая, который жестами показывал в никуда.

— Это оно, — запинаясь, объявил он.

Губы Наруто растянулись в вымученной улыбке, когда он подошёл, чтобы осмотреть то место, и проверить, не обманул ли его Сай. Было похоже скорее на проход для контрабандистов, чем место захоронения. Фараоны были почитаемыми, обожествлёнными образами. Даже трудно представить, насколько безнравственно вёл себя покойник, раз его похоронили в таком месте, лишь отдалённо напоминающим пирамиду. Чем чаще Наруто оглядывался по сторонам, тем больше разочаровывался, но в нём всё ещё теплилась маленькая искорка надежды. Он не хотел показывать Саю свой «товар» за ничего.

— Подожди… Вот тут… — прямо под ним был тонко вырезанный рисунок в известняке, а под ним блок. Он чуть не пропустил его: еле заметной гравировкой на блоке оказался геральдический гребень, который использовали для прославления имени фараона. Уголки губ Наруто непроизвольно поползли вверх. Он в мгновение ока вручил Саю факел и сел на колени перед блоком, проигнорировав одобрительно-пошлое бормотание сопровождающего, и потянул кверху жёсткие уголки. Те быстро отреагировали, и перед Наруто предстало пространство, достаточно большое, чтобы в него протиснуться. Сердце билось как бешеное.

— Сай, я готов тебя расцеловать, — радостно протянул Наруто, складывая губы в широкую усмешку. А Сай впервые искренне улыбнулся.

— Это предложение?

Улыбка Наруто сошла на нет.

— Не порть момент.

Он быстро оглянулся и облегчённо вздохнул. Здесь находились только они. Отлично. Скрытый от лишних глаз подвал никто не трогал, кроме них, естественно. Наруто полез в сумку и вынул оттуда швейцарский армейский нож.

— Оставайся здесь. Если ты услышишь или увидишь кого-то, мне плевать, сбежишь ли ты. Главное — дай мне знать, — проговорил он и осторожно зажал лезвие зубами.

Опаснее риска теплового удара был риск нарваться на расхитителей гробниц — полных отморозков, которые продают крупные артефакты по дешёвке какому-нибудь толстозадому уёбку с не менее толстыми карманами. Если бы это было настоящее дело, он бы не стал рисковать тем, что возле захоронения есть кто-то ещё, а просто бы свистнул своим землекопам и заблокировал площадку.

В конце подвала виднелся свет, так что Наруто решил оставить свой факел у Сая.

— Прикрой вход, — проговорил осторожно он с лезвием в зубах.

— Естественно, — ответил Сай, и даже в его взгляде маячила улыбка. Что-то странное и развращённое исказило его тон, но Наруто постарался не зацикливаться на этом. — Надеюсь, скоро увидимся.

— Конечно… — сухо отозвался Наруто.

Он двинулся вперёд по узкому проходу, пытаясь игнорировать своеобразное внутреннее ощущение, которое списал на нервы.

Он был обеспокоен тем, что может обнаружить на другой стороне. Наруто был полон надежд отыскать то, о чём археологи мечтали не одно столетие. Его отец жизнь положил на поиски гробницы Ауручимару, и Наруто признавал, что его одержимость своим делом сильно повлияла на выбор профессии сына.

Минато Намикадзе был выдающимся археологом, а мать, Кушина Узумаки, — талантливым антропологом. Жить историей было у него в крови, так что он превратил это в прибыль. Он любил это чувство. Любил грязь под ногтями и то, как земля раскрывалась под ним, открывая бесчисленное количество историй. Потому что, просто сметая песок, он убеждался, что прошлое никогда не будет похоронено и все будут свободны, даже во смерти.

Дыхание Наруто учащалось по мере приближения к концу туннеля. Изредка он высовывал голову из подполья и жадно втягивал каждый глоток сухого воздуха сквозь стиснутые зубы. Аромат, витавший в воздухе, не был ни тонким, ни успокаивающим. Это был один из видов Капета — одного из самых популярных храмовых благовоний Древнего Египта, так же используемого как лекарство от недугов. Ещё оно считалось противоядием от укуса змеи.

На потолке и стенах тоже было много интересного. Они были усеяны иероглифами, картинками с танцующими змеями, древними египтянами, чьи головы были повёрнуты в центр комнаты, где располагался некий сосуд, — и Наруто знал. Это оно. Он нашёл. Сай не потратил его время впустую, а привёл прямиком к захоронению Ауручимару. Он выпустил лезвие, стиснутое зубами, и широко улыбнулся.

— Сай, я не могу поверить. Это оно! — крикнул Наруто, зная, что Сай услышит.

Он расправил плечи, засунул нож за пояс и направился к центру усыпальницы.

Саркофаг не выделялся ничем особенным. Покрытый причудливыми узорами и незаурядными посланиями. Тем не менее, была причина, почему он видел всё это без факела, — свечи, до сих пор горящие на стенах. Они имели особый оттенок красного — кроваво-красный, скоро понял он; а их пламя плясало в воздухе сантиметров на десять-двенадцать, выше, чем он когда-либо видел раньше. Что-то здесь не так.

Почему они продолжают гореть спустя тысячи лет?

Наруто нервно засмеялся и сделал глубокий вдох, понимая, что, по всей видимости, заработался. Ну же. О чём же он сейчас думал? Он был слишком взволнован и поэтому анализировал всё это. Свечи, скорее всего, не полностью состоят из воска. Может, они содержат спечённую бронзу или пену, что заставила их гореть так долго. Или, быть может, они так реагируют на изменение давления воздуха вследствие удаления блока.

Конечно, тогда это проливает свет на всё.

Причина этого явления наверняка есть, но Наруто просто не мог объяснить запах. Он согнулся в три погибели и попытался вытянуться. Аромат благовоний внезапно усилился, стал тошнотворно сладким, что ударило в нос и заставило чувствовать головокружение. Слабость. Как будто все силы просто взяли и исчезли.

Наруто пришлось признать: из всех мест копания и захоронений, на которых он бывал, только это лишило присутствия духа. Ничто не взбудораживало, и было ясно, что только он и Сай знают, где находится это место. Если бы мародёры были здесь, он бы сразу понял. И всё же, что-то не давало покоя. Комната была престранной. Слишком… неприметной.

Важнейших египтян хоронили с роскошью, всеми домашними удобствами и даже с их питомцами. И если слуг Ауручимару и всё его золото поместили в один саркофаг, то, выходит, те истории — правда, а это чрезвычайно не прельщало Наруто. Через много лет поисков, найденные и изученные глифы, посвящённые Ауручимару, рассказывали о нём как о ком-то невероятно жестоком. Правитель, приносящий в жертву своих людей ради больных, ненормальных ритуалов, пропитал свою душу чёрной магией прежде чем отправиться в загробную жизнь.

Наруто поморщился, со вздохом погладив саркофаг.

Ауручимару, вероятно, умер прямо среди жертвенного ритуала, после укуса змеи, чей яд остановил его сердце.

Карма.

— Что ж, — пробурчал Наруто сквозь тяжёлое дыхание, — теперь ты заплатил за всё, а? — сказал он в пустоту.

На позолоченной крышке саркофага был изображён человек настолько обычно, словно он просто спит и ждёт момента, когда придёт время проснуться и возобновить свои дела в потустороннем мире. В одной руке был зажат цеп с вырезанными на нём различными сценами и иероглифами заклинаний из Книги Мёртвых, а во второй — то, что заставило сердце Наруто пропустить удар. То, за чем он пришёл сюда.

Однако теперь ему предстояло серьёзное испытание — сдвинуть тяжёлую крышку, чтобы добраться до лежащей под ней мумии. Он ухватился за её края и дёрнул изо всех сил. Мышцы напряглись от усилия, когда, наконец, крышка поддалась.

— Тебе там не нужна помощь? — раздался голос сзади. Наруто обернулся и увидел Сая, наблюдавшего за ним с выражением удовольствия на лице. В его руке был пистолет, который Сай поднял и направил на Наруто. С тихим смехом Сай осмотрел комнату. — А здесь уютно.

— Какого хрена ты делаешь? — рявкнул Наруто. Сай пожал плечами, словно происходящее было абсолютно в порядке вещей.

— Ты просил меня показать тебе место захоронения Ауручимару, — непринуждённо ответил он. Затем немного помолчал и продолжил: — Но ты не спрашивал, первый ли ты это сделал.

— Какого хуя ты хочешь…? — начал было Наруто, но остаток фразы так и остался невысказанным.

При виде Его, вальяжно вышедшего из тоннеля из-за спины Сая, Наруто сжал ладони в кулаки, пока гость изящными пальцами отряхнул жилет от крупиц песка. Он медленно остановился. На такой же рубашке, как и у Наруто, висела не одна кобура, а Сай ничего не сказал, предпочитая отдать свой пистолет другому мужчине, прежде чем отступить на шаг назад.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, кое-кто уже покоился бы в этом саркофаге. Наруто хотел придать своему лицу такое выражение превосходства, чтобы оно могло соперничать с выражением фараона. Напряжение в воздухе стало таким осязаемым, что он мог бы вырезать его своим швейцарским ножом и подавать к столу на обед.

— Саске, — прорычал Наруто, чувствуя, как его имя отдаётся ядовитой горечью на кончике языка. Пляшущие огоньки свечей отражались в горящих глазах Саске, сверкая в их глубине садистским удовлетворением.

— Наруто, — протянул он в ответ, вытаскивая из одной кобуры оружие. — Ты опоздал. Как всегда, последний.

— Я первый пошёл к Саю, — заявил Наруто. — Ты никак не можешь быть здесь раньше меня.

— Вообще-то, — встрял Сай. Лжец даже и не притворялся виноватым для приличия, — он навестил меня в борделе за час до тебя. И он заплатил мне наличными.

Наруто покраснел.

— Ты работаешь с ним, — не вопрос, а констатация факта. Предательство не обжигало, так как было вполне ожидаемо. Лицо Сая исказила равнодушная, приводящая в ярость, улыбка.

— А ты в этот раз повёл себя довольно легкомысленно, — насмешливо произнёс Саске, подойдя чуть ближе. Наруто заметно напрягся и принял оборонительную позицию. — Я следовал за тобой с нашей последней встречи в Луксоре. Ты не лучший пример того, как следует заметать следы, Наруто.

— А как же нужно? — фыркнул Наруто, скрестив руки на груди. — Что ж, ты впечатлил меня, ублюдок… В последний раз, когда я тебя видел, ты вполне неплохо проводил время в туннеле в Долине Царей, который таинственным образом обвалился. Повеселился там, или всё-таки ловушка испортила тебе настроение? Должно быть, ты и правда упустил меня из виду, раз следовал за мной аж оттуда.

Глаза Саске опасно сузились, и Наруто расплылся в улыбке, довольный тем, что явно задел за живое. Гнев, вспыхнувший на лице Саске, быстро сменился холодным безразличием. Он практически заполучил кольцо мертвеца и скульптурный портрет в Луксоре в тот раз. Деньги за артефакт помогли бы ему продержаться какое-то время, поэтому он был всё ещё раздражён тем, что Наруто ему помешал. Но не в этот раз.

— Только то, что тебе один раз повезло, не делает тебя меньшим идиотом. Ты не понял, что я слежу за тобой с того самого дня, и я решил не скрываться, — тёмные глаза устремились на соблазнительно сияющий саркофаг. Наруто проследил за его взглядом и лишь больше напрягся. — В этот раз ты привёл меня прямо к нему.

Наруто инстинктивно попытался прикрыть саркофаг руками, пусть и понимал абсолютную бессмысленность этого, но его очень нервировала ситуация. Нервировала, потому что отличалась ото всех, что были раньше.

Да, это было важно, и сейчас твёрдость позиции Наруто была делом исторического значения. Но это касалось не только работы. На этот раз это было чем-то личным. Его отец всю жизнь искал эту гробницу, Наруто практически вырос на его историях. Он мечтал найти эту усыпальницу ещё с самого детства — именно поэтому он заинтересовался археологией. Он не мог позволить Саске одержать победу.

— Ты ничего не вынесешь из этой комнаты, Саске… — угрожающе прорычал Наруто, а его руки потянулись затем, чтобы схватить пистолет или нож, засунутый за пояс. — Это тебе не с рынка что-то украсть. Ты грабишь историю. Всё, что находится в этой комнате должно не пылиться на полке какого-то жирного богача, а принадлежать музею.

— Думаю, за пятьдесят тысяч фунтов я могу разрешить клиенту самому решать, кому и что должно принадлежать, — без какой-либо выразительной интонации произнёс Саске. Наруто ощутил, как всё его тело напряглось от желания избить Саске.

Повисла гнетущая тишина. Они во все глаза глядели друг на друга и ожидали, пока кто-то сделает первый шаг.

Наруто облизал губы, наблюдая за случайно задевшей пистолет рукой Саске, и выжидал подходящего момента. Он настал, когда свист Сая пронзил воздух; тогда Саске вытащил револьвер, и Наруто прыгнул вперёд. Прежде чем тот смог выстрелить, Наруто ударил ногой по коленям Саске, отчего тот, потеряв равновесие, рухнул на спину.

Его пистолет выпал из руки. Саске нахмурился, на мгновение растерявшись. Однако, вовремя очнувшись, он увильнул от нависшего над ним Наруто, который надеялся прижать его к полу. Саске выпрямился и помчался к саркофагу. Его руки потянулись к светящейся змее.

Наруто не мог ему позволить. Он схватил Саске за талию и повалил на землю. Горячее тяжёлое дыхание Наруто опаляло лицо Саске, пока они оба катались по полу, не давая друг другу завладеть артефактом.

Песок и грязь проникали под одежду. Сай свистел всё громче, наблюдая за сим зрелищем, и пару раз поаплодировал в качестве поддержки. Кровь стучала в висках, их сердца бешено колотились, отдаваясь пульсирующей дробью в ушах.

Саске осознал, что придурок стал сильнее со времён их последней схватки, когда оказался придавлен весом Наруто. Загорелые пальцы вперились в его плечи, Саске зашипел, яростно скрипнув зубами.

— Пятьдесят тысяч фунтов?! — истерически закричал Наруто, когда наконец прижал Саске к полу. Его голос эхом раздавался по комнате. Руки сомкнулись на бледной коже. — Ты нахуй серьёзно, Саске?! Ради всего святого, ты стоишь в гробнице Ауручимару! Люди искали этого парня сотни нет, а ты хочешь спихнуть его барахло за какие-то копейки?!

На миг Саске имел наглость выглядеть оскорблённым. Впрочем, только на миг.

— И что же ты будешь делать, если оно попадёт тебе в руки? — ледяным тоном спросил Саске. Его тело было напряжено в попытке скинуть с себя Наруто. Прежде чем Наруто что-то ответил, Саске сказал: — Ты отнесёшь его в музей, где оно так же будет лежать на полке.

— Это…!

— …Другое? — закончил Саске за него. Перед тем, как Наруто смог что-нибудь сказать, Саске воспользовался возможностью и столкнул их лбы, что заставило Наруто застонать и потерять контроль. Теперь было гораздо легче выскользнуть из хватки Наруто и ещё легче забрать пистолет идиота, выдернув его из кобуры.

— Чёрт! — Наруто ахнул от удивления, когда его собственная пуля пролетела рядом, едва не задев руку.

— Она была близко, а, кастрат? — проворковал Сай, уютненько примостившись на земле. Не хватало только пачки попкорна и стаканчика с колой для полной идиллии.

Усмехнувшись, Саске поднял свой револьвер.

Не хорошо. В обычной ситуации Наруто думал бы, где спрятаться. Но здесь был только саркофаг, а Наруто предпочтёт смерть разрушению такой бесценной вещи только для того, чтоб прикрыть свою задницу. И ублюдок это знает.

Наруто выругался себе под нос, как вдруг пуля ударилась о землю у его ног, и он отскочил назад, когда следом прошла очередь ещё из двух. Спортсмен из него был так себе, и он даже не представлял, сколько ему придётся бегать по кругу, как курице с отрубленной головой. Его попытки выстрелить были не такими точными и продуманными, как у Саске. Каждый раз этот мудак был наготове: перезарядка у него занимала несколько секунд, а пули пролетали в ничтожных сантиметрах от Наруто.

— За пятьдесят тысяч фунтов мне плевать, даже если это будет использоваться как пресс-папье.

Саске бросил свой первый пистолет и вытащил из ещё одной кобуры второй. Ситуация усложнялась. Было понятно, что Саске просто играет с ним, и Наруто задавался вопросом: хорошо ли закончится эта игра в кошки-мышки?

— В музее оно сохранится, Саске, — отрезал Наруто, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Он опустился на пол и дёрнулся, когда очередная пуля ударилась о песок возле него. — Его смогут изучить. Роль музея, говнюк, состоит не только в показывании школьникам древних трупов на экскур… ах! Она состоит в коллекционировании предметов и материалов исторического значения, чтобы потом проводить исследования!

Наруто отскочил назад. Ещё одна пуля почти коснулась его бедра, и он нервно сглотнул. Казалось, что уже и Саске устал от своей игры. В таком случае, это закончится парочкой дыр в Наруто, если тот быстро всё не обдумает.

— Как ты, блять, думаешь пишутся учебники по истории? — отчаянно спросил Наруто. — Думаешь, теории берутся из жопы и переносятся на бумажку?

— Сторонники правосудия и защитники справедливости уже не в моде, Наруто, — лениво прокомментировал Саске, вытаскивая из сумки очередную патронную обойму. Сай весело кивнул в знак согласия.

Если бы Наруто не был занят этим марафоном, он бы стёр с лица Сая самодовольное выражение. Однако, всё, что он сейчас мог — уклоняться от выстрелов Саске до тех пор, пока у того не кончатся патроны.

Это случилось скорее, чем он ожидал, когда Саске в замешательстве перестал стрелять.

У пиздюка кончились пули.

— Тогда позволь мне попробовать кое-что новое! — завопил Наруто. Он взял свой нож и порезал щеку Саске прежде, чем тот успел моргнуть.

Саске увернулся, и Наруто закричал, набрасываясь с новой силой. Ремешки, удерживающие пистолеты Саске вдоль его тела, с щелчком расстегнулись. Пустые стволы попадали на пол, Наруто схватил один из них. Его глаза расширились от удивления, когда он внезапно упал лицом в песок.

Саске шустро уселся на него, шумно и сбивчиво дыша. Его пах уткнулся в поясницу Наруто, и тот обнаружил, что покраснел — от борьбы, конечно же.

— И что же новое ты хотел мне показать? — сдержанно прошептал Саске на ухо Наруто.

Сердце забилось чаще. Давление подскочило, и вдруг Наруто почувствовал, что голова кружится ещё сильнее. Если Саске продолжит в том же духе, то единственный выход для Наруто — попытаться воззвать к его голосу разума.

— Послушай… — начал Наруто. Почему-то было трудно адекватно строить предложения, когда Саске вот так напирал на него. — Единственная… единственная причина, по которой мы знаем хоть что-то о подобных находках — сохранность артефактов. Только благодаря артефактам мы можем получить правду не только о нашем прошлом, но и хоть какое-то, блять, понимание будущего. Какую ценную информацию мы сможем получить, если какой-то отвратительный выскочка будет использовать его как экспонат?

Саске закатил глаза. Каждый раз, когда они встречались, этот слабоумный вызывал у него головную боль своими россказнями. Каждый раз Наруто описывал какую-то благородную причину не делать того, что делает Саске, и каждый раз Саске было глубоко наплевать. Если Наруто хочет быть мучеником — пожалуйста. Оскорбительно и подходит ему. Саске же был далёк от святого и даже не делал вид, что это не так.

— И эти исследования могут помочь мне оплатить аренду?

— Нет, но…!

— Именно поэтому мне поебать, — он с невозмутимым видом огладил спину Наруто, прежде чем перейти на бёдра. Дыхание Наруто снова сбилось. Он чувствовал, как двигается Саске, а иссиня-чёрные локоны щекотали заднюю часть шеи. Саске восхищался такой раболепной позой Наруто, но недолго.

— Это тебе за Луксор… — промурлыкал он в мочку уха Наруто, вызывая дрожь в теле археолога. Странное ощущение, что Наруто испытывал раньше от кончиков пальцев ног до самых щёк заменилось горячей, жгучей болью.

— Блять, — ругнулся Наруто.

Саске вонзил в Наруто кинжал и восхитился ловко проделанной работой.

Наруто стиснул зубы и оглянулся через плечо в поиске ножа в своей ноге. Саске не колол слишком глубоко и не задел важную артерию, но, блять, это было больно. Наруто неуверенно потянулся за кинжалом и осторожно вытащил его.

Он прикусил губу, чтоб не закричать.

— Нгх…!

Саске ничего не сказал. Он приблизился к объёмной крышке саркофага и жестом указал Саю на него. Переступая через полумёртвого Наруто, даже без тени раскаяния, Сай подошёл к другой стороне саркофага, и они после некоторого усилия подняли крышку. Она сползла на пол с громким лязгом, и Саске ухмыльнулся. Ступив внутрь, он вытащил из железной, словно замок, хватки фараона сверкающий цвета слоновой кости кинжал в форме змеи.

Наруто тихо выругался, но на этот раз не от боли. Он использовал тот же кинжал, что пронзил его плоть несколько секунд назад, чтобы разрезать ткань рубашки и затянуть лоскут вокруг раны. Он не может позволить Саске уйти. Он не позволит Саске уйти.

— До следующего раза, Наруто, — нараспев проговорил Саске, лениво поднимая змею вверх, чтоб получше рассмотреть. Как только он закончил, он положил её в сумку. Саске обошёл Наруто и лишь у выхода обернулся последний раз.

— Это было совершенным удовольствием, — весело заметил Сай, и страшнее всего было то, что ему и правда понравилось. — Надеюсь, в следующий раз, когда я сниму с тебя штаны, я не буду работать на кого-то ещё.

Саске напрягся, прежде чем сердито нахмуриться. Он остановился.

— Что? — прошипел он.

Наруто медленно поднялся, игнорируя тот факт, что он сейчас истекал кровью, и с ужасом наблюдал, как Сай, как и в прошлый раз, сокращает между ними дистанцию. Сай улыбался, его руки порхали вокруг талии Наруто, чтобы крепко вцепиться в неё и притянуть к себе.

— Если тебе что-нибудь ещё будет нужно в Каире, ты знаешь, где меня найти… — пробормотал он прежде, чем прижать ладони к промежности Наруто, — кастрат.

Это было последней каплей.

Наруто заехал коленом Саю в пах и не почувствовал ни малейшего сожаления, когда тот согнулся и упал на пол. Наруто небрежно провёл по своей дрожащей руке ладонью, пытаясь не выглядеть униженно и скрыть свою боль. Была бы воля Наруто, а не закона, Сай сейчас бы был погружён глубоко в песок — на два метра, как минимум.

— Клянусь, ты сейчас сам станешь кастратом, — сердито прорычал Наруто и, хромая, обошёл свернувшегося на полу Сая и направился к всё ещё хмурому Саске. Ни разу за все их столкновения Наруто не видел такого выражения лица у Саске. Он был сосредоточен. Причём серьёзно.

— Что он имел в виду? — негромко спросил Саске. Наруто почему-то казалось, что сейчас Саске способен разрушить всю гробницу до самого основания, и не решался ответить.

— Я имел в виду, что раз он получил то, что хотел, то и я тоже, — ответил Сай с пола, и Саске, если это вообще возможно, напрягся сильнее. — Или хотя бы… часть.

Не до конца уверенный, что происходит, или почему то, что говорит Сай, имеет значение, Наруто уставился. Это начинало действовать на нервы.

— А, я понял, что происходит, — обиженно произнёс он и оглянулся, чтобы с укоризной посмотреть на Сая. Наруто злился на себя, что не понял раньше. — Вы оба пытаетесь отвлечь меня! Что ж, полагаю… это не работает! Потому что ни ты, ни Саске не уйдёте отсюда… пока я не получу обратно этот кинжал. Если вы думаете, раз я истекаю кровью, то разрешу вам спокойно выйти… хах, тогда у вас ещё всё впереди.

Наруто глухо рассмеялся и перенёс своё внимание на истинного виновника, который наконец был загнан в угол там, где Наруто и хотел это сделать. Он ведь не уходил всё это время.

— Саске, единственный путь отсюда — через подвал, а ты не…

Наруто изумлённо замолчал.

Там, где стоял Саске, было пусто, и Наруто упал на колени. Он вовремя обратил внимание на узкий проход, где заметил удаляющуюся фигуру Саске. Наруто заскрежетал зубами.

— О, кстати, я почти забыл, — вяло заметил Сай, полностью оправившись. — Он просил передать, что ваш счёт теперь 4:3.


	2. Терпение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наруто — амбициозный археолог, который стремится раскрыть все секреты таинственного Египта. Саске — мстительный расхититель гробниц, стоящий у него на пути.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено.

— Перестань делать такое лицо, оно раздражает меня.

Длинный палец щёлкнул по носу Наруто, и его хозяин обиженно засопел, пряча лицо в ладони.

Он не мог перестать, не мог перебороть себя. Прошло уже около месяца с тех пор, как он столкнулся с Саске в гробнице Ауручимару, но горький осадок после потери артефакта всё ещё оставался. А может, это виноват заживающий шрам на ноге в месте, где его оставил Саске. Снова.

Единственным утешением было то, что он тоже оставил на теле Саске парочку следов.

— Даже мысли об этом выводят меня из себя… — раздражённо пробормотал Наруто. Теперь с артефактом могло случиться что угодно: он мог использоваться на чьём-то плаще как украшение, валяться на чёрном рынке или хуже — лежать на полу чьей-то гостиной и служить игрушкой какой-то излишне привилегированной дворняжке. Он скривился от отвращения.

— Так не думай об этом, — дал простой ответ мужчина возле него, чья рука твёрдо лежала на плече Наруто.

Наруто вздохнул и поднял взгляд на друга. Длинные тёмные волосы, всегда обрамляющие белоснежную кожу, теперь были завязаны в конский хвост. Глаза с мутноватыми серебряными зрачками наблюдали за мрачным выражением лица Наруто. В то время как Наруто был одет в обычные штаны и футболку, этот человек был облачён в свой ежедневный наряд: чёрные брюки и пошитый на заказ жилет.

— Наша группа исследует мумию, которую ты обнаружил, так что тебе не стоит зацикливаться на чём-то ещё.

— Но, Неджи, ты же должен понимать! Должен понимать, насколько близко я был! — простонал Наруто, положив локти на мраморную стойку. Он прижался щекой к холодной поверхности стола и обречённо выдохнул. Не обращая внимания, люди проходили мимо. — И ещё этот лицемерный Сай. Я арестовал его за то, что он практически незаконно продал ценный артефакт, и всё равно кто-то помог ему выбраться. Ты веришь в это? Я видел, как он вчера ходил кругами вокруг базара. Этот кретин даже не выглядел раскаивающимся. Он подмигнул мне.

Неджи опёрся подбородком о сложенные руки и глянул вниз на Наруто, вскинувшего брови.

— Могут ли испражнения овцы обернуться карамелью? — спросил Неджи на чистейшем арабском. Его тон был ровным и спокойным, как и всегда, даже когда он раздражался.

Наруто знал много египетских пословиц, но эту он слышал впервые. Он сдвинул брови, ясно показывая Неджи своё замешательство. Тот, в свою очередь, разочарованно вздохнул.

— Не ожидай, что плохой человек внезапно станет хорошим, — немного огорчённо пояснил Неджи.

— А… ну ладно, — пробормотал Наруто. Он займётся этой пословицей чуть позже.

И всё-таки, вгонял его в депрессию не только Сай. С тех пор, как был обнаружен саркофаг Ауручимару, археологи без устали пытались найти ещё больше бесценных артефактов. Раз уж найден Ауручимару, они надеялись откопать одного из его советников — может, даже писца, если повезёт. Пока что это к ничему не привело, а Наруто не был слишком уж оптимистичен в прогнозах.

— Ладно, я забуду о Сае. Но мне нужно отвлечься, иначе я сойду с ума, — прозвучал отчаянный и громкий голос Наруто, всё же чуть приглушённый поверхностью стола. — Всех ли мумий нашли в Салеме? Может, есть какие ценности в песках Дахшура? Ну же, должно же быть хоть что-то, чёрт, я зачахну здесь.

Хоть Наруто и было двадцать пять, Неджи был уверен, что он навсегда остался пятилетним мальчиком.

— Терпение есть добродетель, — строго произнёс Неджи, почти как мать, осуждающая своего ребёнка за плохое поведение в общественном месте. — Эту пословицу ты хорошо знаешь, но никогда ей не следуешь.

— Бла-бла. Ну серьёзно, я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Думаю, из-за того, что я всегда в движении, в последнее время ход событий кажется медленнее.

— Только тебе может стать неуютно от сидения на одном месте. Если ты так жаждешь поработать, поработай над самоконтролем. Ну или можешь помочь мне с документами вместо того, чтобы кривляться, — сделал замечание Неджи. Он лениво наблюдал, как туристы покидают музей после того, как слабый звон колокольчика известил о закрытии. — Наруто, я по-прежнему чувствую, как ты кривляешься.

— Агх, отлично! — крикнул Наруто, после чего неохотно попытался успокоиться. Он работал в Музее древностей Хьюга почти три года — в основном из-за родителей, которые переехали в Египет и получили здесь должности, когда Наруто было десять.

Хоть у Наруто и была учёная степень в археологии, он работал в школе и дважды специализировался на лингвистике и культуре. Как и его мать, он понимал древнеегипетский язык, поэтому его часто звали прояснить что-то в новых находках. И если сегодня это случится, то ему будет не так скучно.

— Наруто, — предупреждающе прошептал Неджи, — смотри.

Услышав предостережение, Наруто как раз вовремя поднял голову, чтобы увидеть маленького мальчика с родителями, который широко размахивал руками, прощаясь.

Наруто ответил ему лучезарной улыбкой и таким же энергичным жестом. Они совсем недавно выставили канопы Ауручимару на всеобщее обозрение, и Наруто должен был быть преисполненным гордости за себя. Но вместо этого чувствовал лишь разочарование.

Когда ребёнок исчез из поля зрения, Наруто снова навалился на стойку.

Неджи бросил хмурый взгляд на это драматичное зрелище и неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Ты одержим.

— Чего? — вопросительно покосился Наруто на Неджи. — Что за ересь ты говоришь?

— Саске, — повторил Неджи кислым тоном, — ты им одержим. Уже не первый раз ты вот так теряешься, думая о нём. Жаловаться на собственные неудачи тебе не идёт.

— Эй! Я не одержим этой скотиной! Он же просто взял и сбежал с кинжалом, Неджи, — Наруто ударил по столу, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное. Стойка затряслась. — Ты же знаешь о жертвенном кинжале Ауручимару? Кинжале, которым он убивал несчастных рабов?

— Я прекрасно осознаю значение таких кинжалов… Мне не нужно уроков истории, Наруто. Если кто-то и знает о Двенадцатой Династии больше, чем её представители, так это я, — резко напомнил Неджи.

Раздражённое выражение лица Наруто смягчилось. Неджи был прав.

— С тех пор, как ты вернулся с экскурсии, ты постоянно пребываешь в плохом настроении.

— И что, мне теперь нельзя и похандрить?

— Можно, только не в моём присутствии, — прямо сказал Неджи. Он закрыл книгу учёта посетителей, что лежала перед ним, и дважды хлопнул в ладоши. У главного входа в музей выключилось освещение. — Я всегда ценил твой позитивный настрой даже при столкновении с трудностями… и сейчас ты предаёшь моё доверие.

Убедившись, что в музее не осталось посетителей, Неджи выключил настольную лампу.

Он обошёл стойку и провёл рукой по волосам. Добровольцы, которые помогли с продажами, теперь направлялись в специальную раздевалку. Неджи же нужно было поговорить с уборщиками о грязном поле в отдельных комнатах музея. Благодаря двум миллионам посетителям ежегодно, большинство которых — туристы, у Неджи был опыт работы с детьми, которые вечно оставляли после себя беспорядок в холле.

Кстати, насчёт разговоров с детьми. Приглядывая за Наруто, Неджи обнаружил, что тот вырос совершенно бесшумно. Сначала он спрашивал себя: не слишком ли смелое это утверждение? Однако со временем пришёл к выводу, что оно абсолютно верное. А теперь же и дня не проходит, чтоб он не слышал о Саске. Разговоры о человеке, который был против всего, что представлял и чем являлся музей, были больше, чем просто небольшое испытание его терпения.

— …Ты прав, — внезапно произнёс Наруто. Неджи изогнул бровь в искреннем удивлении.

— Пусть я и счастлив узнать, что ты признаёшь мою правоту, не мог бы ты конкретнее выразиться, в чём именно я прав на этот раз? — в глазах Неджи блеснуло что-то, похожее на усмешку.

Наруто закатил глаза:  
— Насчёт позитивного настроя. Ты прав. Я не должен позволять мыслям об этом козле овладевать мной… Я недоволен тем, что он унёс кинжал, но если просто стоять на месте и думать об этом, он не вернётся обратно.

Наруто перепрыгнул через стойку и оказался рядом с Неджи в вестибюле.

— Просто мне нужно каким-то образом разыскать его и выбить имя покупателя… — закончил Наруто, хотя в его голосе слышалось недовольство подобной перспективой.

Неджи слегка насупился:  
— Будь осторожен, когда пойдёшь за ним, Наруто. Мне кажется… его тянет к тебе. И мне не нравится, как легко он действует тебе на нервы.

Улавливая слабое изменение в тоне Неджи, Наруто, смутившись, дважды моргнул. Когда он понял, что это, губы непроизвольно сложились в коварную улыбку. Давненько он не наблюдал подобного.

— Да что ты? — хихикнул Наруто, прижимаясь к столу. Неджи внимательно наблюдал за ним. — Знаешь, а ведь в этот раз он не смог сдержаться. Ты знал, что в прошлую нашу схватку он прижал меня к полу? Этот придурок хотел удостовериться, что хорошенько сидит на мне…

Неджи шагнул ближе, не позволяя закончить. Он толкнул Наруто на стойку, изящными пальцами властно схватив его за бёдра. В голубых глазах загорелся азарт и вызов.

— Если ты ждал кого-то, кто прижмёт тебя к полу, нужно было просто попросить меня.

Неджи провёл большим пальцем по скулам Наруто и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. Это были тяжёлые несколько месяцев вдали друг от друга. Они оба знали, что такое случается довольно редко, но Наруто всегда знал, как надавить на Неджи. Даже когда не пытался.

Вытянув шею, Наруто скользил губами по гладкой коже на ключице Неджи. Он не совершал никаких других действий ещё некоторое время, и, если честно, был так расстроен потерей кинжала и Саске, что сейчас хотелось только кричать. Запустив руки в волосы Неджи, Наруто слегка их дёрнул, чтобы опустить Неджи к себе и позволить их губам слиться в жёстком поцелуе.

Неджи не нужно было спрашивать разрешения. Он мог играть роль образцового профессионала, но сейчас он упивался грубой, дикой натурой Наруто. Он сильнее прильнул к своему любовнику, вследствие чего их тела оказались прижаты вплотную, и схватил Наруто за задницу. Тот прогнулся под ним, а Неджи воспользовался возможностью, чтобы припасть к его ключице, по которой он тут же принялся водить языком. Он оставил засос в безопасном месте — видно его было только в случае снятия футболки.

Дрожа, Наруто выдохнул. Он ослабил хватку в тёмных волосах Неджи, когда приятная дрожь пробежала по всему телу. Ему необходимо было отвлечься, так что, может, это именно то, что он искал? Неджи медленно развёл ноги Наруто и закусил губу, сдерживая стон и наслаждаясь желанной близостью тел. Он как раз подумал о том, что было бы неплохо перебраться в более приватную обстановку, когда услышал ласковый голос из дальней части холла.

— Неджи? Ты здесь? — мягко позвала Хината, и оба мужчины сию же секунду бросились прочь друг от друга.

Наруто перепрыгнул на другую часть стойки и издал низкий стон, когда внезапно ударился головой. Раздались болезненные звуки, плавно перетекшие в ругань. Неджи внутренне вздохнул, а внешне едва подавил усмешку.

— Я просто искал один из своих рабочих журналов. Я в вестибюле, — невозмутимо сказал он, поправляя чёлку.

Как бы сильно они не привлекали друг друга, они старались не афишировать это. Это был их обоюдный компромисс. Управление музеем — дело непростое, и Наруто с радостью помогал Неджи иногда отвлечься, что было выгодно им обоим.

Но односторонняя любовь Хинаты к Наруто уже успела стать легендарной, пусть изначально сам Наруто её не замечал. Они заботились о ней изо всех сил, и оба решили, что будет лучше быть вместе тайно, да и то ненадолго. Именно так всё устроено, а Неджи уже думал, что скажет.

Разгладив складки на брюках, Неджи направился на встречу Хинате. Наруто поднял воротник рубашки с неловким покашливанием, и после, перевесившись через прилавок, выпрямился во весь рост, когда понял, что его не увидели.

— А, вот ты где, — произнесла Хината с нежной улыбкой, подойдя к ним. С её бежевых галифе сыпался песок, и она смахнула с лица длинную растрёпанную прядь. Её застёгнутую шёлковую блузку тоже нельзя было назвать чистой; Неджи прищурил глаза с подозрением.

— Ты сегодня была на земельных работах.

Улыбка Хинаты дрогнула, и она уж было хотела извиниться, как решила, что не стоит. Взволнованно заправляя прядь за ухо, Хината тревожно осматривала комнату, пока, наконец, не заметила Наруто. Её щёки порозовели.

— О-о! Наруто, не знала, что ты тоже здесь.

— А, да! Я только что пришёл. — засмеялся Наруто, нервно почёсывая затылок. — Этот парень бы потерял сознание, если бы я не упал хоть раз.

— Он просто тратит моё время впустую, — пояснил Неджи, зарабатывая злобный взгляд от археолога. Теперь же он снова сосредоточился на том, о чём говорил минуту назад. — Хината, ты же пообещала, что не будешь даже подходить к раскопкам.

— Я только смотрела, — солгала Хината. Она научилась врать с каменным лицом, и Неджи подозревал, что этому поспособствовал один знакомый придурок. Тем не менее, Неджи всё ещё умел читать между строк.

Несмотря на то, что Хината хорошо разбиралась в египтологии, ей не разрешили участвовать в раскопках ввиду отсутствия опыта. Как и Наруто, Хината мечтала лично обнаруживать какие-либо находки и делать исторические открытия, и пусть Неджи полностью поддерживал её, он был слишком хорошо знаком с опасностями этого нелёгкого дела.

Внезапно рухнувшие сооружения, переохлаждение, экологические условия, химические и биологические опасности — за работой археолога стоял огромный риск. Хотя Неджи знал, что может не переживать о нападениях и убийствах, — опасность подобного рода казалась возможной только для Наруто, который попадал в неприятности везде, куда бы не пошёл, — спокойнее ему не становилось.

Кроме того, Неджи понимал, что должность библиотекаря при музее только усугубила её тягу к исследованиям; а с растущим влиянием Наруто она в скором времени станет совсем неуправляемой.

И тогда за ней будет труднее приглядывать.

— Они нашли что-нибудь ещё? — взволнованно поинтересовался Наруто. Он обошёл стойку и направился к Хинате, не обращая внимание на неодобрительное выражение лица Неджи. Наруто наклонился так близко, что его светлые пряди касались щеки Хинаты, и прошептал: — Я никому не скажу, ладно? Честно-пречестно. Могу даже предложить тебе клятву на мизинчиках.

В его глазах загорелся огонёк любопытства. Она засияла то ли от интереса, то ли от чего-то ещё, когда Наруто протянул ей мизинец. Хината покраснела от такой близости. Она обернула свой палец вокруг его, захихикав, когда тот сжал их, как бы скрепляя сделку.

— Ну… Они ещё ничего не нашли, но… — неуверенно начала Хината. Она запнулась, когда увидела, как быстро он опустил взгляд от разочарования. — Н-но! Я… у меня кое-что для тебя есть, Наруто.

Наруто снова воодушевился.

— А? Что же? — он расплылся в улыбке, ожидая ответа. На этот раз наклонилась Хината, прикрыв движения губ изящной ладонью. Неджи критично наблюдал за этими двумя.

— Я спросила своего друга о том, что тебе нужно и… Я думаю, он знает, кто мог купить кинжал у Саске.

— Что?! — крик Наруто мог бы разбудить трупы в саркофагах из седьмой секции музея. Неджи изумлённо изогнул бровь на эту вспышку эмоций. Его ранние опасения по поводу поведения Наруто сбывались, а пагубное влияние, по его мнению, только усиливалось. — А, хех. Э, то есть… — Наруто облизал свои губы, вдруг вспомнив, что Неджи всё ещё рядом и тщательно следит за их разговором. Но он не смог сдержаться. Сердце бешено колотилось. Не так давно он просил Хинату по возможности разузнать, кому могли продать артефакт, но не ожидал, что что-то действительно обнаружится. Ему просто повезло, что Хината была знакома с кем-то со связями в правительстве Египта. — Итак, ты не шутишь? — серьёзно спросил Наруто.

Хината коротко кивнула и улыбнулась, порывшись в карманах своих штанов. Она вытащила бумажный квадратик. Она протянула его в уже ожидающие руки Наруто, затем опять смело наклонилась и прошептала:  
— Его зовут Ли. Он немного… энергичный, эмм…, но он сказал, что встретит тебя здесь. Взгляни, когда придёшь домой, ладно?

— Замётано, — согласился Наруто, хотя развернуть квадратик хотелось прямо сейчас. И тем не менее, ему было что проверить, прежде чем снова пускаться в путешествия.

Он перемещался с места на место с того случая, не желая покидать Каир из-за того, что Саске тоже мог застрять где-то здесь. Но никаких вестей о нём не было, из-за чего был высок шанс того, что он давно оставил город, или, хуже того, оставил Египет.

— Хината, а ты и правда классная, — искренне произнёс Наруто и сжал её в крепких объятиях. — Почему твой двоюродный брат не может быть таким же потрясающим? — закончил он громко специально для того, чтобы Неджи услышал. Неджи закатил глаза. Да, Наруто определённо пятилетний ребёнок.

Хината заулыбалась ещё нежнее, обняв Наруто в ответ.  
— Это пустяки, — мягко сжимала она его. — Ты всегда можешь обращаться ко мне по любому вопросу, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — пообещал Наруто, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. Он отступил назад и обратил внимание на Неджи, который смотрел в сторону в показном безразличии.

— Скоро увидимся!

Неджи поморщился. Наруто ввязывался в очередное опасное дело, и Неджи уже даже не пытался его остановить.

Он ничего от него не требовал. Дружба, хоть с некоторыми приятными преимуществами, — всё, что могло быть между ними, и Неджи понимал, что абсолютно бессмысленно пытаться что-то менять.

Наруто ещё сам не знал этого, но было очевидно, что на подсознательном уровне он постоянно гнался за определённым человеком. Принимая во внимание то, что сердце Наруто было уже занято, Неджи знал, что все попытки добиться большего окажут лишь губительное влияние на их связь.

Он считал, что на кону стоит слишком много и надеялся, что Наруто пришёл к тому же решению, озвучивал он это или нет.

— Когда увидимся в следующий раз, постарайся, чтобы в нашем разговоре было что-то разнообразнее твоих жалоб, — лениво прокомментировал Неджи, всё же попытавшись улыбнуться, несмотря на раннее недовольство.

Взрослея с Наруто, он успел привыкнуть к его взбалмошному характеру. Если уж он был зациклен на чём-то, то никто и ничего не могло этому помешать, и это часто шло против того, что восхищало Неджи в Наруто.

— Хорошо, — заверил его Наруто, потому что в этот раз он вернётся победителем. С такой информацией он найдёт украденный кинжал быстрее, чем ожидал. А если это случится, он сможет взять верх над Саске. Или даже остановить его, в лучшем случае.

Махнув друзьям на прощание, Наруто шагнул в тусклую тень заката. Он прошёл через сад к воротам музея, погладив по пути бездомного котёнка, который развалился на одном из двух сфинксов, что стояли по двум сторонам от фонтана. Он так же махнул на прощание охранникам и вызвал такси, предпочтя спокойную поездку шумным переполненным улицам Каира. Его ждала фелюга в Булаке, портовом районе Каира, которая хотела взять его на временную должность в Александрии. Наруто давно не был в своей квартире, и там находилось несколько вещей, которые нужно проверить, прежде чем отправиться в ещё одно путешествие.

Не важно, сколько пройдёт времени, Наруто поклялся, что найдёт того, кому Саске продал украденный кинжал.

И вернёт его домой.

***

 

— Не прошло и полгода, как кое-кто соизволил явиться домой, — Наруто вздрогнул от резкого возгласа, в котором явно читался упрёк.

Как только он ступил на порог в два часа ночи, пара сузившихся оливковых глаз с интересом рассматривала его вдоль и поперёк.

Обычно в такие моменты он радовался, но сейчас чувствовал только страх.

Сакура не изменилась. Она прислонилась к двери, одетая во врачебный халат. Короткие розовые волосы, затянутые в неаккуратный конский хвост, колыхались, пока она осматривала Наруто.

— Тебя снова ранили? — на полном серьёзе спросила она. Прежде чем Наруто смог ответить, она подняла руку. Он дёрнулся. — Ну и в какие неприятности ты попал на этот раз, болван? Думаешь, я слепая и не вижу, что ты хромаешь? В тебя стреляли?

Проткнули ножом, вообще-то, но вид Сакуры говорил, что это был риторический вопрос. Широко улыбаясь, чтобы скрыть своё беспокойство, Наруто чуть не упал в обморок при виде того, как его соседка принялась похрустывать костяшками пальцев. Ох, парень.

— Твою колыбель в детстве качали слишком близко к стене, потому что это единственное объяснение тому, что ты мне не позвонил.

— Сакура, я… — Наруто не успел продолжить из-за значительного обращения подруги.

— Наруто Узумаки, короче, — отрезала она. Нрав Сакуры мог соперничать даже с разгневанной богиней войны Сехмет. Она сделала шаг вперёд и, нахмурившись, принялась вращать указательным пальцем по часовой стрелке. Наруто поник головой и уронил сумки, зная этот жест.

Он медленно повернулся вокруг своей оси, заверяя её, что действительно вернулся в целости и сохранности. Сменив гнев на милость, Сакура слабо, но с упрёком, шлёпнула Наруто по щеке.

— Серьёзно, где ты так долго был? — скептически произнесла она, складывая руки на груди. — И что ты делал всё это время?

Наруто нервно улыбнулся. И что ему ответить? Что он нашёл гробницу Ауручимару? Что он уж собирался возвращаться, как его прокололи?

— Да уж, ума в тебе столько же, как и в твоей пятке… — вздохнула Сакура. Она расслабилась, ну, или хотя бы попыталась, о чём свидетельствовали опустившиеся плечи. — Я понимаю, ты был занят, но ты не задумался, хоть на секунду, связаться со мной? Ты говорил, что тебя не будет только две недели.

— Я знаю, и мне очень жаль. Правда, просто, эх… просто столько всего случилось и… агх, прости, Сакура, — жалобно простонал Наруто.

Он не планировал так долго задерживаться в Каире. Но Саске на свободе, а Наруто не собирался упускать возможность вернуть обратно хоть один артефакт. Он почесал щёку, задумавшись, как бы ей это преподнести.

Она покачала головой. Мягкие розовые губы сложились в податливую улыбку. Наруто попытался ответить тем же, но чувство вины не позволило.

— Правда, Сакура… Я ценю то, что ты присмотрела за всем, пока я отсутствовал.

— Просто связывайся со мной, — произнесла она, вздыхая с облегчением. — Я переживала, что тебя мог кто-нибудь и убить.

Она притянула Наруто для тёплых объятий и Наруто обнял её в ответ, вдыхая знакомый запах одной из его лучших друзей. Много лет назад такой жест заставил бы сердце биться чаще. Он встретил Сакуру впервые, когда искал, где остановиться в Александрии, и один общий знакомый представил им друг друга. Тогда Наруто подумал, что она красивая и даже положил на неё глаз.

Но влюблённость Наруто прошла давным-давно, ибо Сакура была ближе всех к тому, чтобы называться семьёй. Конечно, кроме Хьюга.

— Так что… — саркастически сказала Сакура, продолжая сжимать его в крепких объятиях, — …Саске снова загнал тебя в угол?

Наруто тут же потупил взгляд.

Его семья была проницательной.

— Ты как открытая книга, ты же знаешь это? — промолвила она, отстранившись. Сакура открыла дверь в квартиру и пустила Наруто внутрь. Он поднял свои вещи, переступил через порог и бросил их возле вешалки. — Может, если бы ты не был таким недоумком, ты бы не проиграл ему?

— Эй! Я бил его почти так же сильно, как и он меня! И вообще, он применял грязные методы, — возмущался Наруто и размахивал руками, словно в него летели со всех сторон пули. Ей же просто казалось, что он расстроен. — Он даже подкупил одного из моих информаторов!

— Ну и кто тебе виноват? Ты слишком легко доверяешь людям, Наруто. Я даже не удивлена, — сердито заявила Сакура, но уже без выговора. Удивительная способность Наруто видеть в людях только хорошее была лучшим его качеством.

Это то, что привлекало людей в нём в первую очередь.

Наруто захлопнул за собой дверь. Голубые глаза, тусклые от усталости, замерли с непривычки, когда он вошёл в гостиную. Она была такой же, какой он её и оставил — скудно обставленная, с разбросанными повсюду книгами и с застрявшей между ворсинками ковра шерстью его собаки.

Он упал на диван с усталым вздохом.

— Я не говорю, что это плохо, — продолжила Сакура, зайдя в кухню. — Просто тебе нужно быть осторожнее, — люди не всегда такие хорошие, как тебе нравится о них думать.

— Да знаю я… — Наруто не нуждался в очередном напоминании. Предательство Сая, пусть и не ставшее неожиданностью, стало окончательным подтверждением того, что некоторые люди рождаются без какого-либо сочувствия. Или, что ещё немаловажно, без стыда и совести. — Я не ожидал, что Саске там появится… Я полагал, что прихлопнул его в Луксоре.

— Он появляется на каждом твоём исследовании, так? — спросила Сакура, задумчиво коснувшись своего подбородка. Она полезла в кухонный шкафчик. — Может, ты ему нравишься?

Наруто сжал зубы.

Воспоминания — от подорванных мостов вплоть до наёмных бандитов — говорили об обратном.

— Если это я ему так нравлюсь, то я очень не хочу увидеть его ненависть, — проворчал он.

— Что ж, не думай об этом, — сказала Сакура. Она вернулась в гостиную со стаканом сока, который протянула ему. — Ты раздражаешь, когда ты в депрессии.

— Ты говоришь как Неджи.

— Только я не пытаюсь залезть тебе в штаны, — ухмыльнулась Сакура на запылавшее лицо Наруто.

Он взял у неё стакан и принялся усаживаться поуютнее. Он занял удобную позицию и сделал глоток, заметив, что Сакура направилась в свою спальню, чтобы что-то взять.

Она вернулась с сумочкой и маленьким комком шерсти в руках.

— Курама! — расплылся в улыбке Наруто. Его глаза загорелись от волнения, и Сакура шлёпнула его по рукам.

Но даже спящий Курама был интересен. Обычно желтовато-коричневый шипперке был той ещё занозой в заднице, но на этот раз он выглядел уставшим.

— Он чуть не укусил меня в тот день, когда ты ушёл, — резко произнесла Сакура, пристально смотря на обвиняемого. — Я всерьёз не понимаю, как ты с ним управляешься, Наруто. Он порвал мои простыни. Он несколько раз пытался сбежать и самостоятельно поворачивал дверные ручки. Я даже подозреваю, что он рассчитал время, когда я ухожу на работу. Он демон.

— Э-э, Курама? Он не демон. Ему двенадцать лет, и мне кажется, что внутри он просто вредный сварливый старик. Всегда злой, всегда страдает запором и всегда хочет, чтоб мы пошли прочь с его лужайки, — как всегда, Наруто рациональный, несмотря на то, что его собственное настроение меняется чаще, чем он может уследить. Его довольно долго не было дома, и он сильно скучал по Кураме, так что сейчас спускал на тормозах всё его ужасное поведение.

Он положил подбородок спящего Курамы себе на ладонь и попытался обидеться, хоть всё же улыбаясь рассаднику блох:  
— Может, если бы я нашёл старую добрую свалку, ты бы не был таким брюзгой, а?

— Ты так отвратителен, — огорчившись, с укором сказала Сакура. Она направилась к двери, когда Наруто фыркнул.

— Ты в больницу?

— Будет длинная ночь. Я взяла ночную смену и только что узнала, что поблизости был несчастный случай, — Сакура поправила на плече ремень своей сумки, — так что вернусь поздно. Нам нужно сходить по магазинам, но я оставила тебе немного рамена в шкафчике и несколько яиц в холодильнике.

— Сакура, обожаю тебя.

— Да-да, я знаю, — Сакура закатила глаза. Выходя, она небрежно махнула рукой. — Что бы ты без меня делал. Но если ты когда-нибудь исчезнешь так надолго, не предупредив меня, я тебя убью, — мило закончила она.

Наруто знал, что она не шутит. Она в самом деле убьёт, и он умрёт в страшнейших муках. Когда она ушла, Наруто обратил внимание на запах своей собаки, исходящий из подозрительного пятна на ковре. Он поморщил нос.

— Курама, однажды я и впрямь брошу тебя в Нил, — пожурил Наруто, осознавая, что здесь было не только пятно мочи. Пока его не было, рассерженное животное ободрало и искромсало сам ковёр.

Курама захныкал и затрепетал в его руках. Когда же он наконец раскрыл глаза, перед археологом предстало самое презрительное выражение, которое он когда-либо видел. Курама выглядел недовольным: то ли от продолжительного одиночества, то ли от продолжительного проживания с Сакурой.

Наруто раскусил, что и то, и другое.

— Что? Скучал по мне? — дразнил Наруто. — Или злишься, что провёл так мало времени с Сакурой?

Курама клацнул на него зубами и трижды звучно тявкнул, что, вероятно, на собачьем языке означало: «Иди-ка ты на хер, человек».

— Эй, ты же не можешь позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, тупой пёс. Ты же не думал, что я возьму тебя с собой или что-то в этом роде?

Последовавший рык, очевидно, означал: «Да». Его должно было брать с собой.

— Агх, в следующий раз, ладно? — Никакая косточка или игрушка тут не помогут.

Наруто не помнил, когда начал вести такие разговоры с Курамой, но это казалось вполне естественной вещью, словно Курама и правда слушает. Наруто допил лимонад несколькими быстрыми глотками и поставил стакан на кофейный столик за ним. Курама тоже повернулся и фыркнул от того, что Наруто и правда думал, что его так легко переубедить.

Спрыгнув с его коленей, пёс принялся рассматривать шторы гостиной. Лёгкий ветерок из раздвижной двери, ведущей на балкон, нёс в квартиру запах моря. Должно быть, Сакура открыла её, чтобы проветрить вонь, виновником которой был маленький засранец. Курама прошёл к ней неслышным шагом. Ворчун зарычал.

Наруто лишь закатил глаза. Какую бы сейчас истерику не закатил Курама, разбираться с ней Наруто будет только тогда, когда проснётся. Наруто пытался не обращать внимания на шум, раскинувшись на подушках. Больше места для него. Чем быстрее он отдохнёт, тем быстрее встретится с другом Хинаты, Ли, который, возможно, знает местонахождение ритуального кинжала.

Засыпать на диване было не лучшей идеей — иногда он просыпался от того, что Курама сидел на его лице, — но он был слишком ленивым, чтобы тащиться в спальню. Так что Наруто только надеялся на то, что не проснётся с кусками шерсти в зубах, или, хуже, со зловонным дыханием Курамы в лицо.

— Я собираюсь поспать… — тихо бормотал Наруто, понимая, что Курама, скорее всего, даже не обращал внимания. — Сделаешь что-нибудь странное, и я тебя кастрирую, слышишь?

Курама не ответил.

Вместо привычного лая перед Наруто предстали белоснежные клыки, — спасибо стараниям Сакуры, — которые угрожали оторвать кусок кожи. Чернохвостый шипперке мягко залез на диван, уселся на Наруто и принялся кусать его за ноги через ткань штанов. Наруто с трудом подавил желание пнуть его за то, что раздражает.

— Курама… — проворчал Наруто, пытаясь отодвинуться. Ну правда, что за чёрт это с ним? — Я пытаюсь уснуть. Перестань вести себя как ребёнок…

— Тогда перестань быть таким беспечным.

Как громом поражённый, Наруто слетел с дивана от такого внезапного вторжения и, качаясь из стороны в сторону, попробовал встать в боевую позицию.

Курама был настороже. Пёс, обернувшийся телохранителем, теперь уже во всю мочь лаял и скулил, обнажив пасть на чужой голос. Рычание становилось более громким, более хищным, и Наруто проследил за натренированным взглядом собаки на балкон, где сейчас стояла знакомая фигура.

Этот надменный тон он узнал бы всегда и везде.

— Саске, — пристально вглядывался Наруто в пустоту. Его нервы были на пределе и угрожали появлением искр. Под сиянием лунного света пронзительный ониксовый взор рассматривал их обоих с приводящим в ярость безразличием. — Какого чёрта тебе нужно?

Прозвучавший ответ был как снег посреди лета.

— Твоя помощь.


	3. Удиви меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наруто — амбициозный археолог, который стремится раскрыть все секреты таинственного Египта. Саске — мстительный расхититель гробниц, стоящий у него на пути.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено.

__**Оазис Сива, Египет  
** واحة سيوة  
Три года назад 

_Опираясь на старую лестницу, Наруто вылез из воды с громким кашлем. Сердце яростно билось о грудную клетку, а тело содрогалось от нехватки кислорода._

__  
Он находился под водой всего три минуты, но казалось, что целую жизнь.  
  
Три года назад они впервые встретились. Недавно получивший сертификат археолог убрал с лица мокрую чёлку. Загорелые пальцы аккуратно обогнули сердоликового сфинкса в каком-то странном исступлении.  
  
Он прошёл весь путь до Сивы с наплечной сумкой, полный неопределённости, но у него и правда получилось. Он удачно спустился в камеры Утсу, отделавшись лишь парочкой царапин. Ну и, возможно, ранением, но это не так важно.  
  
— Потрясающе… — хрипло прошептал Наруто, перекатившись на спину. Он поднял амулет так, что тот качался прямо перед его лицом. Он стал его первой находкой. Охватившая Наруто радость могла перенести его назад в прошлое и вернуть обратно. Даже руки задрожали от восторга.  
  
— Что там? — раздался голос сверху, и чужая пара глаз посмотрела на его распростёртое на полу тело с мягкой заботой. Наруто же только лениво моргнул, заметив направляющего.  
  
Шино, руководитель отряда, наклонился и жестом указал Наруто передать находку. За ним стоял одетый в традиционную египетскую галлебайю и кафтан бледный мужчина, который задумчиво наблюдал за Наруто. Сам Наруто всё ещё не мог сказать, что за выражение лица скрывалось за тонированными очками Шино, но заставлял его нервничать взгляд незнакомца.  
  
— Наткнулся на одну из погребальных штук. Сфинксы всегда были связаны с гробницами и прочей фигнёй, так что ничего особенного в ней нет, — сказал Наруто, неохотно протянув амулет Шино. Тот осторожно стёр с него грязь большим пальцем, оценивая его состояние. — Просто у меня было мало времени. Я смог задержать дыхание только на три минуты. Вода здесь какая-то мутная — совсем ничего не видно, знаешь ли.  
  
— Как я и ожидал, — ответил Шино голосом, напоминающим глухой, сиплый скрежет. — Раскопки здесь не проводились с 1932 года, почти пятьдесят лет… похоронные камеры были затоплены грунтовыми водами, так что я предвидел значительный ущерб, нанесённый водой…  
  
— Если бы у нас только было подходящее оборудование, я бы достал оттуда гораздо больше, — самоуверенно заявил Наруто, махнув влажной ладонью. — Нашли ещё что-нибудь?  
  
Шино возвратил ему амулет.  
— Тен-тен наконец-то закончила сегодняшний отчёт. Первый и второй этажи изучены. Здесь нет ничего нового: археологи прошлых лет вынесли отсюда практически всё, поэтому тебе нет нужды снова туда нырять.  
  
Наруто кивнул, почему-то огорчившись, что на этом всё. Он мог бы поработать ещё пару-тройку часов, однако убедил себя, что выше головы не прыгнешь.  
  
Если бы чуть раньше кто-то сказал Наруто, что его пошлют на важные раскопки сразу после колледжа, он бы ответил что-то в стиле: «Перестань валять дурака» и «Жри песок». Но сейчас он здесь, и ему чертовски с этим повезло. Хоть он и чрезвычайно обрадовался, когда ему позвонили, Наруто ощущал давление везде, куда бы не пошёл. Он был самым младшим в своей области и заметил критичные взгляды, когда встретился с Шино и другими учреждёнными копателями.  
  
Репутация семьи Наруто сильно помогала ему держаться в археологическом сообществе: его родители заслужили негласное, бесспорное уважение, распространившееся и на их чадо. От самой фамилии Узумаки многое ожидалось. Тем не менее, он не позволял себе зазнаваться или важничать.  
  
Наруто провёл рукой по волосам, убирая растрёпанную чёлку со лба. Он перехватил всё тот же пристальный взгляд от незнакомца, стоящего за спиной Шино.  
  
— А как насчёт… этого парня? — Наруто прищурился в попытке рассмотреть тёмный тюрбан и подозрительную ухмылку. Странное ощущение возникло в животе, когда он и этот мужчина одновременно закрыли глаза. Что-то подсказывало Наруто, что ощущаемое им сомнение — это чистой воды инстинкт. — Кто это?  
  
— Его зовут Саске Учиха, — коротко и ясно ответил Шино. — Он из оазиса: его прислали сюда с бумагами из Министерства древностей. Он наблюдает за нашей работой.  
  
Наруто приподнял светлую бровь с интересом, получая от Саске ответный взгляд. Он провёл исследования по этому месту ещё до прихода сюда. Наруто закончил тезисный документ к его диссертации об историческом принятии и практике однополых отношений в данной местности. Это место было малозаселённым, изолированным и точно не имело государственного филиала Министерства древностей. Что-то не складывалось.  
  
— Классно, — фыркнул Наруто, скрещивая руки на груди. — Не знал, что в Сиве есть Министерство.  
  
— А его и нет. Я здесь по личным делам, — холодно отрезал Саске. Его лицо выражало ровным счётом ничего, однако тёмные глаза светились чем-то недобрым.  
  
— Личные, ха? — губы Наруто сами по себе сложились в тонкую линию. — И что же это значит?  
  
— Хн. Это значит, что они личные и мои, идиот.  
  
Наруто не мог бы объяснить этого, но Саске тут же стал действовать ему на нервы. Он уставился на темноглазого мужчину. Воздух вокруг них неестественно сгущался. Должно быть, Шино ощутил напряжение, возникшее между парнями, так как поспешил удалиться, оставляя их наедине.  
  
Наруто встал в полный рост, положил артефакт в свой рюкзак и отряхнул пыль со штанов. Он всегда умел хорошо «читать» людей, — и даже называл это своей «суперспособностью», — а сейчас испытывал нехорошее предчувствие. Наруто расправил плечи и напрягся из-за Саске, всё ещё неподвижно стоящего перед ним и преграждающего ему таким образом путь.  
  
— Не хочешь пошевелиться? — проворчал он.  
  
Саске слегка сдвинулся. Он осторожно полез в складки своего кафтана, и Наруто показалось, что он увидел блеск металла.  
  
Прежде чем Наруто понял, что происходит, его схватили за волосы. Рука Саске сжала золотые космы, чтобы больно ударить лицо Наруто об острый край ступеньки. Удар был сильным и сбил с толку. Саске схватил Наруто за горло и немного сжал его.  
  
— Я перережу тебе глотку, если ты закричишь, — прошипел Саске ему на ухо. До Наруто дошло, что несколько мгновений назад он видел нож, но ничего не сказал, лишь сосредоточился на собственном дыхании, пока Саске пытался залезть в его сумку.  
  
Понимая, что тот собирается сделать, Наруто воспользовался подвернувшейся возможностью впиться зубами в чужое предплечье и ощутимо его укусить. Саске болезненно вскрикнул, но Наруто ещё не закончил. Существовало пять основных дзюдо техник, которым он обучился в Кодокане, и он долго и терпеливо тренировался для того, чтобы пользоваться ими, прикладывая при этом минимум усилий. Так что это ничего ему не стоило.  
  
Наруто ухватил руку Саске, вяло держащую его за горло, и вывернул её. Саске быстро отпустил его, и Наруто вздохнул с облегчением, планируя следующий шаг, когда мужчина сверху застонал.  
  
Это была его первая встреча с мародёром, и он был готов. Однако он совсем не был готов к тому, что на них сейчас обрушится пещера тысячелетней давности. Вновь потревоженный проход вывел из равновесия древние структуры, и прежде чем Наруто и Саске осознали значение странного звука, с потолка на них начали падать грязь и камни. Наруто лежал на спине, так что мог видеть огромную висевшую над ними глыбу, вокруг которой теперь стремительно расходились трещины.  
  
— Блять! — Наруто, не теряя ни секунды, схватил Саске за плечи и перекатился с ним в сторону буквально за секунду до того, как часть потолка рухнула вниз.  
  
Саске с нескрываемым удивлением смотрел на Наруто, который тяжело дышал, сидя на нём. В том месте, где они лежали несколько секунд назад, теперь красовалась груда щебня. Адреналин тёк по жилам Наруто, его реакция «бей или беги» кардинально изменилась всего за несколько секунд. Похоже, никто из них не пострадал. Они сумели избежать смертельной опасности.  
  
Наруто вдруг обнаружил, что их лбы прижаты друг к другу, а его руки покоятся прямо на затылке Саске. Глянув вниз, он увидел, насколько молод был нападающий. Материя, покрывающая до этого лицо Саске, теперь лежала на полу сзади, что разоблачало изящные черты лица и проницательный скучающий обсидиановый взгляд, что сейчас с интересом был обращён к Наруто.  
  
Если говорить вежливо, то Наруто счёл его привлекательным, а если быть прямолинейным, то он был чертовски горяч. Со своей ориентацией Наруто смирился годы назад, так что мужчина под ним был бы его идеалом при других обстоятельствах.  
  
Саске был более худощав, но под разорванным кафтаном Наруто было видно, что тот в хорошей форме. Наруто облизал губы, пытаясь взять себя в руки и перестать пялиться. Саске, казалось, поймал его блуждающий взгляд и ухмыльнулся, после чего Наруто покраснел, сам того не сознавая.  
  
— Ты собираешься с меня слезать вообще, добе?  
  
Высокомерный ублюдок.  
  
— Я тебе жизнь только что спас, дай мне, блять, хоть дух перевести! — возмутился Наруто.  
  
Впрочем, давалось это Наруто с трудом, так как он возбуждался и распалялся всё больше из-за позы, в которой они находились. С некоторыми трудностями — то ли от шока, то ли от обрушившегося потолка, то ли от внешности Саске — он откатился от Саске и разлёгся на грязном полу пещеры. Они оба решили перевести дыхание, благодарные, что всё ещё в состоянии это сделать. Саске издал неопределённый гортанный звук, принимая сидячее положение.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — поинтересовался Наруто.  
  
Саске посмотрел на него почти взволнованно, словно не мог поверить, что Наруто и правда искренне беспокоится.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Отлично. А теперь ты не хочешь объяснить, что ты там, блять, удумал? — сверлил его взглядом Наруто. Он протянул руки в сторону, отчаянно указывая на обломки. — Нет, ну серьёзно, это и есть карма! Ты представляешься как официальный представитель и норовишь украсть что-то с раскопок? Тебя же могут арестовать!  
  
— Класс. У меня такое ощущение, что ты не собираешься меня сдавать властям, — Саске действительно не мог поверить в такую чужую глупость, о чём свидетельствовал хмурый взгляд. — Или ты совсем тупица?  
  
— Я… ну ты ведь ещё ничего не украл, — увильнул от прямого ответа Наруто, зарабатывая поднятую в удивлении чёрную, как смоль, бровь. Наруто смутился. Что-то внутри него кричало дать Саске шанс пересмотреть свой взгляд на вещи. Тюремная система Египта не была милосердна ни к кому и уж точно не будет милосердна к разбойнику. — Просто обещай больше не влезать в подобное дерьмо.  
  
Саске закатил глаза и поднялся с пола:  
— Боже, ну ты и идиот.  
  
— Что ты там вякнул?! Я вообще-то пытаюсь помочь тебе, ты, ублюдина! Ты хоть представляешь, что здесь делают с мародёрами?  
  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь, — отрезал Саске.  
  
Наруто почти пожалел о своём решении, как заметил неохотно протянутую ему руку. Саске отвёл взгляд в неловкой попытке скромной заботы, и Наруто зажмурился, когда осознал, что придурок, несмотря на свои слова, пытался помочь ему встать с пола.  
  
Наруто взял чужую ладонь в свою и позволил поднять себя. Он не смог сдержаться от того, чтобы заметить, как их руки идеально подходят друг другу, и расплылся в улыбке, обхватывая руку Саске с благодарностью.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он.  
  
— Хн.  
  
Его пальцы горели. Проверив рюкзак, Наруто был счастлив убедиться, что артефакт на месте и не повреждён дракой. К слову о повреждениях, остатки обвалившегося потолка, к счастью, не причинили серьёзного вреда и так уже разрушающемуся проходу. Урон был минимальным и не препятствовал выходу. Взгляд Саске скользнул между выходом и землёй.  
  
Наруто было интересно, а первый ли это раз, когда Саске пытается что-то украсть с археологических раскопок. Но он даже не мог сформулировать вопрос. Ещё ему было интересно, заставили ли его выбрать такой образ жизни, судя по неподходящим эмоциям, играющим на лице Саске. Вдруг Наруто услышал звук приближающихся шагов, что явно принадлежал другим членам экспедиции. Обман Саске раскрылся ещё с самого начала, но из-за обвала здесь должно появиться ещё больше людей, и если это случится, то кто-то обязательно обнаружит, что Саске не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.  
  
Если Саске сейчас же не уберётся отсюда на своих двоих, то выйти из здания ему будет суждено только под жёстким конвоем.  
  
Хоть Наруто понимал, что потом пожалеет об этом, он отошёл в сторону и указал на лестницу.  
  
— Здесь два выхода, — прошептал он, оглядываясь через плечо. Саске поднял голову, чтобы с подозрением его оглядеть. Наруто нахмурился. — Выход отсюда, знаешь же? Ты, наверное, зашёл через главный вход, но на втором уровне есть дыра, достаточно большая, чтобы протиснуться. Она будет справа от тебя. Просто… поторопись слинять отсюда, пока никто тебя не увидел.  
  
Саске бросил последний взгляд на рюкзак Наруто, но звук приближающихся голосов заставил его пошевелиться и молча направиться к секретному выходу.  
  
— Увидимся в следующий раз, — произнёс Саске, ухмыльнувшись через плечо.  
  
— Что? — растерянно спросил Наруто.  
  
— Я вовсе не собирался следовать твоей просьбе больше так не делать.  


***

  
  
— Тебе нужна моя _что_? — произнёс Наруто в совершенном неверии. Саске ничего не ответил, лишь кивнул. Наруто по-прежнему силился понять, что происходит. — Что, недостаточно напаскудил в _прошлый_ раз, когда я пытался тебе помочь?  
  
— Это другое.  
  
Наруто фыркнул. Ядовитое жало многолетнего опыта пробежало по венам, когда он невесело улыбнулся:  
— В моей квартире нет никаких артефактов, если ты пришёл за этим, — огрызнулся он, интуитивно ощущая, что было бы неплохо достать кинжал. — Так почему ты здесь на самом деле?  
  
В этом не было совершенно никакого смысла.  
  
Наруто мог бы разве что помочь _арестовать_ его. Он бы с радостью напомнил Саске, кто украл его артефакт, услужливо избив того до полусмерти. Но Наруто был уверен, что раз Саске тайком прокрался в его квартиру, то не это он подразумевает под помощью.  
  
— Ты же знаешь о древних египетских ритуалах, — попытке Саске вести непринуждённый разговор препятствовало то, что он стоял в тени.  
  
Наруто нахмурил брови в замешательстве. Конечно. Кое-что он знал, да. В область его знаний входили социальная жизнь египтян, храмовые тексты и роль магии. Хотя Наруто всё ещё не мог понять, почему Саске вообще интересует это, и скрестил руки на груди. Ублюдок в любом случае не ценит значение истории, о чём он ясно давал понять в каждое их столкновение.  
  
— И как это относится хоть к чему-то? Ты не ответил на вопрос, — пробурчал Наруто, сердясь всё больше от самой мысли.  
  
Застывший взгляд Саске внезапно остекленел и расфокусировался.  
  
— Это значит, что ты знаешь о проклятьях, — негромко проронил Саске.  
  
Рычание Курамы стало ещё громче. Собачонка повернулась к Наруто, как бы спрашивая разрешения наброситься. Наруто никогда не видел Кураму таким взвинченным, и при других обстоятельствах он бы уже ударил Саске самолично. Если Наруто кому и доверил бы растерзать Саске, то Кураме, и маленький говнюк с удовольствием воспользовался бы возможностью.  
  
Но на данный момент Курама был единственным, кто хотел рвать и метать, о чём Наруто дал знать, приблизившись к Саске.  
  
— Прекрати попусту тратить моё время! — крикнул Наруто. Саске лишь вздрогнул, оказывая слабое сопротивление, когда его придавили к балконному окну.  
  
Он казался невозмутимым даже тогда, когда Наруто зажал в кулаке ткань его рубашки, а второй рукой впился в бедро.  
— Лучше бы тебе рассказать мне, кому ты продал кинжал, иначе я надеру тебе зад. Хотя нет, я _ещё_ и выбью тебе зубы.  
  
Саске прищурился. Бледные пальцы решительно сжали кулак Наруто с такой же агрессией, и тот приготовился к ответной атаке. Ему не терпелось пару раз ударить ублюдка.  
  
И тем не менее, его хватка уменьшилась от удивления, когда в напряжённом взгляде Саске начала зарождаться неохотная мольба о понимании. Бледные губы разомкнулись и сомкнулись вновь, как будто Саске искал подходящие слова. Наруто наблюдал за его движениями с причудливым восхищением. Словно это совсем не тот человек, с которым он подрался в гробнице Ауручимару.  
  
То, как Саске смотрел на Наруто, — безэмоционально и неустрашимо даже перед лицом угрозы — нервировало его. Потому что он не такой. Он другой. Мудак. Высокомерный расхититель гробниц. Мошенник. Но совсем не милый. Наруто не позволит ему помыкать им вот так.  
  
Голос Саске был резок и зол, когда его руки безвольно повисли по бокам, а сам он взглядом прожигал дыру в земле.  
  
— Ты спрашивал, кому я продал кинжал. Его зовут Кабуто Якуши…  
  
Наруто заартачился. Совсем не так он представлял себе их разговор. В его воображении он каждый раз бьёт его по лицу, играючи, требует сказать, где кинжал, а Саске каждый раз отказывается признаться. Они бы подрались, Наруто бы надрал Саске зад, а потом бы с радостью похлопотал о его тюремном сроке, да ещё и при отягчающих обстоятельствах.  
  
Наруто поймал себя на том, что сбивается, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Почему ты… — начал он, сразу же замолкая.  
  
Саске поднял голову, и его чёлка упала ему на глаза.  
  
— Но у него больше нет кинжала. Он у меня…  
  
— Ч-чего? — поперхнулся Наруто. Это просто не имело никакого смысла. Наверняка это всё злая шутка Саске, который только и делает, что путает его, Наруто. — Зачем он тебе?!  
  
— Какой же ты шумный, — вскипел Саске, скривившись от боли.  
  
— Просто ответь на вопрос! Почему ты…?!  
  
Остальные слова исчезли так же, как и, по-видимому, все силы Саске.  
  
Саске отдёрнул от себя руку Наруто и рухнул на пол на руки и колени.  
  
Естественный лунный свет частично освещал силуэт Саске, и Наруто с ужасом осознал, что единственное, что не даёт Саске упасть, — его рука на чужой рубашке. Потому что он истекал кровью. Обильно.  
  
Обычно безупречный чёрный жилет его соперника сейчас был весь в красных пятнах, а его майка висела на нём дырявая. Глаза Наруто увеличились в размере, когда он сообразил, что его собственные пальцы больно врезались в свежую рану, и он тяжело сглотнул. Срань господня.  
  
— Ёб твою мать, Саске… — Наруто вздохнул. Он мгновенно оказался рядом с Саске на полу, кладя тому руку на спину.  
  
Саске панически жадно и коротко вдыхал. Он резко зашипел и закрыл плечо трясущейся ладонью. Наруто заметил движение и потянулся туда. Пуля попала туда? Поэтому он кровоточит? Мысли проскакивали в голове со скоростью света. Нехорошо, совсем нехорошо. Наруто поспешно огляделся.  
  
В комнате Сакуры вроде был набор для оказания первой помощи.  
  
Наруто поднялся и тут же помчался за ним, понимая, что всё, что он может, — оказать давление на рану, если это действительно был выстрел. Наруто даже не был уверен, насколько там всё плохо, и оценивал ущерб по себе. Наруто не был специалистом в медицине, и если бы Саске был кем-нибудь другим, он уже отвёз бы его в больницу.  
  
Наруто просто должен делать то, что должен, пока Сакура не придёт с работы. Когда он вернулся, он увидел Саске, кое-как ползущего к дивану. Курама куда-то пропал — по-видимому, когда опасность миновала, ему стало всё равно. Его собака попросту смирилась с этим.  
  
Наруто тряхнул головой и помог Саске занять вертикальное положение на диване. Он включил стоящий рядом светильник.  
  
— Какого хрена с тобой случилось? — спросил он. Саске был _бледным_ , неестественно бледным. Он никогда и не мог похвастаться загорелой кожей, но сейчас он выглядел _больным_.  
  
Наруто попытался успокоить нервы. Он вытащил марлю из комплекта и ловко потянулся к плечу Саске, чтобы получше рассмотреть.  
  
Саске шлёпнул его по руке.  
  
— Не трогай… меня, — грубо произнёс он, а его голос был настолько завораживающим, настолько наполнен чем-то незыблемым и тяжёлым, что Наруто почувствовал дрожь, прошедшую сквозь каждую часть его тела.  
  
Наруто сглотнул и, пытаясь игнорировать предупреждение, возмущённо выдохнул через нос. Сейчас _не время_ для гордости, особенно когда этот ублюдок истекает кровью на _его_ софе.  
  
Наруто понимал, что сейчас время играет против него, так что решительно отодвинул руку Саске и ухватился за его рубашку. Всё тело Саске ощутимо напряглось, затем, спустя мгновение, затряслось от гнева.  
  
— Не трогай, блять, меня! — заорал Саске, хватая запястье Наруто и пытаясь вывернуть его.  
  
Наруто громко выругался, проклиная весь этот дурдом.  
  
— Я должен перевязать рану, Саске, перестань вести как ёбаный ребёнок! Ты же хотел, чтоб я помог, верно?! — завопил он и разжал держащую его руку Саске. Саске напружился, когда Наруто убрал ткань его рубашки, надеясь быстро со всем этим покончить. Он увидел то, чего не видел даже в своих самых страшных кошмарах.  
  
Это была не рана.  
  
— Что… — Наруто с беспокойством изучал увиденное. Оранжевая, как пламя, метка медленно перемещалась острой, словно лезвие клинка, пульсирующей болью. Саске издал пронзительный болезненный вскрик, и Наруто похолодел от ужаса.  
  
Метка в форме трёх черных, как чернила татуировки, запятых, казалось, пульсировала под кожей Саске, и Саске яростно хрипел и отчаянно скрёб ногтями по ней, словно силясь выцарапать её оттуда. Наруто заострил внимание на рваных ранах Саске, которые тот нанёс себе сам, доведённый до отчаяния, и, действуя на рефлексах, принял дрожащие руки Саске в свои собственные.  
  
— Саске, хватит! Хватит, блять!  
  
Он все ещё отчаянно их удерживал, прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Саске в попытке отвлечь его собой от боли.  
  
Наруто совсем не задумывался об этом — не тогда, когда томящиеся от муки глаза Саске встретились с его, и он прошептал, что всё будет _хорошо_. Всё было бы хорошо. Но Наруто даже не представлял, что происходит. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного, и будь он проклят, если что-то такое есть в медицинских книгах Сакуры.  
  
Саске ничего не ответил. Он сконцентрировался на собственном дыхании и закусил губу, скорее всего, подавляя ещё один мучительный крик. Наруто только крепче сжал их руки вместе, чувствуя, как часы тикают с невыносимой медлительностью.  
  
Был уже почти полдень, когда Саске, наконец, отключился.


	4. Сбивая с толку

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наруто — амбициозный археолог, который стремится раскрыть все секреты таинственного Египта. Саске — мстительный расхититель гробниц, стоящий у него на пути.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено.

— …Наруто, — Сакура потёрла переносицу большим и указательным пальцем. — Последний раз говорю тебе: перестань стоять над душой и не мешай мне работать.  
  
— Прости, прости…  
  
Наруто отступил на шаг назад, переставая теребить края медицинского халата Сакуры. Его взгляд хаотично блуждал по безвольно лежащему Саске, и Сакура поняла, что метания её друга связаны с тем странным рассказом, с которым он накинулся на неё, как только она ступила на порог. Что-то там о пылающих метках и сверхъестественных штуках.  
  
Неслыханный феномен, который мог приключиться только с одним знакомым археологом.  
  
Пока она не заметила ничего необычного, но перед ней лежал мужчина, явно прошедший суровое испытание. Она заставила Наруто снять с Саске одежду, сумку и кобуры с оружием, давая Сакуре лучшую точку обзора, дабы оценить всю степень травмы. Тело Саске было усеяно порезами и синяками, но худшая рана располагалась на ноге и чуть-чуть задевала бедренную артерию.  
  
Сакура обтёрла Саске маленькой мочалкой и приподняла его ногу, подперев её подушками. Здесь нужно было действовать с особой тщательностью, чтобы уменьшить риск заражения, поэтому она осторожно вытерла и её, замечая, как лицо Саске передёргивало от дискомфорта. Убедившись, что закончила, теперь Сакура проверяла раны на наличие в них грязи или мусора.  
  
Она потратила несколько чистых тряпок, чтобы остановить кровотечение, а затем использовала антисептик и марлю. Что касается других травм, Сакура заметила, что Саске порвал одну или несколько связок на внешней лодыжке, которые были свёрнуты в трубочку и свидетельствовали об инверсии стопы. Опухоль сойдёт за несколько дней, но всё это время ему нужно не подвергать ноги какой бы то ни было нагрузке.  
  
Ещё были запястья, полностью оторванные от расхлябанного сустава. Сакура бросила осторожный взгляд зелёных глаз на нижнюю половину тела Саске. Колени были сильно ободраны. Сакура предположила, что он, скорее всего, упал с приличной высоты, попытался смягчить падение ладонями и с силой отогнул их к предплечью, так что она наложила туда повязку, прежде чем вернуться к протиранию остальных частей пояса нижних конечностей.  
  
Большая часть крови, которой он был заляпан, принадлежала не ему.  
  
Она не сообщала всего этого Наруто, хотя тот, вероятно, уже и так был в курсе. Кроме того, он был слишком занят хождением взад-вперёд и бормотанием ругательств себе под нос. Она слегка приподнялась, засовывая стетоскоп под рубашку обессиленного мужчины.  
  
Наруто прекратил вертеться, но вести себя тише не стал, так как теперь сидел на диване и стучал ногой. Сакура закатила глаза на закусившего в ожидании губу Наруто.  
  
— Сделай что-нибудь полезное, а? — вздохнула Сакура. — Принеси свою одежду из комнаты.  
  
— Оу, кхм. Точно, — рассеянно пробормотал он. Наруто ушёл, но тут же вернулся с тёмно-синей футболкой и спортивными штанами.  
  
Пусть она и не была уверена, что они подойдут Саске, но одеть его было нужно. Сакура жестом попросила Наруто помочь ей, усаживая бессознательного мужчину, чтобы натянуть ему через голову футболку.  
  
Футболка оказалась чуть великовата: грудная клетка Наруто была немного шире. Сакура наклонилась, собираясь заняться нижней половиной тела Саске. Наруто остановил её.  
  
— Э, не переживай. Тут я сам справлюсь, — сконфуженно проговорил он.  
  
Она ухмыльнулась.  
— Наруто, я работаю в больнице. Я каждый день вижу множество пенисов. Этот — такой же. Просто чуть больше и принадлежит красавчику.  
  
— Последнее предложение совсем ни к чему, — застонал Наруто. Неудивительно, что Саске её тип. Саске был _чей-угодно_ тип. Наруто нахмурился ещё больше.  
  
Он аккуратно, по одной, всунул ноги Саске в штанины.  
  
Затем Наруто нерешительно прокашлялся.  
  
— Что с ним происходит? — серьёзным тоном спросил он.  
  
— Ну… — Сакура сделала глубокий вдох, — …он ранен. Многие из повреждений неопасны, но у него есть несколько порванных связок — видимо, он падал — и колотая рана на ноге. К счастью, она не очень широкая и накладывать швы не надо. Нужно время, чтобы он оправился…  
  
Она замолчала, полезла в свою сумку и, наконец, приложила ко лбу Саске холодный компресс.  
  
— …тем не менее, у него лихорадка. У него обезвоживание, и он, скорее всего, заставил себя подняться на наш балкон. Вода, антибиотики и отдых поднимут его на ноги, так что когда он очнётся, скажи ему, чтоб не подвергал ноги нагрузке пару дней.  
  
— Отдых? — Наруто аж подавился. Он зло тряхнул головой, потирая переносицу. — Сакура, это не может быть всё. Этот ублюдок суётся сюда, ко мне, просит моей помощи _— моей помощи —_ и затем устраивает какой-то паранормальный пиздец в моей гостиной. С ним явно что-то происходит, и вряд ли отдых может это исправить.  
  
Она тяжело вздохнула, критично глядя Наруто в глаза.  
— Ты не думал, что тебе могло всё это померещиться? Ты говорил, ты как раз ложился спать, когда появился Саске. Скорей всего, у тебя были гипнагогические галлюцинации.  
  
— Неправда! — возмутился Наруто, вскидывая руки вверх. Он был уверен в том, что видел. — Проверь его шею ещё раз! Клянусь, там было что-то странное!  
  
— Я увидела там только тату, _всего лишь_ тату, — уверенно произнесла Сакура — рисунок был уникальным, но всё же это был рисунок.  
  
Она показательно провела пальцем вдоль чёрных томоэ, с румянцем осознавая, что у Саске кожа более гладкая, чем у неё. Сакура прочистила горло, пытаясь сильно не пялиться на привлекательного парня, который без приглашения завалился к ним в квартиру.  
  
Наруто выглядел разбитым. Он _чувствовал_ себя полностью разбитым.  
  
— Послушай, я понимаю, ты переживаешь… — деликатно начала Сакура, замечая, что тот совершенно поник, — но он правда в порядке. Он будет целиком и полностью здоров через несколько дней.  
  
— Ты должна была его видеть, Сакура. Этот чувак не в порядке, — настаивал Наруто, бросая беспокойный взгляд на изнурённое лицо Саске. Он спрятал лицо в ладони. — Хреново было. Не могу объяснить, что я видел, так, чтоб это не звучало безумно, но это точно не нормальная реакция на стихии или ещё какое дерьмо.  
  
Сакура скрестила руки на груди, не зная, что сказать. Ей не нравилось, как выглядел этот идиот с хмурым от беспокойства лицом. Обычно улыбающийся и немного уставший, оставляющий миски от рамена на полу гостиной и научные труды на кухонном столе, сейчас Наруто был в шаге от панической атаки.  
  
Исходя из того, что Наруто ей рассказал, Саске, по-видимому, на протяжении нескольких часов кричал в агонии.  
  
— Я могу проверить свои медицинские книжки… но я сомневаюсь, _серьёзно сомневаюсь_ , что найду там что-то, похожее на то, что ты мне описал, — честно сказала Сакура. — …кроме того, эти травмы он нанёс себе не сам. Сам знаешь.  
  
Наруто выдавил горькую улыбку, потупив взгляд.  
  
— Конечно… — он фыркнул, — против Саске настроен чуть ли не каждый египтянин. Всего за несколько лет он успел устроить саботаж и внезапную облаву везде, где у меня были раскопки, — и явно не только на Наруто. Поэтому для него не стало сюрпризом, что Саске нарвался на кого-нибудь, ведь самого Наруто несколько раз посещала мысль прикончить придурка.  
  
Но тех, кто напал на Саске, не просто посетила мысль. Они точно опасны и, возможно, преследуют Саске.  
  
Наруто был начеку с тех самых пор, как Саске отрубился, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждый звук и высматривая кого-нибудь подозрительного. Как только он почувствует неприятности, он тут же пойдёт в наступление. Он привык к опасностям. Он умел защищаться. С Курамой точно не должно быть никаких проблем.  
  
— Но Сакура… на случай, если его кто ищет, я… — начал было Наруто совершенно спокойно.  
  
— Знаю-знаю, — ей не нужно объяснять остальное. — Поживу у подруги какое-то время.  
  
Наруто с облегчением выдохнул.  
  
Сакура подошла к нему и нежно взъерошила его волосы. Как ни странно, уж она-то о себе позаботиться умела. Однако она не хотела заставлять Наруто беспокоиться из-за неё. Это был залог провала, и они оба это понимали.  
  
Собрав свой комплект, она ненадолго ушла в свою комнату, чтоб положить его на место и взять немного одежды. Сакура вернулась в гостиную, держа в руках сумку, и заметила вновь ссутулившегося над Саске, наблюдающего за ним, Наруто.  
  
— Я останусь у своей коллеги на несколько дней, — она говорила тихо, нарушая царящую тишину. — Доктор Куренай ждёт ребёнка, так что ей не помешает компания.  
  
Наруто кивнул, сразу же чувствуя себя спокойнее. Сакура щёлкнула его по затылку.  
— Если что изменится, _позвони_ мне. Понимаю, это слишком сложно для такого толстолобого, как ты, но всё же постарайся усвоить это своей тупой башкой, ладно?  
  
— Я позвоню, обещаю, — заверил её Наруто. Он честно не мог себе представить, что делал бы без Сакуры. Он знал только основы ухода за раной и перевязки, так что был до безумия рад, что живёт с врачом, а ещё больше был счастлив тому, что она так спокойна. — Спасибо, Сакура… правда, спасибо.  
  
Она усмехнулась, слегка потрепав его по щеке.  
  
— Просто перестань так сильно нервничать. Показываешь свой возраст.  
  
— Мне всего двадцать пять, — заспорил Наруто.  
  
— С этими морщинами на лбу выглядишь на все тридцать, — язвительно заметила она, направляясь к двери.  
  
Она закрылась за ней, и Наруто встал, чтобы замкнуться, сдвинув засов. Задумавшись, он задержал свои пальцы на металлической задвижке. Он нервничал, но на этот раз, хоть рядом был Саске, его нервозность приобрела иной характер.  
  
Наруто закусил губу.  
  
Впервые он переживал за Саске — хотя бы потому, что не мог объяснить увиденное. Тот момент с Саске напоминал сцену из «Экзорциста», а Наруто считал, что фильм — полное говно, и был благодарен тому, что Саске не начал летать по комнате и разговаривать на странных языках.  
  
И всё же образы горящей поверх кожи Саске метки и его пронзительные крики всё ещё были свежи в памяти Наруто. Они были… естественными. Наруто видел много «загадок древности», но каждой из них было чёртово научное толкование. Но не этой. К сожалению, ему не повезло иметь священника под рукой, который бы побрызгал святой водой на его мебель. Не повезло иметь рядом актрису Крис Макнейл для моральной поддержки.  
  
Наруто нахмурился, пытаясь сбросить с плеч гору беспокойства.  
  
Он был уверен, что обязательно поймёт, что к чему. Тут просто обязано быть хоть какое-никакое объяснение. Он обсудит это с Саске, когда тот проснётся.  
  
Но это произошло чуть скорее, чем Наруто ожидал: обернувшись, он чуть из кожи вон не вылез, когда увидел стоящего перед собой в опасной близости Саске.  
  
— Саске, — Наруто тут же положил руку на грудь поверх колотящегося в бешеном ритме сердце. — Ёб твою мать, как же ты меня напугал! Не подкрадывайся так ко мне!  
  
Саске не ответил, даже когда Наруто подошёл ближе и опустил ладонь на его плечо, чтоб поддержать чуть покачивающегося Саске. Наруто совсем-уж-несдержанно взглянул поверх плеча Саске, с облегчением отмечая, что ничего странного не происходит. И пусть он был счастлив, что парень не в коме (никогда в жизни он и представить не мог, что подумает такое), что-то было не так. Саске просто стоял тут: стоял с видом жаждущего человека, который застрял в пустыне и только что нашёл оазис. Желающий и кровожадный.  
  
— Ты… э, хорошо себя чувствуешь? — он всё ещё не мог свыкнуться с тем, что из всех возможных людей беспокоится о Саске, но Наруто был из тех, кто придерживался фразы «лежачего не бьют». — Ты всё ещё хреново выглядишь.  
  
Саске сбивчиво выдохнул и вяло склонил голову набок. Он пристальным взором оглядел тело Наруто и опустил взгляд.  
  
— Наруто… — произнёс он. Наруто не упустил, как Саске прошёлся языком по своей нижней губе. Его голос упал на октаву. — Где ты был?  
  
Наруто тяжело сглотнул, изо всех сил игнорируя напряжённую атмосферу.  
  
— Прямо… здесь? — запутавшись, ответил он. Он взглянул на перебинтованные ноги Саске и вспомнил, как Сакура говорила, что тому не стоит вставать с кровати. Должно быть, он в бреду. — Просто, эм, ложись обратно, ладно? — наказал Наруто. Он обернул свою руку вокруг талии Саске, чтобы помочь тому дойти назад к дивану.  
  
А после этого он может дать ему аспирин или ещё что. Курама, скорее всего, спит на его стёганом ватном одеяле — изнеженная задница не пошевелится, даже если случится пожар, — поэтому Наруто пошёл в комнату Сакуры взять одеяло из её шкафа.  
  
По крайней мере, он пока знает, что делать.  
  
Наруто повернулся, и он прекрасно _знал_ , что творится, когда его спина ударилась о диван.  
  
Это был уже не первый раз, когда Саске застал его врасплох, но первый раз, когда Наруто решил не бороться в ответ. Сакура его убьёт, если он навредит её пациенту, особенно после всего, что она сделала для него, так что Наруто попытался успокоиться, сваливая странное поведение Саске на горячку или нервный срыв: иначе как ещё объяснить то, что тот положил свои ладони Наруто на бёдра.  
  
Наруто закусил нижнюю губу, вдруг понимая, что ему трудно озвучить тревогу, пока крепко держащий его Саске впился в него своим взглядом. Наруто запутался ещё больше, когда Саске наклонил голову, чтобы губами легко коснуться его ключицы. Наруто заметно вздрогнул.  
  
Бледные пальцы проворно схватили непослушную прядь, чтобы заправить её Наруто за ухо; этот жест потряс его до глубины души. Почти нежно и очень _чувственно_. Наруто парализовало, и он был твёрдо уверен, что _это ненормально._  
  
Нужно позвонить Сакуре. Саске точно спятил.  
  
Наруто в панике бросил взгляд на дверь. Козлина ласкал его лицо так, что хотелось кричать, и если не это говорило о том, что кое-кто срочно нуждается в поездке в травмпункт, то Наруто не знал, что ещё нужно.  
  
— Послуш… а-ах… — замявшись, Наруто поперхнулся. Саске взял лицо Наруто в свои ладони, и расстояние между ними начало стремительно сокращаться, пока не перестало совсем существовать. Саске был на волосок от прикосновения собственных губ к губам Наруто.  
  
Биение сердца громким гулом раздавалось в ушах. Пусть этот ублюдок был гораздо тише чем нахальный, самоуверенный подонок, которого Наруто знал и ненавидел, он не был оптимистически настроен по отношению к этому тронутому и, возможно, страдающего амнезией Саске. Он попытался сформулировать предложение.  
  
— Саске… мне кажется, ты забыл, кто перед тобой? Иначе бы ты не делал этого. Это… странно.  
  
Саске промурлыкал что-то неразборчивое.  
  
Наруто напряг слух, чтобы услышать.  
  
Затем ловкие пальцы провели по одной из трёх параллельных полосок-шрамов на лице Наруто. Археолог задрожал, ощутил жар… и начал сильно задыхаться, когда губы Саске коснулись его губ.  
  
Время словно застыло.  
  
Язык Саске с нетерпением скользнул в горячий и открытый в ошеломлении рот Наруто, а сам Наруто обнаружил, что не может и шелохнуться. Он был вынужден приподняться, когда чужие руки грубо и требовательно дёрнули его за золотые космы.  
  
Наруто силился убедить себя, что сейчас его целует _Саске_. Это было и будет всегда неправильно и неестественно, и пошло оно всё на хуй, если Сакура разозлится на Наруто позже. Он должен оттолкнуть Саске. Но он не мог.  
  
Саске вдруг стал точно таким недоброжелательным и жадным, как и полагалось при его профессии: казалось, он хотел узнать все неизведанные уголки рта Наруто, словно бросая самому себе вызов попробовать столько, сколько сможет. И он пробовал. В этом Саске был неумолим, и Наруто быстро осознал, что сдаётся. Он только вздыхал в поцелуй, обдумывая в это время причины, почему он _не должен_ , а Саске тем временем скользил рукой по его груди, попутно расстёгивая рубашку.   
  
Наруто оказался в полном смятении. Голова дико закружилась, когда горячий и влажный рот Саске беспорядочно заскользил вниз по его челюсти. _По его горлу._ Саске задрал его футболку и впился губами в участок кожи на животе, оставляя ощутимый засос.  
  
Наруто судорожно вздохнул, ощущая, что возбуждается.  
  
— Как же долго… — шептал Саске прямо в его кожу, из-за чего слова были едва различимыми. Сердце Наруто пропустило удар. — Я знал, что снова тебя увижу… Ау ибек, ими-хиб мервет.  
  
Наруто словно очнулся и тут же вытаращился на Саске.  
  
— Чт…? — что он сказал? Саске не говорит на арабском. Даже Наруто едва понимает этот язык. Но он узнал диалект. На древних египетских письменах не записывались гласные, но они были у тех, кто пытался имитировать этот язык. Он брал уроки, где профессора занимались фонетикой.  
  
Наруто оказался полностью сбит с толку. В этом не было смысла. Может, он и не услышал, что говорил Саске дальше, но ему не нужен был переводчик, чтобы понять, что рука Саске лежит на его паху, поэтому Наруто тут же схватил её, не позволяя зайти дальше. Он неистово покраснел, когда до него наконец дошло, почему его штаны съехали на бёдра.  
  
— Съеби с меня, ублюдок! — пронзительно закричал Наруто и ударил своим лбом по лбу Саске, отбросив того назад. Руки Саске снова приблизились к его лицу и болезненно обхватили.  
  
Наруто был слишком сосредоточен на собственном дыхании, чтоб проявить хоть какое-нибудь сочувствие — не тогда, когда его тут чуть не совратили. Нервы были на пределе, так что он тут же натянул свою рубашку обратно. Теперь его интересовало, что будет делать Саске дальше. Начнёт ползать на своих конечностях задом наперёд? Может, Наруто стоит позвонить в местную мечеть? Или синагогу? Или попрыгать над ним с крестом и четками самостоятельно?  
  
Наруто получил ответ на свой вопрос, когда Саске, вместо того, чтобы закатить глаза и начать биться в конвульсиях, разгневанно прошипел знакомое оскорбление.  
  
— Что это было, идиот? — Саске потёр переносицу. Наруто возмущённо фыркнул, считая, что ответ и так вполне очевиден.  
  
— Ты лапал меня! — Наруто вскинул руки в обвинительном жесте. — Какого чёрта с тобой не так, а?! То, что ты ранен, не значит, что я буду нянчить тебя своим членом!  
  
Глаза Саске расширились. Его губы скривились в скептической ухмылке, будто у Наруто поехала крыша. А затем он глянул вниз на своё одеяние. У Саске застучало дробью в висках, когда он осознал, что на нём чужая одежда.  
  
— Ты раздел меня? — выплюнул Саске. — Что? Пытаешься проецировать собственные фантазии на меня? Если хочешь, чтобы мне полегчало, дебил, позволь _отрезать_ твой член. Я тебя и пальцем не касался.  
  
Наруто поверить не мог в поебень, что он слышал.  
  
— Проецировать? — он разинул рот от возмущения. — Это ты только что сидел на мне! Ты касался _меня_!  
  
— Я спал, пока тебе не пришло в голову стукнуть своей пустой головой по моей. Не притворяйся имбецилом, Наруто, сегодня тебе это не идёт.  
  
— Не говори мне, что не помнишь, Саске, всё это было буквально минуту назад, — Наруто зарычал. — Ты целовал меня, чёрт подери! — Наруто, вообще-то, понравилось, но он всеми силами пытался об этом не думать. Он тщетно убеждал себя, что сейчас поймает Саске на очевидной истерии.  
  
— Целовал тебя? — нахмурился Саске, смотря на Наруто так, словно у того за спиной неожиданно выросли крылья и сейчас он взлетит. Это было сказано с такой жёлчью, что Наруто почти обиделся. — Ты и правда идиот, если считаешь, что это возможно. Или ты так пытаешься что-то сказать мне, а, _Наруто_?  
  
Наруто покраснел, столкнувшись с приличным язвительным ответом. Он был на волоске от нервного срыва: сначала Саске воссоздаёт сцену из фильма Фридкина, а уже в следующее мгновение облизывает его лицо, что-то шепча на мёртвом языке.  
  
Смысла, как по традиции, в этом всём не было.  
  
— Ты несёшь бред, — решительно настаивал Наруто. Саске изогнул изящную бровь, явно возмущённый его упорством. — Всего несколько минут назад ты…  
  
Трогал его. Везде, где только можно и нельзя. Но чем дольше Наруто глядел на Саске, тем больше осознавал, что тот понятия не имеет, о чём он. Наруто слышал о лунатизме, но разве лунатики творят _такое_? Может, нужно спросить Сакуру, входит ли бормотание на древнеегипетском в список побочных эффектов от обезболивающего.  
  
Наруто силился собраться с мыслями, игнорируя покалывание на губах, которые с особой тщательностью оценивал всё тот же Саске какое-то мгновение назад. Саске только поморщился, не понимая, на что Наруто хотел намекнуть, но почувствовал, что, возможно, есть крупица правды в словах заметно ёрзающего Наруто. Местами.  
  
— Ла-а-а-а-дно… — протянул Наруто, пытаясь разбираться со всем постепенно. Понемножку. Сейчас он решил начать с начала. Он неуверенно провёл рукой по волосам. — Послушай, что ты помнишь?  
  
— Помню, как проснулся от твоих идиотских криков, — невозмутимо отчеканил Саске, вытирая пот со лба липкою рукой. Наруто закатил глаза.  
  
— Я имел в виду, до этого.  
  
Саске призадумался, болезненно нахмурившись.  
  
— Помню, как пришёл сюда, чтобы убежать.  
  
Ну, хоть что-то.  
  
— Убежать? — повторил за ним Наруто. Он едва скрывал неверие в голосе. — Интересное же ты выбрал место, где спрятаться, Саске. Никогда бы не подумал, что твой первый инстинкт — побежать ко мне. — Саске контролировал себя чуть лучше, чем раньше, но был всё ещё чрезвычайно бледным; на последнее заявление он и вовсе отвёл взгляд, становясь ещё угрюмее. Гордиться в сложившейся ситуации ему было особо нечем, о чём он дал знать, гневно сосредоточив внимание на ковре.  
  
Наруто сел возле него на диван, складывая руки на груди.  
  
— От кого ты убегал?  
  
— Нет нужды сейчас это обсуждать, — резко ответил Саске, всё ещё глядя в сторону. Наруто ощутил, как его грудь горит от раздражения. После всего, что он здесь пережил, Наруто не позволит Саске просто молчать. Ему _нужно_ знать, что происходит, и нужно знать это _сейчас_.  
  
— Не играй в это дерьмо со мной, Саске, — Наруто зарычал, наклоняясь ближе. — Обычно ты находишь меня, чтоб украсть мои артефакты. А в этот раз ты пришёл ко мне и забрызгал кровью мой, сука, коврик. Как минимум, ты должен объяснить, почему.  
  
В конце концов, Саске попросил его о помощи. Не мог же он просто взять и передумать. Это не так работает.  
  
Нетерпеливо постукивая пальцем по колену, Наруто ждал. Саске, казалось, раздумывал минуту над ответом, не сильно проникаясь чужой угрозой, но и не желая просто игнорировать. Наконец он сдался, встречаясь со взглядом Наруто.  
  
— Больше месяца назад я получил заказ от человека по имени Якуши Кабуто… — стальным голосом начал Саске. — …он хотел конкретно меня и предложил пятьдесят тысяч фунтов за поиски артефакта из определённого места. Кинжал.  
  
— Поиски? Ты хотел сказать «кражу», да?  
  
Саске закатил глаза. Он подметил злость Наруто, но никак не прокомментировал. Такая враждебность вполне естественна после того, что Саске устроил ему в гробнице Ауручимару. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, до сих пор не чувствуя себя виноватым, а желая только насолить Наруто побольше.  
  
— Наруто, ты и так уже был вовлечён и, в конце концов, ты проделал за меня большую часть работы, добе.  
  
— Я не собираюсь слушать твои злорадства, — Наруто ощетинился, чувствуя на руках зуд от желания проехаться по лицу Саске кулаком, но тогда вся работа Сакуры будет коту под хвост. — Если не можешь спокойно рассказать, кретин… — он умолк, в его голосе отчётливо слышалось предупреждение.  
  
— Ладно. После того как я отыскал его…  
  
—  _Украл_ , — поправил Наруто.  
  
— Неважно, — Саске насмешливо ухмыльнулся. — Он назначил встречу неделю назад в Замалеке, чтобы устроить обмен. По идее, это должно было занять всего несколько минут.  
  
— И что же случилось? — едко спросил Наруто. — Не получил, что запросил?  
  
— Вообще-то, получил даже сверх того, — едва слышно пробормотал Саске. Наруто задавал свои тупые вопросы, хотя очевидно, что что-то явно пошло не по плану.  
  
Наруто уже начал сожалеть, что ввязался в это, приютив вороватого подонка в своей квартире. Он обнаружил, что становится всё взволнованнее при мысли о Саске, небрежно протягивающем какую-то ценную безделушку в некой сомнительной сделке, а затем при мысли о том моменте, когда что-то пошло не так.  
  
Саске только помрачнел — на этот раз он попал в большую опасность. В смертельную.  
  
— Он «забыл» упомянуть, что собирается использовать меня не только для получения артефакта…  
  
Наруто быстро заморгал, чтоб убедиться, что правильно услышал.  
  
— Что? — настойчиво спросил он.  
  
Саске был напряжён и сдержан, но также была заметна нерешительность. Как будто он сам не до конца понимал, что произошло. Он скривился, когда слегка коснулся пальцами своей шеи, надавливая на чернильно-чёрные знаки, которые появились буквально несколько часов назад.  
  
— Смотри, он меня вырубил. А когда я пришёл в себя через несколько дней, я истекал кровью, и в мою руку был вложен кинжал. Больше я ничего не помню… он что-то сделал со мной. Мне нужно знать, что. Ты поможешь мне или нет?  
  
Наруто поднял руку, прищуренно смотря на Саске взглядом лазурных глаз: было трудно поверить, что Саске, проклятие всей его жизни, умоляет его же о помощи. В его фантазиях этот день был гораздо приятнее — с ногой Наруто на спине Саске и с его закованными в наручники запястьями, пока сам Наруто с огромной радостью доставляет его властям, смеясь всю дорогу.  
  
Ему требовалась добрая минута, чтобы обдумать, и целая вечность, чтобы поверить, перед тем как он наклонился вперёд, недоверчиво потирая затылок. Потому что, несмотря на весь факт происходящего, в его голове никак не могла уложиться одна маленькая, но весьма малоприятная мысль. Мысль, которая беспокоила его с самого начала.  
  
Что Саске вообще от него хочет, кроме убежища? Наруто не собирался сочувствовать ублюдку, да и очевидно, что тот пришёл не за этим. Наруто мало что мог для него сделать, кроме, разве что, совета обратиться в полицию, чего Саске не сделает даже через миллион лет. Тогда что?  
  
— Я уже помог тебе, разве нет? — напомнил Наруто в замешательстве, не до конца уверенный, чего просит Саске. — Моя подруга Сакура перевязала твои раны. Она сказала, ты будешь в порядке через несколько дней, если не будешь подвергать ноги нагрузке.  
  
— Я не это имел в виду. Если бы мне была нужна только медицинская помощь, я бы обратился в больницу, болван, — решительно повторил Саске, выглядя раздражённым. _Говорящим с неохотой_. Будто непонимание Наруто заставляло его рассказывать что-то мучительное. — Он сделал кое-что… ещё…  
  
— Кое-что ещё? Сакура везде проверила, — заверил его Наруто и тяжело насупился, вспоминая, с _какой_ тщательностью его проверяла Сакура. — Поверь мне, когда дело доходит до пациента, она выкладывается на все сто. Она врач из больницы неподалёку. Одна из лучших, так что сомневаюсь, что с тобой что-то не…  
  
Саске почувствовал, что его терпение на пределе: он был не в силах поверить, насколько Наруто был беспросветно туп. Он сердито схватил безобразную футболку, в которую был одет, и с силой дёрнул её вниз так, что обнажил ключицу. Наруто внезапно прервал сам себя на полуслове, замечая сгорающее со стыда лицо Саске. Было так странно видеть того… _покрасневшим_?  
  
— Ну так скажи мне, Наруто. По-твоему, это обычное ранение? Что сказала твоя подруга-врач насчёт него?  
  
Наруто густо сглотнул, вспоминая, что именно говорила ему Сакура насчёт этого же пятнышка на коже Саске. Она назвала его тату. В лучшем случае, гипнагогическими галлюцинациями. Он только открыл было рот, собираясь дать закономерный ответ, но почему-то не смог ничего придумать. Наруто закрыл рот, сильнее нахмурив брови, когда Саске недовольно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Вот. Я именно об этом и говорю. Мне нужна не _медицинская помощь_ , — Саске казался злым и потерянным, а Наруто всё ещё не до конца понимал, что тот хотел ему сказать. Или, по крайней мере, он боялся прийти к тому же самому выводу. Потому что происходящее было безумно — даже безумнее, чем Саске, ввалившийся к нему в квартиру.  
  
_«Это значит, что ты знаешь о проклятьях…»_  — напряжённый голос Саске отразился эхом в его голове, и Наруто осторожно улыбнулся, когда до него дошло, к чему тот клонит. Он нервно хихикнул, бросая Саске полный сомнения взгляд.  
  
— Саске… — насмешливо протянул Наруто. — Ты же не собираешься мне сказать, что ты думаешь, что ты проклят, правда?  
  
Саске стиснул зубы. Он не собирался говорить это вслух ещё раз.  
  
Улыбка Наруто стала только больше, когда он осознал, что _да_ , именно это Саске пытался сказать, и открыто рассмеялся тому в лицо. Смех отражался от стен, и Наруто шлёпнул по колену, смеясь всё сильнее; лицо Саске приобретало необыкновенный оттенок розового, когда тот встал со стула.  
  
— Т-ты, ахахахахаха, серьёзно думаешь, что ты проклят?! — Наруто фыркнул, повторяя сказанное ранее. — Никогда не мог подумать, что именно ты веришь в подобную чушь. Может, это просто твоя совесть, а, Саске?  
  
Глаза Саске превратились в узенькие щелки, что выглядело совершенно убийственно. Наруто подумалось, что тот может в любой момент подняться и придушить его. Но он не получил такого шанса.  
  
Они оба одновременно повернулись на звук разбитого стекла. Курама залаял в спальне Наруто, где был заперт, и Наруто почувствовал, как кровь холодеет в жилах, когда чужие шаги пересекли его устланный ковром пол, а после кто-то захлопнул дверь.  
  
Затем послышался высокий пронзительный вой, и Курама замолчал.  
  
Наруто побежал к нему.


	5. Считай свои проклятия

Скулёж Курамы был довольно слабым, но Наруто всё ещё мог его услышать. Он прижался к стене, тщательно прислушиваясь к звукам, исходящим из его спальни. Кто-то рылся в его ящиках, двигал вещи, и Наруто задержал дыхание, осознавая, что, кажется, его худшие опасения сбываются.  
  
Кто-то преследовал Саске и, как и раненый ублюдок, лежащий на его диване, они не привыкли пользоваться входной дверью.  
  
Наруто насупился, слушая, как очередной ящик с грохотом бросили на пол и открыли новый. Незваный гость, очевидно, появился тут не для того, чтобы посмотреть на впечатляющее разнообразие трусов с животным принтом. Это Наруто знал наверняка. Они что-то искали, и у него было несколько идей, что именно.  
  
 _«Мне нужна твоя помощь…»_  
  
Они пришли за кинжалом.  
  
И, возможно, за Саске.  
  
Наруто нахмурил брови, снова услышав тихий скулёж Курамы. Что бы это ни было, его нервы были на пределе. Хоть, по-видимому, его собака была ранена, но, по крайней мере, жива — отчасти это облегчало страхи. Он полез за пояс штанов, достал оттуда нож и с отточенной лёгкостью перекатил его в правой руке.  
  
Наруто попытался заставить свои руки перестать трястись. Он научился джиу-джитсу от своей чрезвычайно темпераментной матери, когда ему было пять, а отец тренировал его айкидо с тех пор как ему исполнилось семь. Так что он был готов к нападениям. Кроме того, годы вражды с Саске с её обваливающимися пещерами и рушащимися мостами научили быть готовым к сюрпризам. А если ещё и считать спарринги с Неджи, то Наруто мог бы сказать, что имеет большой опыт в рукопашной борьбе.  
  
Но до него постепенно доходило, что заставляло его нервничать не сомнение в собственных способностях, а безопасность Курамы; Наруто даже не смел предположить, что увидит по ту сторону двери.  
  
Он схватился за ручку, облизывая губы, в надежде, что застанет их врасплох — _кем бы эти «они» не были_. Стояла жуткая тишина, не считая того воя, который испугал его несколько мгновений назад. Он повернул ручку и зашёл в спальню прежде чем успел придумать какой-нибудь план.  
  
— Эй, кретин! Какого хрена ты о себе дум…?! — завопил Наруто, врываясь внутрь, готовый надрать задницу или свалить. Остаток фразы так и остался невысказанным.  
  
Потому что вместо того, чтоб встретить чей-нибудь кулак себе в лицо или какого-нибудь психопата, который приставил бы пушку к его голове, Наруто видел только пустую комнату.  
  
— Какого…? — Наруто резко выдохнул. Он, озадаченный, тут же спрятал нож обратно.  
  
Очередной всхлип прозвучал из дальнего угла комнаты.  
  
Сердце Наруто ёкнуло, когда он, наконец, наткнулся на съёжившийся комок шерсти возле его кровати. Лапы и пасть Курамы были в крови. Когда собачонка заметила Наруто, то её тревожный взгляд сменился на взгляд разгневанного тирана, которого заставили слишком долго ждать. Наруто успокаивающе улыбнулся, но его грудь болезненно сжалась. Он даже подумать не мог, что когда-либо почувствует облегчение, увидев уродливую морду Курамы.  
  
— Вот ты где… — прошептал Наруто, расслабляя напряжённые плечи.  
  
Он быстро пересёк комнату и запрыгнул на кровать. Потом упал на колени и подхватил Кураму, баюкая того в своих руках. Курама почти возмущённо заскулил, пригнув уши.  
  
— Ты… — Наруто резко выдохнул, зарываясь лицом в мех Курамы, — …чертовски меня напугал, серьёзно.  
  
Курама фыркнул, и это был такой знакомый раздражающий «фырк», что Наруто был готов бегать и суетиться вокруг собаки по поводу и без, потому что _а что ему ещё оставалось;_ эти мысли заставили Наруто улыбнуться ещё шире. Как бы он не ворчал на него, а Курама был его семьёй. Пёс был частью его жизни уже целых двенадцать лет, пережил даже родителей Наруто. Если бы с ним что-то случилось…  
  
Наруто отстранился, рассматривая дрожащего шипперке. Когда он провёл рукой по боку Курамы, животное вздрогнуло. Похоже, туда пришёлся тот удар. Открытых ран видно не было, но было вполне очевидно, что Курама ввязался в борьбу со злоумышленником.  
  
Наруто стёр большим пальцем кровавую жидкость со рта Курамы и поднёс его к уровню глаз.  
  
Кровь принадлежала не Кураме.  
  
Наруто усмехнулся:  
— Задал им жару, да?  
  
Уголки пасти Курамы, казалось, дёрнулись вверх от гордости.  
  
Наруто щёлкнул его по носу и нежно приобнял, когда внезапный ветерок просочился в комнату. Ветер взъерошил белокурые пряди, и Наруто поднял голову, с сомнением поглядывая на открытое окно. Он понял две вещи. Первая — окно было разбито, что объясняло звук, услышанный ранее, а вторая… на его ковре алели кровавые следы… ведущие прямо за его спину, в шкаф.  
  
Кровь застыла в жилах.  
  
Нежданный посетитель не ушёл, как думалось Наруто, но теперь он знал, где тот прячется.  
  
Курама залаял. Его уши встали торчком, пока он рычал через плечо Наруто. Он сохранял тот же суровый вид, что и при встрече с Саске, поэтому Наруто встал с Курамой на руках, повернулся и положил его на кровать. Он только успел подумать над раздавшимся звуком, как дверь шкафа открылась и кто-то бросился к нему, целясь ногой в живот.  
  
Наруто чертыхнулся и рефлекторно уклонился от удара.  
  
Он обернулся, чтобы услышать мягкий смешок и не менее мягкие руки, которые были протянуты к нему. Руки, принадлежавшие женщине, одетой в фаянсовый сетчатый топ и обтягивающие чёрные шорты, извивались в попытке вырваться из его хватки. Её нога кровоточила в том месте, где Курама укусил, и она ослепительно ему улыбнулась, а её фиолетовые волосы и белоснежные зубы сверкали с избыточным энтузиазмом.  
  
— Хорошая реакция, парень, — смеясь, сказала незнакомка, пока Курама клацал зубами на неё с кровати.  
  
— Я чуть не расплакалась, — она наклонила голову в сторону шкафа, — из-за вашей маленькой сопливой сцены. Но этот парень чуть не оторвал мне кусок ноги, так что если не возражаешь, у нас с ним парочка незаконченных дел.  
  
Уголки губ Наруто поднялись вверх на такую похвалу его собаки.  
  
— Ты и правда сделал это, Курама? — сказал он. — Хороший мальчик.  
  
Она заскрежетала зубами. С яростным толчком она, наконец-то, вывернула свою кисть из его рук и отпрыгнула назад. Наруто знал, что будет дальше, поэтому стал в боевую позицию, раздвинув ноги в стороны. Курама принял аналогичную позу, готовясь к прыжку.  
  
— А теперь скажи мне, — Наруто прищурился, — какого хрена ты хочешь?  
  
— А? — она лениво моргнула. — И ты даже не хочешь узнать, как меня зовут? Как грубо.  
  
Она разозлилась, и Наруто с опаской наблюдал, как она вытаскивала боевой нож, так похожий на его собственный. Наруто тоже потянулся к своему, затем обратив его в её сторону. Она присвистнула, поражённая.  
  
— Ну, я всё равно тебе скажу. Должен же хоть один из нас быть вежливым, правда? — она дёрнула головой, оскалив зубы в улыбке. — Меня зовут Анко… а тебя?  
  
— Наруто, — грубо припечатал он.  
  
— Странное имя, — задумчиво произнесла Анко, пожимая плечами. Она сделала шаг в сторону Наруто, и тот инстинктивно сделал шаг назад.  
  
— Что ж, Наруто. Я просто подумала, что тебе стоит знать имя того, кто собирается тебя убить. Ну, а теперь, когда этим неуклюжим представлениям конец…  
  
Она указала ножом в его сторону, и её глаза засверкали недобрым огнём.  
  
— …Давай приступим.  
  


***

  
  
Комната всё ещё кружилась.  
  
Земля под ним всё ещё тряслась.  
  
Саске поднялся с дивана, чтобы последовать за Наруто, но ноги по-прежнему подкашивались.  
  
Он едва слышал, как Наруто пошёл в свою спальню, потому что в его ушах стоял белый шум. С тех пор как Наруто разбудил его своим резким окриком и крутящимися конечностями, Саске чувствовал себя странно, сбитым с толку. Словно вся его сила куда-то утекла, а вместо неё пришло что-то более тяжёлое и ядовитое.  
  
Кожу неприятно покалывало. Недавняя тошнота теперь сопровождалась головокружением, и Саске с осторожностью касался пятнышка на шее, потирая кожу там, где ранее появилась необычная метка.  
  
Больше он ничего не помнил.  
  
Саске вздохнул и склонил голову назад, чтобы посмотреть в потолок. Ему не хотелось думать о карме, но слова Наруто о том, что он получил то, что заслужил, крутились в голове заезженной пластинкой. Он понимал, что его профессия подразумевала различные неприятности, но ему и в голову не могло прийти, что из всех людей мира он приползёт за помощью именно к Наруто.  
  
Он прерывисто втянул в себя поток воздуха и провёл рукой по волосам.  
  
Саске осознал, что что-то не так в тот момент, когда встретился с Кабуто лично.  
  
От покупателя, наполовину скрытого головной повязкой, так и несло подлостью. И пусть Саске было глубоко плевать на низкие намерения его клиентов насчёт артефактов, которые он находил, но всё равно чувствовал себя неуютно из-за этой гаденькой улыбочки и безумного блеска чужих глаз, пожирающих его взглядом, словно он чья-то ценная собственность.  
  


***

  
  
_— Очень приятно наконец-то встретиться с тобой лично, Саске…  
  
Саске быстро кивнул, окидывая взглядом аллею.  
  
Луна висела высоко в небе, горячий бриз овевал его щёки — любезный камазин* дул с юга. Он вышел из тени в свет. Песок захрустел под его ногами, когда он сделал шаг вперёд; Саске продолжал держать одну руку на кобуре с пистолетом, а второй полез в сумку за кинжалом.  
  
Артефакт был завёрнут в ткань; он вынул его оттуда и выжидающе склонил голову.  
  
— Сначала деньги, — он нахмурился. — Когда увижу всё, тогда и отдам.  
  
Кабуто улыбнулся и сказал лёгким, воздушным голосом:  
— Ну конечно, как я мог забыть?  
  
Что-то его нервировало в жестах этого мужчины. Саске не мог сдержаться от изучения Кабуто, пока тот ходил вокруг Саске бесчисленное количество раз; ониксовые глаза впились в пепельно-серые пучки волос.  
  
— Никаких фокусов, — предупредил его Саске; грозное выражение лица без слов говорило о том, что случится, если что-то пойдёт не по плану. Если будет хоть один намёк на то, что его обманули, он тут же уйдёт. Это был не первый раз, когда он встречался с клиентом в глухом переулке, и он понимал, что и не последний. Он всегда был настороже.  
  
Кабуто негромко хмыкнул в знак согласия и взял чемоданчик, который за ним стоял. Он положил его на землю плашмя. Это был чёрный чехол из страусового пера с подкладкой из тонкой замши. Он небрежным жестом подозвал Саске, чтобы тот наклонился и оценил самолично. Саске подошёл, но остановился, колеблясь.  
  
— Открой его сам, — приказал он, прищурившись.  
  
Кабуто ухмыльнулся и снова наклонился.  
  
— Осторожничаешь, да? — он почти мурлыкал. Саске издал неопределённый звук, пристально наблюдая, как мужчина отпирает зажимы. Чемодан открылся, и его взору предстали аккуратно уложенные в ровные ряды купюры. Кабуто слегка провёл по ним пальцем, словно призывая Саске самому коснуться, чтобы убедиться в их подлинности.  
  
Огонёк жадности загорелся в его глазах, но Саске старался не выглядеть слишком нетерпеливым, склонившись над чемоданом, чтобы подсчитать деньги, настолько, насколько позволяло положение тела. Он запросил пятьдесят тысяч фунтов. Выглядело вполне на столько — даже больше. Однако ему не хотелось попусту тратить время, пересчитывая каждую банкноту, так что пришлось поверить клиенту на слово.  
  
В любом случае, если фунты окажутся поддельными, он будет преследовать преступника до тех пор, пока тот не заплатит то, что положено, вместе с процентами за потраченное время.  
  
— Удовлетворён? — поинтересовался Кабуто.  
  
— Хн, — утвердительно отвечал Саске, захлопывая чемодан. Он забрал его прежде, чем подошёл к Кабуто и положил кинжал в протянутые в ожидании руки. Кабуто властно сжал его пальцами, а лицо осветилось маниакальным ликованием.  
  
— Благодарю за твоё беспокойство, Саске…  
  
Его вновь закрыла тень.  
  
— Он достоин этого вознаграждения.  
  
Со спины кто-то ударил его тупым предметом.  
_

***

  
  
Саске стиснул зубы, вспоминая сумасшедший смех, эхом витавший вокруг него, пока он не потерял сознание. Он чувствовал нарастающую боль на том участке шеи, как и раньше, поэтому ущипнул себя за кожу между пальцев, молча убеждая её уйти.  
  
Чем сильнее он пытался её игнорировать, тем мощнее она разгоралась. Она уже почти жгла, когда он потёр её ладонью. Саске только наклонился в рвотном позыве к ковру Наруто, как ядовитый укол прожёг его внутренности, вызывая кошмарный кашель, причиняющий боль всему телу.  
  
— Хнф!.. — Саске прикусил щеку и упал на пол, опираясь на ладони и став на колени.  
  
Он сдержал очередной крик, изо всех сил закрыв глаза.  
  
Всё тело горело. _Горело, адски горело, мучительно горело._  
  
Неважно, что этот сумасшедший ему сделал, но это точно не было чем-то нормальным или простым — наверно, именно поэтому он и пошёл и к Наруто: того тоже не назовёшь нормальным.  
  
Саске кусал щеку, задыхаясь от того, как метка сжигала его изнутри и кислота снова проталкивалась наружу через его рот. У него… не было выбора. Наруто был единственным, кто — он точно знал — не отвернулся бы от него. Невыносимый идиот, воюющий с ним и поставивший под сомнение его принципы, или отсутствие таковых, был единственным, кто _действительно_ принимал его всерьёз.  
  
Потому что Наруто был отвратительно благородным; черта, которую Саске презирал и которая так его привлекала.  
  
 _«Т-ты, ахахахахаха, серьёзно думаешь, что ты проклят?!»_  
  
Саске впился ногтями в пол. Он сосредоточился на дыхании через нос, силясь успокоить дрожащие руки и беспокойное желание выцарапать кожу до крови. Было _тяжело_. Он не знал, какого хера с ним творится, но до зуда жаждал узнать, что именно. Буквально _до зуда._  
  
Саске услышал далёкий и неясный звук падения в коридоре. Дверь со страшным треском повалилась на землю.  
  
— Саске! — он услышал крик Наруто. Тот влетел в гостиную с грациозностью верблюда, страдающего нарколепсией, и, увидев его, Саске нахмурился. Курама хромал в его сторону, рыча туда, откуда они пришли, прежде чем завалиться в небольшую кучу на полу. На обоих было множество царапин и ушибов.  
  
— Э-бен махратеш! Эва-асем!  
  
— Чего? — Саске спросил с широко раскрытыми глазами. Он раздражённо нахмурился, его мигрень перерастала в пульсирующую головную боль. Зрение смазалось. Наруто обернулся нечёткой картинкой. Он едва мог различить выражение его лица, но тот, казалось, смотрел на него вниз с тревогой. — Что… такое? Почему ты… говоришь так…?  
  
Наруто потряс Саске за плечи, его лицо перекосило от отчаяния.  
  
— Будешь нести бред в следующий раз, хорошо, ублюдок? Нам нужно уходить! — Наруто попытался поднять его, придерживая за плечи. Саске только растерянно уставился и полетел обратно на пол.  
  
Не только он демонстрировал способности полиглота. Это ведь Наруто…  
  
Саске стиснул зубы, поток мыслей прервался.  
  
Он вдруг потерял способность двигать руками и ногами.  
  
— На-у, у, — раздался язвительный женский голос. Наруто чуть не выпрыгнул из кожи вон, когда нож врезался в стену всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его уха.  
  
Он толкнул Саске обратно на пол и обернулся, чтобы словить Анко, которая уже размахивала позади него лезвием. Он отразил нападение своим ножом, который издал характерный лязг от удара металла о металл. Наруто резко развернулся и почти ухватился за неё, но та увернулась и ударила его по задней стороне ноги.  
  
— Блять! — выругался Наруто. Он быстро встал в боевую позицию и тут же увернулся, когда Анко намеревалась попасть в его яремную вену. Вместо этого она задела щёку, и Наруто судорожно выдохнул, пользуясь случаем, чтоб схватить её запястье. Своим затуманенным взглядом Саске едва мог различить фиолетовые волосы женщины, которая вдруг лизнула кончик лезвия. Оно было в крови Наруто.  
  
— А вот и Учиха, — она расплылась в улыбке. Наруто тут же на неё замахнулся, с отчаянием замечая, что любая попытка нанести удар блокируется её предплечьем. Он никогда не сталкивался с кем-то подобным. Женщина была _обучена_ , и Наруто ощутил, как уверенность в своих силах постепенно сменяется тревогой. Ему нужно было что-то придумать, причём быстро.  
  
Прыгнув назад, Анко обратила взгляд на Саске. Саске густо сглотнул, закрываясь. Он не желал казаться таким уязвимым, каким себя чувствовал. Саске силился заставить свои конечности двигаться, которые были парализованы от боли — словно тысячи кинжалов пронзили его тело. Наруто загородил руки перед Саске, защищая.  
  
— Полагаю, я влезла не в то окно, а? — ехидничала Анко.  
  
— Чего ты от него хочешь? — прорычал Наруто. Анко облизывала край лезвия до тех пор, пока красная субстанция не исчезла. Казалось, она наслаждалась вкусом Наруто на своём языке, задумчиво смакуя его кровь.  
  
— Неважно, чего хочу я, — сказала со вздохом наслаждения, глотая. — Мне вообще на вас наплевать. Хотя… Я всегда была неравнодушна к блондинам. К несчастью, я здесь только по работе.  
  
Возмущённое выражение лица Саске столкнулось с её безразличным; он попытался встать, но безуспешно. Она помахала ему рукой.  
  
— Эй, ты! Помнишь меня?  
  
Саске собрался с силами, чтобы покачать головой. Пульсирующая боль вновь заполонила тело.  
  
— Никогда не видел тебя раньше, — ответил он так холодно, как мог, чтобы не звучать напряжённо. — И должен ли?  
  
— В какой-то мере, — ответила Анко, и на этот раз у неё хватило такта выглядеть взволнованно из-за сложившейся ситуации. — Скажем, ты — мои деньги. Этот парень, Кабуто, заплатил мне, чтобы я вернула тебя ему после того, как ты сбежал, но ты устроил всю ту шумиху — чуть не убил меня и всё такое.  
  
Саске моргнул, не уверенный, что услышал всё правильно.  
  
— Чуть что? — повторил Наруто её слова, глядя на Саске, будто тот целенаправленно опустил нечто важное в своём рассказе. Саске вернул ему такой же взгляд.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — произнёс он твёрдо и сурово. — Она лжёт… Я никогда не встречал эту женщину раньше.  
  
Анко щёлкнула языком с деланным разочарованием.  
  
— Амнезия что ли? — она фыркнула. — Ну и хорошо — он говорил мне, что такое может случиться. И ещё говорил, что ты ничего не знаешь о ритуале. Это уже началось, в конце концов. В сознании или нет, но ты идёшь со мной.  
  
Анко весело улыбнулась, затем опустила нож и бросилась на Наруто голыми руками. Её пальцы вцепились в его горло, и Наруто застонал, падая на пол. Он мотал головой в разные сторону, пытаясь ослабить удушающий захват так, чтобы тот не приходился прямо на трахею. Он _не собирался_ умирать в собственной квартире, задушенный ебанутой женщиной в чулках.  
  
Наруто яростно пытался пнуть её коленом в живот или ещё куда, чтобы заставить отцепиться. Саске в отчаянии заскрипел зубами, стараясь заставить тело шевелиться.  
  
Обсидиановые зрачки остановились на стеклянном стакане в стороне от него, напитке, который Наруто, наверно, поставил на кофейный столик, пока Саске был в отключке. Хотя он едва ли мог к нему подняться, стоило попытаться.  
  
— Ты и правда милый, — Анко нахмурилась с небольшим намёком на искренность. Она склонилась к его лицу так, что их лбы столкнулись, и, к ужасу Наруто, провела языком по одной из его полосок-шрамов на щеке. — Прости, парень. Было приятно познакомиться.  
  
Пальцы Саске слегка сжали чашку.  
  
— Наруто! — крикнул Саске с явным предупреждением в голосе. Наруто закрыл глаза, отвернулся так, как мог, и Саске замахнулся стаканом с впечатляющей силой. Он пролетел по воздуху и разбился о голову Анко.  
  
Она испустила пронзительный вопль.  
  
— Чёрт…! — Наруто вдохнул, благодарный, что ещё может. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, пока он убирал её влажные и ухоженные руки со своего горла. Первый раз в жизни он был благодарен тому, что Саске рядом. Наруто никогда и помыслить не мог, что будет думать об этом. — Блять, _блять_! Саске, сюда!  
  
Наруто поднялся и в один момент пересёк комнату. Он схватил сумку и кобуры Саске из кучки рваной одежды Сакуры и кинул их ему. Саске поймал, тут же вытаскивая полностью заряженный пистолет из одной кобуры и направил его в сторону женщины, которая трясущимися руками держалась за голову.  
  
Не медля более, он нажал на курок.  
  
Анко тут же увернулась, но всё равно зашипела от попавшей в бедро пули. Она оттолкнулась от пола; лицо её было в крови. Пусть руки Саске не слушались его, как в любой другой день, он пытался раскачиваться в вертикальном положении, чтобы повысить шанс попадания в цель. Саске выругался севшим голосом, когда Анко направилась к Наруто, и снова нажал на курок.  
  
Второй выстрел оказался чуть лучше — пуля пролетела буквально в миллиметрах от её глотки; но она всё равно пронеслась мимо и врезалась в декоративную маску, которая висела на стене позади Наруто.  
  
Наруто раскрыл рот, едва не уронив челюсть на пол.  
  
— Саске, ты грёбанный ублюдок! — оглушительно завопил он, находясь на грани взрыва. Археолог почти забыл об убийце, который стремительно приближался к нему, слишком сосредоточенный на кусочке истории, в котором сейчас была дыра от пули. 

  
  
Наруто пригнулся, когда Анко поставила удар с разворота, и разразился проклятьями.  
— Это был грёбанный кабуки* тринадцатого века, Саске! Мой отец передал его мне, ты хоть представляешь, насколько он ценен?! Чёрт тебя побери!  
  
— Хн. Мне казалось, ты говорил, что не держишь никаких артефактов у себя в квартире.  
  
— Почему ты…!  
  
Саске _точно_ заплатит за это.  
  
— Может, если бы он был в музее, Наруто, то не попал бы под перекрёстную перестрелку, — Саске усмехнулся, наслаждаясь тем, как Наруто краснеет от гнева, ведь его собственные слова использовали против него.  
  
В отдалении зазвучали сирены.  
  
Саске снова выстрелил в женщину, но в этот раз используя все умения и точность, выработанные за долгие годы практики, и прострелил ей руку насквозь. Анко _убийственно_ закричала. Мучительный визг наверняка услышали соседи, и до Наруто дошло, что они были единственными, кто мог вызвать копов, замечая отражающиеся от стен гостиной огни полицейской машины.  
  
— Наруто! Сакура! Вы там в порядке? — мужской голос прозвучал снаружи. Кто-то изо всей силы стучал в дверь.  
  
Наруто узнал в нём Майто Гая, который жил этажом ниже. Он быстро взглянул на двух человек в своей квартире, поджав губы.  
  
Курама всё ещё лежал на полу, тяжело дыша, а Саске — расхититель гробниц с очень дурной репутацией, которого власти будут рады прибрать себе, — с пистолетом в руке и на грани обморока. Ещё была большая грудь, практически полуголая женщина в его жилище, которая пыталась его убить, а ещё он только что был свидетелем тому, как был нанесён ущерб тысячелетнему артефакту в его собственной гостиной. Ситуация была далека от порядка.  
  
— Э-э, да! Я в порядке. Погодите секунду! — соврал Наруто. Несмотря на то, что он любитель порассказывать соседям и властям, что на самом деле творится, сейчас был огромный риск, что к Саске возникнет много вопросов, после которых его посадят.  
  
Саске поднял револьвер, более чем счастливый возможности использовать его снова, не взирая на обстоятельства. Наруто поднял руку, молча умоляя его не уничтожать очередную вещь, которую он любил.  
  
— Выметайся, — приказал он Анко, глядя на неё не читаемым взглядом. — Либо убирайся, либо Саске тебя прикончит. Что выбираешь?  
  
Анко, взбешенная, смотрела на них двоих. Пока её лицо внезапно не смягчилось. Изменения казались осязаемыми, когда она зажала рукой рану и медленно приблизилась к двери, ведущей на балкон, с грациозностью не травмированной женщины. За этим было тревожно наблюдать.  
  
— Вы же оба понимаете, что это не конец, правда? — Саске следил за её действиями с револьвером, сжав челюсти. Анко безумно улыбнулась, глядя Саске прямо в глаза. — Я не вернусь. Но будут другие. Я не единственная, кого наняли, чтобы выследить тебя, Учиха…  
  
Она схватилась за оконное стекло, специально размазывая по нему собственную кровь.  
  
— И когда переход наконец-то закончится… Вы оба будете молить, чтобы вас убила я.  
  
Не сказав больше ни слова, она исчезла.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *khamaseen - это ветер, который дует с юга, весной, неся песок и пыль на своем пути.  
> *Кабуки - классический театр в Японии (с конца XVII в.), сочетающий драматические, танцевальные и музыкальные элементы, с исполнением женских ролей мужчинами. (автор допустил маленькую неточность, ведь кабуки появилось в 17 веке, а она написала там что-то при тринадцатый)


	6. Взвешивая правду

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И извините, я так и не научилась нормально вставлять изображения на этом сайте х)  
> Да, мне стыдно.

Ложь оказалась не чужда Наруто.  
  
Годы практики на членах семьи Хьюга развили его маленькое искусство белой лжи.  
  
Объяснения — от тех, почему у него песок в трусах, когда ему было только шестнадцать, до выдачи себя за получившего сертификат археолога, когда это ещё не являлось действительностью, — сделали из Наруто знатока в этой области. Впрочем, сейчас Наруто бы с превеликим удовольствием говорил обратное тому, что вырывалось из его рта.  
  
Офицер полиции, одетый в свои обычные белые хлопковые куртку и штаны, лениво облокотился о стену гостиной. С надетым сверху чёрным беретом он, осматривая погром в квартире Наруто, предпочёл брать того немым укором.  
  
— Вот что и произошло, Шикамару. Вот умора, правда? — закончил Наруто, нервно посмеиваясь, пока знакомый полицейский прищуривал глаза в явном недоверии.  
  
Удержав берет под подмышкой, Шикамару вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, затем зажав меж губами одну из них. Быстрым движением указательного пальца Наруто сверкнул зажигалкой, на что мужчина одобрительно хмыкнул. Взяткой это не являлось, но пробным жестом доброй воли. Шикамару глубоко вдохнул аромат табака.  
  
— Ты слышал о, э, гипнагогических галлюцинациях? — продолжил Наруто, и Шикамару лишь поднял бровь в утвердительном жесте. — Так вот, у меня была одна из них, ну, знаешь? Пока я не проснулся, мне казалось, что кто-то ворвался ко мне домой, эхм… и я… прострелил парочку дыр в стене…  
  
Шикамару вздохнул. Знакомая попытка археолога ввести в заблуждение сделала тон Шикамару менее предостерегающим, и он нахмурился, обнажая на лице усталость, какую, к тому же, и чувствовал.  
  
— Боги, это уже не первая жалоба на шум, Наруто, — пробормотал он, меняя позицию. Шикамару сделал ещё одну затяжку, выпуская затем дым через нос. — И подозреваю, что не последняя… но я не ожидал  _такого_ , — он неопределённо махнул рукой, в большей степени обращая внимание на разбитую маску кабуки. — Ты никогда не изменишься. Когда мне позвонили последний раз полгода назад, твой сосед жаловался, что случайно мельком увидел у тебя гниющую голову. Хах… ты дашь мне когда-нибудь передохнуть?  
  
— О! Ты о женщине-фараоне Нового Царства, Хатшепсут? Я тогда впервые нашёл трёхтысячелетний череп с грязью внутри, — вспоминал Наруто с нежностью и загоревшимся взглядом. — Я тогда так обрадовался, что сначала понёс её домой, а не в музей. Поверить не могу, что ты меня чуть не арестовал!  
  
— Голова выглядела свежей, — добавил Шикамару.  
  
— Она просто  _действительно_  хорошо сохранилась, — возразил Наруто и почти улыбался, вспоминая, каким слизким был череп — словно бы только претерпевал фазу мышечного окоченения. Шикамару взглянул на пятна на ковре и не слишком незаметные красные мазки у двери на балкон. Он уже привык сюда заходить. После такого количества звонков на протяжении нескольких лет, связанных с чудачествами Наруто, Шикамару считал, что уже хотя бы примерно знает, чего ожидать. Но каждый раз оказывалось что-то новое.  
  
— Откуда кровь? — осведомился Шикамару, сразу переходя к делу.  
  
Наруто натянул на лицо слишком широкую улыбку. Шикамару глядел на его непроницаемое выражение лица, наблюдая, как под ним лихорадочно работает мозг в попытках придумать жизнеспособное оправдание.  
  
— Когда пуля рикошетом отлетела от артефакта, она попала мне прямо в бедро. Я, э, его забинтовал, если хочешь посмотреть, — предложил Наруто, опуская незначительную деталь того, что перестрелка случилась при чуть других обстоятельствах. Шикамару, явно не в восторге, сложил руки на груди.  
  
— А что насчёт разбитого окна? — надавил он.  
  
— Тоже случайность.  
  
— Твои порезы и синяки?  
  
— Остались с моей поездки в Каир, — ответил Наруто, пожимая плечами в полной непричастности.  
  
— А высокий крик? — невозмутимо задал вопрос Шикамару, поднимая бровь на дрогнувшие губы Наруто. Обычно загорелое лицо стало на несколько оттенков бледнее под изучающим взором всевидящего и скрупулёзного Шикамару. Офицер всегда тщательно исполнял свою работу. — Соседи сказали, что слышали, как кричит женщина. Что, опять скажешь, что это ты?  
  
Наруто молчал.  
  
Затем прокашлялся.  
  
— Д-да, — голос напрягся, щёки порозовели. — Иногда кричу как девчонка? Ну что я могу сказать? Ха-ха…  
  
Шикамару только сверлил его пытливым взглядом.  
  
Наруто услышал, как кто-то в относительном отдалении фыркнул, но предпочёл не обращать внимание, радуясь, что Шикамару не заметил.  
  
— Клянусь, это всё, что произошло, — пытался убедить его Наруто самым искренним и серьёзным тоном. — Я только что вернулся с длительных раскопок в Каире, так что, наверно, я просто сильно устал?  
  
И это являлось правдой. Он не солгал бы, сказав, что чувствует себя абсолютно  _вымотанным_. В конце концов, вряд ли будешь чувствовать себя хорошо, укрывая беглеца в собственной квартире и будучи едва ли не задушенным нанятым киллером. Наруто всё ещё обдумывал произошедшее после зловещей угрозы Анко.  
  
Её сумасшедшая улыбка мелькнула на периферии сознания.  
  
В памяти Наруто всплыло ощущение её рук, вцепившихся в горло. Кожа на шее почти потемнела. Чуть задевая костяшками пальцев чувствительную плоть и стараясь не вздрогнуть, он незаметно поднял воротник рубашки, чтобы скрыть следы борьбы.  
  
 _«Я не вернусь. Но будут другие»._  
  
— Эта жара, наверно, хе, с ума меня просто свела. Ты же знаешь, как там на улице, — произнёс Наруто с лёгкой улыбкой, подавляя вспышку беспокойства во взгляде.  
  
 _Сколько?_ Сколько у них времени, пока не заявился кто-то ещё? Теперь о его квартире знали, Саске больше не в безопасности, что значит им нельзя здесь оставаться — ясно, что этот парень, Кабуто, не вздохнёт спокойно, пока не приберёт Саске к своим рукам.  
  
Засранец оставался не в лучшей форме, но даже это оказалось не последней проблемой…  
  
До приезда полиции он успел затолкать усталого воришку в шкаф Сакуры с не менее проблемным комком меха. Если честно, в первую очередь Наруто волновался о Кураме, близкому к коме после встречи с Анко, а только потом уже о Саске, булькающем что-то на древнем языке, как человек, который сошёл с ума и которому бы не помешала комната с мягкими стенами.  
  
Шикамару снова осмотрел квартиру, но теперь примеряя на ней ту свежеиспечённую отмазку Наруто. Потом офицер обратно надел берет на голову и подошёл к балконному окну. Наруто выдохнул, не зная, сколько не дышал, когда Шикамару бросил окурок на порог, затем давя его ногой.  
  
— Наруто, — начал Шикамару, и Наруто весь подобрался, ожидая, что тот сейчас скажет, что не верит ему и берёт под арест. Шикамару повернулся к нему, поджав губы, — если что-то случится, не бойся звонить мне.  
  
 _«Если что изменится, позвони мне»_ , — вспомнились слова Сакуры и она сама, очень похожая на Шикамару — не убеждённая, подозрительная и в высшей степени обеспокоенная. И Наруто ощутил  _вину_ , болезненно сжимающую и разрывающую внутренности.  
  
Силой прогнав её, он сглотнул.  
  
— Конечно! — пообещал он, весело салютуя Шикамару. Тот лишь отвечал полуулыбкой и продолжительным взглядом, словно знал, какая паника творится под внешне жизнерадостной улыбкой и сияющими глазами. Однако если у него и были какие подозрения, он их держал при себе. Шикамару только поправил берет, направился к двери, и его пальцы задержались на ручке на несколько секунд, прежде чем повернуть.  
  
Шикамару вышел за дверь без единого слова, и Наруто с облегчением упал на колени, обессиленный.  
  
— Было о-о-о-о-чень близко, — пробормотал он в никуда, ложась на живот. Зарыв голову в той части ковра, что осталась неиспорченной и не воняла, Наруто громко простонал.  
  
Словно он не спал годы.  
  
Состояние Наруто начало на нём сказываться. Он даже не поднял голову, когда услышал звук приближающихся шагов, слишком уставший, чтобы достойно ответить на очередную колкость Саске, которую тот, несомненно, мечтал озвучить последние полчаса, что провёл в шкафу вместе с Курамой.  
  
Ублюдок покинул алтарь Сакуры, бесспорно, отлично пахнущего ночного белья, чтобы пронаблюдать павшего духом Наруто, и в этот момент Наруто ему завидовал. Хотелось бы ему уютненько отсиживаться среди белья Сакуры, пока бы Саске распинался перед властями.  
  
— Вставай, — скомандовал Саске, но тону не хватало привычной едкости — видимо, тот и сам боролся с навалившейся усталостью. В руках Саске пёс скулил, заставляя Наруто всё-таки задрать голову вверх, после чего тусклые голубые глаза встретились со всеобъемлющими обсидиановыми.  
  
После чего забрал все мысли назад.  
  
Это Саске здесь страдал хуже всех, в конце концов. Выглядел он ужасно: голова понурена в сторону, вялые руки едва удерживали Кураму. Его соперник, всегда преисполненный уверенности в себе, которая могла сразить даже самого почитаемого фараона, сейчас неглубоко дышал. Поднося дрожащую руку ко лбу, Наруто заметил, как Саске вытер со своего дорожку стекающего пота.  
  
— Нужно уходить.  
  
Наруто с  _огромным_ трудом сел.  
  
— Угу, ты прав. Здесь больше не безопасно, — он согласился, запуская руки в непослушные волосы. Золотые шипы торчали во все стороны, и Наруто пытался пригладить их, думая изо всех сил. Потому что времени у них осталось немного. Нужно уходить и как можно скорее.  
  
Анко предупредила об остальных. Кто-то ещё обязательно придёт за Саске, и каждый последующий, вероятно, будет опаснее предыдущего. А сейчас, в их-то состоянии, они не смогли бы противостоять. Наруто едва успел понять, что происходит, и сейчас много мыслей вертелось в голове. Зачем этим людям нужен Саске? В чём их цель?  _И что имела в виду Анко, когда упомянула ритуал?_  
  
Наруто тихо выругался, кусая изнутри щёку.  
  
Как человеку, который бы жизнь потратил, чтобы доставать из песка тяжёлую, но осязаемую правду, ему было трудновато серьёзно воспринимать такую вещь, как чёрная магия.  
  
Наруто нравилось оставаться практичным и здравомыслящим.  
  
Хоть египтяне использовали практическую медицину, твёрдая вера в колдовство и всякие заклинания основательно укоренилась в их культуре своими целебными свойствами. Влияние богов и забота египтян о каждом слове, растении и животном, как о посредниках между ними и богами, для них не являлось даже исповедованием религии, а скорее соблюдением полномочий.  
  
Всего лишь исторически скопленное уважение, не более.  
  
Они верили в могущество бога магии Хека так сильно, что имелись доказательства, свидетельствующие о ритуальном каннибализме, так как многие египтяне считали, что духовные силы, сосредоточенные в организме человека, могут быть получены только приёмом внутрь. Вполне возможно, что эти убеждения не исчезли.  
  
Даже в современном мире была куча людей, которые с собачьим упорством не желали сходить с протоптанной, древней тропы. В Египте оставалось множество тех, кто до сих пор верил в существование магии — Наруто точно знал. Он своими глазами видел парочку таких чудаков, поэтому сейчас не казалось диким сказать, что, может быть, их преследовал какой-нибудь культ, практикующий устаревшие традиции, а Кабуто был его лидером.  
  
— Всё не так просто, — суровый голос Саске вернул его в реальность, и до Наруто дошло, что он озвучивал все свои рассуждения вслух. — Ты слышал, что она сказала. Кабуто хочет меня  _живым_. Если он так жаждет меня съесть, то почему не сделал этого, когда я был без сознания?  
  
Наруто закрыл рот и нахмурился, потирая переносицу.  
  
— Не знаю, Саске, ощущение погони? — пробормотал Наруто, раздражённо складывая руки на груди. — Анко… Она говорила, ты пытался её убить. Что это значит? Ты говоришь, такого не было, а она утверждает, что у тебя амнезия… что ты сбежал.  
  
— Мы не можем верить всему, что она говорит, — ядовито отрезал Саске, ощущая приближающуюся головную боль. — Она пыталась убить тебя. Не будет бредом сказать, что она тоже лгала.  
  
— Но я не думаю, что она врала… — пробубнил Наруто, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. — Она считает, что тебя в конце концов всё равно поймают, верно? Так с чего бы ей нам врать, Саске? В этом нет никакого смысла.  
  
Саске фыркнул.  
— И с чего ты взял?  
  
— Просто чувствую, — честно ответил Наруто, и Саске закатил глаза, презрительно ухмыляясь.  
  
— В Каире ты даже не заметил, что Сай работал со мной, пока не стало слишком поздно, — Саске усмехался, Наруто же становился серьёзнее и жёстче. — Твоё суждение такое же ограниченное, как и твой мозг, который ты едва используешь, дебил, руководствуясь только  _чувствами_.  
  
— Я почувствовал, что должен тебе помочь. Что, скажешь, что и это плохо? — выплюнул Наруто, и глаза Саске чуть расширились. Голубые глаза Наруто столкнулись с удивлёнными тусклыми. — Мои  _чувства_  — причина, по которой ты всё ещё здесь, ублюдок. Так что, блять, не смей мне говорить не прислушиваться к ним.  
  
Сердце Саске бешено забилось в груди.  
  
Он ощутил, как закипает внутри ледяная ярость, и небрежно опустил Кураму на пол к Наруто, свободной рукой почёсывая запятнанную шею.  
  
Ну конечно же, даже сейчас Наруто руководствовался чем-то таким  _здравым_. Но, как и всегда, тупица понятия не имел, во что ввязался. Этот фанатичный страдалец просто не  _понимал_. Саске почувствовал огромное давление внутри себя, пульсирующее в венах. Он по-прежнему боролся с его мощью, сражаясь с желанием содрать с себя кожу.  _Разорвать плоть._ Рвать на себе мышцы, пока они кусками мяса не будут свисать с костей.  
  
Он прищурил глаза и безжалостно надавил указательным пальцем на кожу, игнорируя резкие уколы боли.  
  
— И могут твои чувства остановить проклятие? — он спросил с насмешкой, его глаза сотнями кинжалов впились в Наруто с чистой агрессией, но в этот раз Наруто не смеялся. Как бы не было удобно сваливать всё на культ чудаков, даже он чувствовал, что здесь нечто большее: вполне возможно, что Саске и правда проклят, а Наруто не имел ни малейшего представления, что может с этим сделать.  
  
Всё это вне его компетенции; и это явно не та проблема, которую он мог решить, полистав учебник по истории или изучив диссертацию какого-нибудь выдающегося учёного. Это другое, и Наруто закусил губу, тщательно подбирая слова.  
  
— Я… не знаю, — он тихо признался, словно сдался, и Саске стал на порядок суровее, слыша, как собственная кровь стучит в ушах. — Но… что бы это ни было, я не собираюсь бросать тебя справляться с этим в одиночку. Теперь мы в этом дерьме вместе, нравится тебе это или нет.  
  
Наруто поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Саске, и встретился с искажённым неверием выражением лица. И когда Наруто поднялся, полностью становясь перед ним, лучи света снаружи проникли внутрь, падая на его лицо ярким свечением. Дыхание Саске сбилось, когда Наруто нерешительно улыбнулся, сверкая зубами. Он выглядел почти светящимся изнутри, залитый солнечным румянцем.  
  
— Я не позволю чему-то случиться с тобой, Саске, — со стальной уверенностью в голосе пообещал Наруто, разрывая тишину. — Даже если это проклятие, я найду способ с ним покончить.  
  
Наруто протянул руку.  
  
Пальцы Саске дрогнули от желания коснуться её в ответ.  
  
— Это обещание…  _обещание… обещание… Сас… ке…_  
  
 _Я обещал._  
  
Рука внезапно оказалась залитой кровью.  
  
Саске подавился воздухом.  
  
Он рванул назад, едва не упав на пол, когда окружение начало меняться. Когда он вновь взглянул вверх, то там обнаружился не тот Наруто. Этот Наруто  _был моложе. Более загорелый._  Волосы до плеч, торчащие во все стороны света, а с уголка нездоровой улыбки стекала капля всё той же кроваво-красной жидкости.  
  
 _— Саске…_  
  
Саске мог только в ужасе смотреть, как коренные зубы Наруто, постепенно окрашивающиеся в ярко-малиновый, мелькнули в боковой части сознания. Дрожащие губы с синеватым оттенком пытались облечь буквы в слова, когда загорелые ноги Наруто слабо двинулись к нему. На лице Наруто блестела призрачная улыбка.  
  
— Я… — Наруто упал прямо к его ногам вместе с протянутой рукой. Из его живота торчал кинжал, — же… гово… рил… тебе не… при… ходить…  
  
Наруто кашлянул кровью, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
  
Он чуть не свалился на пол, но тело Саске инстинктивно сработало.  _Отчаянно. Собственнически._ Он поймал вялого Наруто с пугающей быстротой и опустился на колени, замечая, что пол сделан из золота и блестит свежими слезами, что капали из вымученных, безжизненных глаз Наруто.  
  
В своём отражении Саске увидел, что выглядит по-другому. Темнее, вокруг талии что-то, похожее на килт, на руках золотые браслеты с непонятным узором. Место, в котором они находились, больше не являлось квартирой археолога — теперь это была комната, залитая тусклым светом и запятнанная свежими алыми пятнами.  
  
Наруто неистово бился в конвульсиях, и Саске обнаружил, что инстинктивно сжимает его холодные руки в своих. Он потёр их в попытке согреть, игнорируя влагу, сочащуюся из глаз. Всё, что было в его силах, — успокаивающе сжать Наруто в объятиях. Всё, что он мог, —  _вздрогнуть_ , когда Наруто усмехнулся, опуская свои грязные спутанные пряди на грудь Саске, а затем уткнуться в неё носом.  
  
- _Я обещал, что защищу тебя… Ске… Я…_  
  
Веки  _этого_ Наруто тяжело закрылись.  
  
Саске ощутил, как испускает душераздирающий гортанный стон.  
  
 _— Пр…сти._  
  
Дыхание  _этого_ Наруто остановилось.  
  
Видение Саске расплылось, все пятна слились в один цвет, затем его накрыла темнота.  
  


***

  
  
Ровно через час после того, как Наруто тащил на себе бессознательного Саске, он хватал воздух ртом, как рыба, когда они достигли места назначения. (прим. пер. внизу иллюстрация)*  
  
— Блять… — застонал Наруто.  
  
Он поднял кулак к деревянной двери и трижды постучал. Мышцы на спине Наруто затвердели. Ноги Саске оборачивали его талию, руки свисали прямо перед лицом, а его голова покоилась у Наруто на плече.  
  
Наруто краснел, ощущая на себе тёплое, тяжело дышащее тело, пока иссиня-чёрные пряди щекотали его подбородок. Ублюдку нужно прекратить всё это дело, иначе Наруто может его неправильно понять.  
  
— Киба, открывай! — крикнул Наруто, стуча сильнее. Он крякнул от боли.  
  
Саске неожиданно ввалился в его квартиру, и, к его счастью, у Наруто в тот момент просто не оставалось времени подумать.  
  
Он написал Сакуре быструю заметку на салфетке, чтобы она какое-то время держалась подальше от их места обитания, пока он всё не уладит. Затем Наруто осторожно спрятал раненого Кураму в свой портфель вместе с некоторыми бумагами и надел рюкзак спереди. Также он взял и вещи Саске, взвалил его самого себе на спину и выскользнул за дверь с мужчиной на буксире.  
  
Казалось чудом, что его никто не остановил, чтобы задать парочку вопросов.  
  
Трудно объяснить, почему, пока он тащил на спине взрослого мужчину в Египте, никто не бросил и подозрительного взгляда; но именно так он пронёс Саске по Сафре через переулки и базары, ни на секунду не останавливаясь.  
  
— Да иду, иду, — раздался сердитый голос с другой стороны двери, попутно разжимая засов.  
  
Когда дверь отворилась, Наруто напряжённо улыбнулся одному из своих очень давних знакомых, с трудом махая рукой. В нос мгновенно ударил собачий запах. Он его ожидал, когда шёл за помощью к своему другу-ветеринару, но запах — не то, к чему можно привыкнуть. Киба лечил вшивых шавок, так что неудивительно, что от него так и несло «пациентами».  
  
— Эй, Киба, давно не виделись, — произнёс Наруто с перекошенным от боли лицом, когда Саске задвигался у него на спине, бормоча что-то во сне, и парень с непослушными каштановыми волосами и татуированными щеками громко шумно вздохнул.  
  
— Это тебе, блять, не для людей больница, чел, — бесстрастно заявил Киба, собираясь захлопнуть дверь прямо у Наруто перед носом.  
  
— Д-да! Но, э, — запинаясь, говорил Наруто, останавливая дверь ногой, — не ему нужна твоя помощь, честно, — проговорил Наруто, жестом указывая на рюкзак. Киба глянул на сумку, и его глаза увеличились вдвое при виде окровавленных лап Курамы.  
  
— Ёб твою мать, что случилось? — пролепетал Киба, осторожно вынимая Кураму из сумки. Губы Наруто дёрнулись.  
  
— Эхэ, супер-долгая история, наверно, ты даже мне не поверишь, но можно мне остаться на пару деньков? Я просто подумал, о Кураме нужно позаботиться, так что если не возражаешь, я, то есть, мы…  
  
Курама заскулил.  
  
Киба не засомневался ни на миг, впуская Наруто внутрь.


	7. Провокация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящаю эту главу Саске, у которого сегодня день рождения :3

— Какого хуя ты сделал? — прорычал Киба, ласково неся Кураму к своему рабочему месту.  
  
Наруто нервно улыбнулся, последовав за ним, не уверенный, как облечь случившееся в слова, — ради спокойствия Кибы он должен хотя бы попытаться. Хоть Наруто приходил сюда с Курамой последний раз два года назад, здесь всё осталось по-прежнему — маленькая хибара в одном из самых отдалённых районов Сафры со слабым освещением и минимумом мебели.  
  
Гостиная комната не предназначалась для  _гостей_. Здесь творился ужасный беспорядок: повсюду на деревянном полу валялись потрёпанные детские одеяльца, куски корма и рваные бухгалтерские книги от множества «клиентов»; однако сейчас именно здесь нужно было как-то устроиться. Наруто нашёл диван Кибы — единственный предмет мебели, казавшийся незапятнанным, — и попытался усадить на него Саске. Если этот ублюдок ещё пару минут посидит у него на спине, то сломает Наруто позвоночник.  
  
— Уверен, тебе бы это понравилось, да? — пропыхтел Наруто, прекрасно зная, что Саске не в состоянии ответить. Его успокоило то, как мерно вздымается и опускается грудь Саске. Что бы с ним не происходило, в данный момент угрозы для жизни не наблюдалось.  
  
Наруто убрал собачьи игрушки, на которые натыкался под диванными подушками, кривляясь от влаги на пальцах. Жевательные игрушки были полностью покрыты слюной.  _Отвратительно_. Однако Наруто игнорировал это, вздыхая и складывая свои с Саске вещи на пол.  
  
Возле его ног лежала куча разорванных от частого использования резиновых шариков. Наруто тщательно избегал наступить на один из них, пока шёл к Кибе — благо его комната оказалась чище остальных.  
  
— Ничего, — наконец ответил Наруто, нахмурившись, — и в этом-то и проблема… Я должен был сделать намного больше. Кое-кто ко мне вломился, и Курама помог от неё отбиться. Не знаю, вернётся она или нет, поэтому я захватил папины исследования, Кураму, этого пидора и просто свалил оттуда. Не думаю, что за мной следили… но давай лучше держать замки закрытыми.  
  
—  _Неё?_  — недоверчиво повторил Киба. — Так тебе ещё и нужна помощь, чтобы избавиться от  _цыпочки_? Насколько я помню, ты же знал каратэ?  
  
— Джиу-джитсу, — поправил Наруто.  
  
—  _Плевать_. — Киба закатил глаза, как будто это одно и то же. Он положил пса на стол для консультаций, ободряюще почёсывая Кураму за ушами. В это же время из гостиной послышалось невнятное бормотание Саске, и Киба совершенно шокировано уставился на Наруто.  
  
Повисла пауза.  
  
— А что случилось с Неджи?  
  
— Ч-что?! — поперхнувшись воздухом, возмутился Наруто. Его уши горели. — Как ты…?  
  
— Как думаешь, кто мне сказал, тупица? — Киба одарил его зубастой улыбкой. — Новости быстро разносятся — Хината не грёбанная дура, какой вы её считаете.  
  
Наруто показалось, что сейчас глазные яблоки вывалятся из черепа. Его рот был широко раскрыт. Он знал, что она не дура. В конце концов, именно Хината раздобыла информацию о покупателе кинжала. Информацию, которая продолжала покоиться в кармане Наруто, не использованная по назначению. Но это… Наруто  _хотелось_ бы, чтобы о некоторых вещах Хината не знала.  
  
 — В любом случае, похоже, вы и не старались это скрыть. Последний раз она мне рассказывала, как почти застукала вас за имитацией человеческой многоножки прямо на музейной стойке.  
  
— Не может быть, — застонал Наруто, краснея с ног до головы. Он подавил желание спрятать себя руками и исчезнуть. Им казалось, что они оба были достаточно скрытными, но мысль о наткнувшейся на них хоть раз Хинате заставляла преисполниться бесконечным стыдом.  
  
Кусая губу, Наруто задал следующий вопрос, который словно разъедал язык. Он боялся узнать ответ, но должен был спросить.  
  
— И сколько она уже…? — пробормотал Наруто.  
  
— Три года, — бодро отозвался Киба, не упуская шанса дать под дых.  
  
Наруто захотелось раствориться.  
  
— Говорю же тебе — она не тупая, чувак. Но эй, этот новый парень тоже прилично выглядит, мне кажется, — фыркнул Киба, поглаживая Кураму по голове. — Заметь, на нём твоя одежда. Это, конечно, не моё дело, но ты уверен, что не долбил  _его пещеру_ , когда к вам ворвался нарушитель? Ну знаешь, засовывал свой огурчик в спящую красавицу?  
  
— Конечно, Киба, это лицо человека, которого  _точно_ уложили, — бесстрастно произнёс Наруто голосом, сочащимся сарказмом, жестом указывая на кровоточащие порезы и лиловые синяки и едва заметно шевеля бёдрами. — Просто вылечи мою ёбаную собаку, пожалуйста.  
  
Наруто никогда в жизни не захотелось бы снова услышать эвфемизмы Кибы,  _особенно_ по отношению к Саске. У Наруто  _совершенно_ никогда не случалось мокрых фантазий о подтянутом, крепко слаженном теле парня, лежащего без сознания на диване Кибы. Определённо, никогда.  
  
— Да-да. Как скажешь, чувак. Там сумка под столом. Подай.  
  
Наруто нахмурился. Если бы Киба был внимателен к его ранам так же, как и к ранам Курамы, Наруто уже был бы полностью забинтован. Долбанный придурок.  
  
С трудом он опустился на колени. Правда, вместо того, чтобы найти сумку, он обнаружил ещё один комок шерсти, вылупившийся на него сонными осоловелыми глазёнками. Наруто постарался скрыть своё удивление, когда белый комок шерсти с бурыми пятнами лениво поднял уши. Большой влажный рот растянулся в тихий зевок, заставив Наруто тоже зевнуть, но дважды.  
  
— Это…? — Наруто почти заикался, рыская рукой вокруг огромной собаки в поисках котомки Кибы. Киба кивнул, растянув губы в гордой улыбке, как какой-то заботливый отец.  
  
— Ага, это Акамару! — сказал он, ударяя себя в грудь. В один момент собака-Пиренейская-гора полностью проснулась и встала на задние лапы, передними облокотившись о край стола. От Наруто не ускользнул хруст половиц, ибо _срань господня._  
  
— Это правда Акамару? — Наруто никак не мог поверить. В последний раз, когда он видел четырёхлапого прохвоста, тот катался у Кибы на голове и едва ли достигал размера Курамы. Теперь он был габаритами с самого Кибу, что выглядело почти страшно. Это заставило Наруто быть благодарным за то, что Курама годами оставался своего размера.  
  
Потому что если бы вырос чуть больше, то давным-давно бы разнёс его квартиру.  
  
— Ага! У него спустя всё то время, наконец, случился скачок роста, — весело рассказывал Киба, почёсывая затылок. — Надо сказать, я не ожидал, что он будет таким громадным, но я не жалуюсь.  
  
Киба забрал сумку из рук Наруто и положил её на стол.  
  
— Ладно, посмотрим, насколько тут всё серьёзно. — Киба расстегнул сумку и принялся аккуратно выкладывать на стол содержимое. Глазам предстал стетоскоп наряду с другими медицинскими инструментами. Киба поднял коробку с одноразовыми резиновыми перчатками и надел пару. Затем он закрепил стетоскоп вокруг шеи. Небрежный Киба сменился сосредоточенным — профессионалом своего дела.  
  
Наруто отошёл назад и прислонился к стене, занервничав, когда Киба наклонился к Кураме.  
  
— Ладно, давай лапу.  
  
Курама низко зарычал, внезапно осознавая, что происходит, и ему это  _определённо_ не нравилось.  
  
— Лапу, — повторил Киба, на что Курама ответил клацнув зубами. Акамару издал низкий гортанный звук, словно разочарованный поведением своего собрата. — Курама, я знаю, что ты делаешь. Не веди себя так, как будто раньше не проходил через это дерьмо. Покажи мне свою лапу.  
  
Курама отвернулся, теперь рыча в сторону. Глаз Кибы дёрнулся от раздражения.  
  
— Серьёзно собираешься вести себя как мелкий сучёныш, да? — спросил Киба, поджав губы. Курама принялся извиваться, отодвигаясь как можно дальше к краю стола. Наруто удержался от желания схватить паршивую псину за загривок и положить на место.  
  
Вся эта сцена напоминала то время, когда он искал в Египте ветеринара, способного справиться с несносным характером Курамы. Хината посоветовала ему посетить своего друга в Сафре, после того как Курама отвлёкся и расшибся, с чего всё и началось. Во время визита Киба не только залечил хромую лапу Курамы, но и изменил его отношение.  
  
Очевидно, долго это не продлилось.  
  
— Давай, Курама, тебя надо вылечить. — Наруто уже ругался, теряя терпение из-за истощения и переживания. Курама ощетинился на обоих и острыми когтями принялся царапать по столу, создавая острый, режущий уши звук. Угрозу поняли все. Стало понятно, что Курама не хочет по-хорошему; Киба не выдержал.  
  
— Или оставайся куском говна. Отлично. — Киба хрустнул костяшками, давая понять, что теперь будет по-плохому. Он показал указательным пальцем в дальний угол комнаты с абсолютно нейтральным лицом. — Эй, Наруто, открой верхний ящик и принеси то, что в нём, ладно?  
  
— Конечно, — заморгал Наруто и направился к указанному месту.  
  
Он схватил деревянный решётчатый ящик за медно-дубовую ручку и потянул, чтобы достать тот загадочный предмет, которым Киба решил вселить в Кураму ужас самого Ра.  
  
Найденное ничуть не удивило Наруто.  
  
— Это? — небрежно спросил Наруто, сжимая в руке чёрный кляп в форме шарика. Курама сразу же вздрогнул при взгляде на эту штуковину и захлопнул пасть. Губа Наруто дёрнулась, когда пёс резко успокоился, стал уступчивым. Это была приятная перемена, которая, увы, не наступила достаточно быстро.  
  
— А? Ты перестал огрызаться? — Киба усмехнулся, беря кляп. — Ну, это слишком, чёрт возьми, плохо. Ты первый раз проебался, дружище. Ты знаешь, что передо мной лучше не быть хреном. Открывай.  
  
Курама на него пристально уставился.  
  
— От-кры-вай, — приказал Киба, кладя руку на его лапу. — Я не прошу. Я приказываю.  
  
Курама колебался, ехидничал — серьёзно, собаки могут быть такими эмоциональными? — а затем медленно открыл пасть, после чего Киба закрепил на ней кляп к великому неудовольствию Курамы. Уже в наморднике Курама резко выдохнул через ноздри, застывая, когда Киба одобрительно погладил его по голове.  
  
— Хороший мальчик. А теперь лапу.  
  
В этот раз Курама поднял лапу и неохотно положил её в руку Кибы. Киба хмыкнул и обхватил её, чувствуя повреждённые сухожилия и растянутые связки. По небольшому визгу Курамы стало понятно, что особенно сильно пострадали связки. Неудивительно, если вспомнить, как самоотверженно он боролся с Анко.  
  
— Всё не так плохо, — лениво прокомментировал Киба через несколько мгновений тишины, и Наруто расслабил плечи. Киба провёл руками по телу Курамы, мягко надавливая на плоть. — Кажется, растянул связки на задней лапе и предплечье. Может, порвал — я бы сводил его на УЗИ, чтобы убедиться. А сейчас я поставлю ему скобы и дам противовоспалительное — чтобы избавиться от боли, пока я пойму что к чему.  
  
Наруто позволил себе небольшую передышку и опустился на пол. Усталый вздох был таким же громким, как взбешенное пыхтение и сопение Курамы. Являлось чудом то, что ему удалось так долго не отдыхать, ведь мозг работал со скоростью света с тех пор, как Кураму ранили. Наруто улыбнулся, отчего губы мелко задрожали.  
  
— Он обычно хреново выполняет команды, но в ближайшее время этой заднице вряд ли удастся побегать, — Киба продолжил, — братцу больно, так что пока ему не полегчает, на лапы он не встанет. Ещё я думаю, он зашиб бока. Но опять же — нет ничего, с чем бы не справились сон и обезболивающее. С ним всё будет отлично, чувак. Я так понимаю, он легко отделался.  
  
— Отлично, — произнёс Наруто, но давление в груди не желало ослабевать. Вина заполнила лёгкие, раздуваясь и угрожая взорваться. Он чувствовал себя ужасно от того, что втянул в это Кураму. — Спасибо, Киба.  
  
— Не за что. — Киба нахмурился и отступил на шаг от стола, тщательно изучая Наруто. — Я знаю это выражение лица; оно у меня всякий раз, как что-то случается с Акамару. Чувствуешь себя виноватым, да?  
  
— А разве это не так? — Наруто скрипнул зубами, складывая руки на согнутые колени. — Я должен был следить за ним. Не должен был позволить ему мне помочь.  
  
— Ой, да ладно. — Киба закатил глаза. — Ты думаешь, он бы дрался за тебя, если бы не хотел? Курама не лучший друг человека, ты это знаешь, бро. Он кошек заставляет казаться преданными. Так что если бы он не хотел помогать, он бы просто убежал, когда началось то дерьмо. Неприметно и просто.  
  
— Угхм, — простонал Наруто. Киба прав. Хоть он и не любил это признавать, но Курама один из самых ненадёжных питомцев. Он бы не стал делать того, чего не хочет. — Думаю, ты прав…  
  
— Я знаю, сучка. А теперь иди поспи, хуёво выглядишь.  
  
— И чувствую себя так же, — честно пробормотал Наруто, потирая глаза костяшками пальцев. Он не спал почти два дня. — И тащить на себе Саске работёнка не из лёгких.  
  
— Ха, ну, я уверен, ваши спины привыкли к худшему. — Киба фыркнул, а у Наруто даже не хватило сил бросить ему взгляд на замечание. Он ожидаемо трудно поднялся, пробормотал очередную тихую благодарность и покинул комнату, засыпая на ходу.  
  
Саске всё ещё спал, когда Наруто вернулся в гостиной, и не в самой приятной позе.  
  
Наруто устало выругался под нос. Не то чтобы его вдруг стало заботить, удобно ли Саске спится, просто раздражало смотреть на то, под каким странным углом лежала голова ублюдка. Вот и всё. Его лицо лежало прямо на одной из безвкусных белых диванных подушек, и Наруто был уверен, что Саске в любой момент может задохнуться от одного только запаха.  
  
Он остановился перед диваном, обдумывая природу своего желания помогать Саске. Спустя несколько минут внутреннего конфликта Наруто обнаружил, что несёт Саске, как невесту, на руках в запасную спальню Кибы. Ему хотелось самолично себя ударить за новые пытки, но почему-то казалось неправильным оставить Саске здесь.  
  
— Наверно, я устал… — прошептал Наруто. Он уже хотел было опустить Саске, но его тело… такое приятно тёплое. Где-то на пути в гостевую комнату рубашка Саске задралась, оголив живот и поясницу. Ладони Наруто упёрлись в обнажённую плоть, и Наруто отметил, какой гладкой оказалась бледная кожа. Он ощутил, как прогибаются твёрдые мышцы под его пальцами, а дыхание Саске щекотало затылок.  
  
Наруто густо сглотнул, адамово яблоко дрогнуло, лицо покраснело, когда Саске неосознанно потёрся щекой о грудь Наруто. Наруто посмотрел вниз и тут же пожалел об этом; дыхание застряло в горле. Лазурные глаза с наполовину опущенными веками скользили по выразительной линии подбородка Саске и изящным чертам лица, по бледным чувственным, чуть приоткрытым губам. По длинным пышным ресницам, контрастирующим с кремовой кожей.  
  
Наруто чуть не споткнулся о собственную ногу, когда пересекал порог.  
  
Он  _явно_ устал. Это единственное объяснение тому, что он вел себя как не достигший половой зрелости маленький извращенец, пожирая Саске глазами. Поддразнивания Кибы, наверно, основательно засели в его подсознании, если он хоть на секунду на самом деле подумал, что Саске… ну… хорошенький…  
  
Наруто поморщился от самого себя.  
  
 _Какого **хуя**. _  
  
Выпустить Саске на матрас Кибы оказалось чуть сложнее, чем должно, потому что  _ладно_. Саске красивый, ну и что? Это не оправдывает его действия и, чёрт побери, не восполняет всю его дерьмовую натуру.  
  
Наруто раздражённо фыркнул, складывая руки на груди. Тот факт, что Саске, эхм, привлекательный, археолог с большой неохотой принял в нескольких особо неловких потных ночных кошмарах; однако он уже решил, что это не имеет никакого значения. Саске есть Саске. Вот и всё.  
  
Он пнул свои блуждающие мысли, пытаясь угомониться.  
  
Хотя оказалось сложно сделать это, когда твоё сердце устроило в груди концерт. Звук поднялся к более значительным высотам, когда он упал возле на кровать возле Саске; а затем тело полностью заткнулось. Что объяснило, почему Наруто не убрал руку, когда пальцы Саске неосторожно коснулись его собственных.  
  
Наруто вздрогнул.  
  
Саске к нему повернулся, и он поймал себя на том, что бесстыже пялится на то, как ворон что-то бормочет во сне. Воришка выглядел моложе без грешной кривой ухмылки и высокомерно изогнутых бровей. Такой Саске нравился Наруто гораздо сильнее. Тот, словно прочитав его мысли, придвинулся ближе.  
  
— Мудак… — проворчал Наруто себе под нос. Это нечестно. Он слишком устал, чтобы его оттолкнуть. Даже если рука Саске начала вяло елозить по его талии…  
  
Даже если Саске тянется к нему…  
  
Даже если Наруто уже наслаждался мягкими, приятными формами мужского тела, лежащего рядом с его собственным… не замечая сиреневый дымок, клубящийся из метки на шее Саске и заполняющий пространство вокруг.  
  


***

  
  
—  _Теперь не спишь?_  
  
Саске проснулся от толчка и поднёс беспокойные, липкие от пота руки к лицу.  
  
Древние покои исчезли, и теперь он стоял в густом фиолетовом тумане. Он сжал и разжал пальцы, проверяя их состояние. На них больше не было крови Наруто, слюней  _или слёз_ , однако конечности явно принадлежали не ему. Саске обнаружил у себя тонкие, как у подростка, руки. Однако они прекрасно подходили внезапно ставшему ниже росту тела, оценив который, он стиснул челюсти.  
  
Саске был одет в скромный чёрный костюм на двух пуговицах, словно для похорон; он мучительно втянул в себя воздух. Самую малость довольный тем, что исколотый Наруто исчез из поля зрения, Саске всё ещё переживал из-за своего внешнего вида — мрачного и шестнадцатилетнего.  
  
—  _Что-то ты долго_ …  
  
Тело Саске замерло, когда тот обернулся, и всё залило ослепительной вспышкой.  
  
Он закрыл глаза рукой, моргая в новой обстановке расфокусированным взглядом. Теперь Саске находился в больничной палате, а возле него стоял знакомый ребёнок в таком же облачении. Саске мог почти сразу назвать стоящего, когда знакомые чёрные, как смоль, глаза глянули на него из-под чернильных прядей.  
  
Молодой он направился к завесе в центре комнаты, затем задумчиво занеся над ней руку. Его лицо выражало смесь интриги и насмешливого безразличия, что оба нервировали Саске.  
  
—  _Привет_ , — скромно поприветствовал ребёнок.  
  
— Привет… — глухо сказал Саске, пристально разглядывая привидение.  
  
Его младшее подобие перекатилось с пятки на носок и обратно, словно балуясь.  
  
—  _Помнишь это место?_  
  
Саске снова осмотрел комнату, и последствия не заставили себя ждать. Не лучшие последствия. Неизменное гудение энцефалограммы оглушительным эхом отражалось от чистых белых стен реанимации. Та ещё рутина.  
  
Больничные счета, все сделанные из-за Итачи Учиха, лежали на маленьком комоде — они были заметно длиннее прошлых.  
  
— Помню… — хрипло ответил Саске. Длинные тёмные волосы, забранные в неплотный конский хвост и обрамляющие нежные черты лица, всплыли из далёкого подсознания. Натиск воспоминаний вызвал у Саске рвотные позывы.  
  
—  _Конечно помнишь_ , — почти безучастно сказал ребёнок, теряя интерес. —  _Место, где я его подвёл. Точнее… где ты его подвёл._  
  
Саске сжал кулаки, кусая щёку изнутри. Он мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как его младшая версия отдёрнула занавес. Саске мог только затрястись и выдавить усталую улыбку в попытке успокоиться, когда взору предстал старый неудобный больничный матрас.  
  
 _Итачи_ …  
  
В постели лежал его старший брат и манил к себе протянутой к Саске рукой; Саске вспомнилась эта же рука, безвольно покоящаяся на простынях.  
  
Кома.  
  
—  _Он заслужил лучшего, в отличие от тебя_ … — пятилетний Саске ухмылялся. Он прислонился к краю кровати маленькой ножкой и страшно нахмурился. —  _Ты слаб, Саске. Всегда был слабым. Его положение — только твоя вина… только твоя вина, что он лежит в постели, в которой должен лежать ты._  
  
Лампочки в комнате замерцали и треснули. Стук сердца Саске гремел в ушах, когда он сделал шаг назад.  
  
Тело столкнулось со стеной.  
  
—  _Меня от тебя тошнит. Посмотри, чем ты зарабатываешь на жизнь. И что ты после этого стоишь? Ничего… Тебе не хватает денег… Тебе не хватает силы_ … — ребёнок хихикал и маниакально улыбался. —  _Ты даже не смог в этой жизни спасти собственного брата…_  
  
Там, где стояло его младшее подобие, появился лучезарно улыбающийся Наруто. С той же экзотической внешностью — длинными колючими волосами и обласканной солнцем кожей. Тот же Наруто, который бесчисленное количество раз умирал в его объятьях. Саске застыл, когда фантом энергично подошёл к нему и наклонился.  
  
— …Так что, ублюдок…  
  
Мягкими губами он молча коснулся уха Саске с хитрым выражением лица. Наруто обвил руками шею Саске, дыхание чувственно холодило его кожу, отчего комната вокруг завертелась, стала нечёткой.  
  
Дыхание Саске сбилось.  
  
— …С чего ты взял, что можешь спасти меня?  
  
Сердечный ритм на мониторе превратился в плоскую линию.


	8. Распределение ролей

**Каир, Египет  
Музей Древностей  
القاهرة  
Девять лет назад **   
  
_Большинство бы боялось зависать с компашкой трупов в полночь, но Наруто не был большинством.  
  
— Потрясно… — горячо шептал самому себе шестнадцатилетний парнишка, сидя на полу и проводя указательным пальцем по истрёпанным страницам книги. Спина прислонилась к стеклянной витрине, за которой стояла гробница Тутанхамона, а голова задумчиво склонилась вперёд.  
  
Страницы перед ним освещались только мягким тёплым светом, проникающим из окна выше.  
  
Наруто подтянул колени к голой груди. Несмотря на неуютную позу, ему оказалось удобно использовать свои ноги в качестве подставки, а лунный свет провожал жадно глотающий каждый слог взгляд. Наруто исступлённо читал, и его очки угрожающе сползали вниз. Их он надевал только в такие моменты. Когда сердце взволнованно трепетало, полное детских надежд на мир, верилось только в фантастику.  
  
— «Роскошные одежды волновали её жадный и честолюбивый ум, очаровывая мечтами о власти и влиянии», — читал Наруто вслух, подперев одной рукой подбородок и поддерживая роман другой, задумчиво сопя. «Мидак Аллей» — история, которую он стащил из папиной библиотеки, история, которая быстро погрузила в описание Каира современности.  
  
— Мне нравятся детали, но… Хамида здесь самый интересный персонаж. Я прав или я прав? — спросил Наруто через плечо только чтобы услышать в ответ тишину. Если бы Тутанхамон был не просто кучей повязок и гнилой плотью, то, как был уверен Наруто, он бы ответил: «Ну конечно». Наруто усмехнулся, шевеля пальцами ног, и продолжил болтать о пустяках с мумией.  
  
— Видишь ли, Хамида не твоя типичная египтянка, — сказал Наруто как ни в чём не бывало и захлопнул книгу. Постучал по стеклу, словно требуя полного внимания от пустой оболочки. — Она храбрая. Она хочет силы в мире, где она бессильна. Послала к чёрту семейную жизнь и детей. У неё ведь есть дела и поважнее, понимаешь? Как и у меня.  
  
— И я уверен, что в эти дела поважнее не входили односторонние беседы с трупом.  
  
Наруто безбожно зашумел, бросая книгу и подрываясь с места. Он чуть ли не упал на саркофаг, затем резко развернувшись; очки улетели с лица в случайном направлении, лязгая о пол.  
  
Первым делом Наруто окинул внимательным взглядом Тутанхамона на наличие повреждений.  
  
— Наруто, — позвал голос, и мальчишка пошёл на звук, чтобы встретиться с озадаченными тёмными глазами, прищурившимися на него со входа галереи. Неджи стоял там со скрещёнными руками, одетый в белый льняной костюм, на мгновение позабавленный замешательством Наруто. Последний едва не испустил вдох облегчения, счастливый, что ему не пришлось управляться с пробудившимся мертвецом, но счастье было недолгим.  
  
— Что ты делаешь в зале фараонов тогда, когда должен находиться в постели? — осведомился Неджи с лёгким раздражением, хотя взгляд быстро скользнул по голой груди Наруто, останавливаясь на его спальных штанах.  
  
Наруто застыл. Хьюга застучал ногой о мраморный пол, требуя ответа, притом  **быстрого**. Всё-таки дом семьи Хьюга располагался за музеем, не присоединённый к нему, — а именно там оставался Наруто прежде, чем решил прогуляться на частную собственность только в своих фланелевых пижамных штанах; поступок, смутивший Неджи, когда он подумал о тех, кто увидел босоногого мальчишку, входящего в здание.  
  
В висках Неджи запульсировало.  
  
Минато и Кушина отправились в экспедицию в Мавити несколько дней назад, оставив сына на попечение Хьюга. Хоть они и были одного возраста, Неджи часто заявлял, что чувствует себя нянькой Наруто. Чувство лишь усилилось, когда, проснувшись, он обнаружил, что Наруто нет, а коды безопасности, необходимые для доступа в музей, исчезли из верхнего ящика стола. Наруто и не пришло в голову спросить, зачем Неджи среди ночи пошёл к нему в спальню.  
  
Он отвернулся, почёсывая щёку; взгляд Неджи стал суровее, и шестерёнки в голове Наруто закрутились.  
  
— Ну? — спросил Неджи и, прежде чем Наруто успел открыть рот, протянул ему крепкую руку, говоря заткнуться. — Не пытайся придумать отговорку, потому что я не в настроении. Объяснись и быстро, потому что я устал и готов придушить тебя, Узумаки.  
  
Вот чёрт.  
  
— Эмм, ну я… — Наруто путался в словах; губы скривились в тревожную улыбку, потому что Неджи назвал его по фамилии — что он делал только тогда, когда был серьёзно раздражён. Он окинул взглядом комнату, ища пути отступления. Однако нетерпеливый взгляд Неджи убил все попытки, и Наруто понял, что ему остаётся только признаться.  
  
— Тьфу, Неджи… Я не мог уснуть, ладно?  
  
— Ты не мог… — Неджи медленно моргнул, обдумывая свежепридуманную отмазку. — Ты не мог уснуть?  
  
— Ага…  
  
Между ними повисла тишина. Наруто пожевал нижнюю губу, пожимая плечами. Неджи сжал кулаки. В нём кипело чистое раздражение; закатив глаза, он почти неслышно шептал ругательства. Наруто предвкушал грядущую лекцию. Он едва успел вздрогнуть, когда Неджи приблизился и ударил его по голове. Сильно.  
  
— Ай! — закричал Наруто, хватаясь за больное. — Больно же, кретин!  
  
— Я рад, что так, — усмехнулся Неджи, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять очки Наруто с пола. — Потому что это худшая отмазка за последнее время, а их было много и некоторые даже запомнились.  
  
Наруто опустил руки и скривил недовольную гримасу.  
  
— Я серьёзно! Я правда не мог заснуть!  
  
— И как это оправдывает то, что ты оказался здесь? — Неджи махнул на комнату, пристально смотря на Наруто. — Если бы мой отец нашёл тебя тут после закрытия, я бы потерял все крупицы его веры в меня. И поступок твой  **дебильный**.  
  
Неджи недовольно свёл брови вместе, а голос стал строже.  
  
— А если бы ты потерял код доступа? — Он сунул очки Наруто на его грудь. Наруто бесшумно нацепил их на переносицу. — Кто-то другой мог бы войти и украсть важные артефакты. Ты лучше других знаешь, что здешние предметы не должны оказаться в опасности только потому, что тебе захотелось поиграться с Тутанхамоном и Анхесенамоном.  
  
— Знаю, но..!  
  
— Я верил, что ты не станешь делать никаких трюков, вроде этого, — продолжил Неджи, потирая пульсирующие виски и стиснув зубы. — Но моя вера в тебя, по-видимому, была ошибочна. Я займусь тем, чтобы служба безопасности сменила все пароли. Ты больше не появишься здесь после закрытия, Узумаки. Не могу поверить, что ты попытался совершить что-то настолько непостижимо глупое, как уйти за моей спиной и…  
  
— Блять! Я знаю, ладно? Мне правда жаль! — резко сказал Наруто, уже на пределе. — Я осторожно закрыл за собой дверь, но я знаю, что это было глупо. Я понял, понял. Больше никогда. Блин, я просто… — Он тяжело вздохнул и закусил губу, не желая заканчивать предложение. Наруто неуверенно почесал щёку, фокусируя взгляд на случайном артефакте; его лицо трогательно зарделось, голубые глаза замерцали от беззащитности, которой он никогда раньше не показывал.  
  
Это было отстойно.  
  
— С тех пор как мои родители уехали, я… — Наруто сделал глубокий судорожный вдох. — Я не знаю, ладно? Просто тяжело спать у тебя дома. От папы не было никаких вестей. Я переживал, и… это место меня успокаивает.  
  
Неджи молчал.  
  
Наруто тихо опустился вниз, чтобы поднять книгу, и прижал её к груди.  
  
— Это место кажется родным, знаешь? — Наруто искренне пытался объяснить, качая головой. — Не знаю, почему, но… когда я здесь, мне не так тревожно, словно они где-то недалеко. Я не должен был приходить сюда без спроса. Ты прав и… прости. Но я просто… уже не выдерживаю. У меня плохое предчувствие.  
  
Наруто пошаркал ногами, пристыженно рассматривая своё отражение на полу. Неджи расслабил челюсть, злость уже исчезла. Из-за открытого и беззащитного выражения Наруто трудно было продолжать его ругать. Как бы сильно Неджи не хотел это признавать, но он терпеть не мог, когда Наруто был подавлен, даже если тот сам провинился.  
  
Наруто напрягся, когда рука Неджи опустилась на его плечо. Впрочем, он расслабился, когда друг успокоительно его сжал.  
  
— Они в порядке, — решительно и неоспоримо заявил Неджи. Наруто ощутил улыбку в уголке рта. Ему бы хотелось в этом верить. Почему-то уверенность Неджи всегда заставляла его почувствовать себя лучше.  
  
— Думаешь? — срывающимся голосом спросил Наруто, усмехаясь. Было странно. Он не мог справиться с ощущением, что что-то не так. — Тогда понятия не имею, что со мной происходит…  
  
— Ты просто много думаешь, — нахмурился Неджи, осторожно поглаживая плечо Наруто, отчего тот чувствовал тепло и безопасность. Наруто покраснел, когда та же рука без слов притянула его к чужой груди. Неджи сосредоточенно посмотрел ему в глаза, а затем лизнул губы Наруто. Тот лишь ошалело следил за происходящим, пока его щёки сильнее наливались краской. Неджи самодовольно улыбнулся, постепенно сближая их тела. Наруто чуть не подавился собственным дыханием.  
  
— Неджи, что ты..?  
  
Неджи провёл рукой по ровной и гладкой спине Наруто, круговыми движениями массируя кожу. Его друг был не из тех, кто просто так подойдёт к человеку и обнимет, но это было… приятно. Наруто запылал ещё сильнее, когда Неджи уткнулся в его волосы, говоря, что всё будет хорошо. Сердце громко стучало в груди, в голове туман, уши покалывали. Потому что когда Неджи отстранился, он подался вперёд, сталкивая их лбы вместе. Устанавливая контакт.  
  
Жест был успокаивающим.  
  
Согревающим.  
  
— Верь в меня. — Неджи вздохнул, с высокомерной, но полной страсти усмешкой, и Наруто отчего-то решил поддаться. Его губы оказались сухими.  
  
Может, ему было одиноко, может, он ощущал слабость, но когда Неджи принялся сокращать дистанцию между ними, он не подался назад; наоборот, его тянуло к Неджи. Нерешительно касаясь губ Наруто, Неджи втянул воздух, шепча его имя. Наруто позволил своим глазам закрыться, когда Неджи начал мягко прижиматься к его губам, пока его руки покоились на чужих бёдрах.  
  
— Наруто, ты…  
  
Звук приближающихся шагов заставил их тут же отстраниться друг от друга.  
  
— Мальчики, вы здесь?  
  
Глаза Наруто расширились до размеров блюдца. Двумя пальцами коснулся губ, карабкаясь назад и громко вскрикнув, когда их позвал громкий усталый голос.  
  
Это был отец Неджи. Вот дерьмо!  
  
Неджи пробормотал ругательство себе под нос — это одновременно и развеселило, и напугало Наруто, потому что тот делал это чрезвычайно редко.  
  
— Мы в полной заднице. — Наруто всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы выпрыгнуть из окна. — …нам нужно спрятаться! Давай!  
  
Было слишком поздно. Теперь Неджи казался разочарованным, когда в их секции зажёгся свет, и перед ними стоял мистер Хьюга с непоколебимым выражением лица. Наруто не знал, видел ли тот, чем они занимались, но Наруто был готов переплыть Нил в любую секунду, если видел. Он слишком молод, чтобы умирать, а когда мистер Хьюга злился, то пугал его до чёртиков.  
  
— Это правда не то, чем кажется, — с запинкой произнёс Наруто, посмеиваясь, чтобы чуть разбавить повисшее нервное напряжение. — Мы, ээ, видите ли, Неджи ко мне пришёл, потому что… Ну, я, ха-ха…  
  
— Наруто, — почему-то тяжёлым тоном сказал мистер Хьюга. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
  
Неджи вопросительно свёл брови вместе. Мистер Хьюга больше ничего не сказал, жестом лишь указав следовать за ним. За ним показалась Хината с мокрыми от слёз глазами. Наруто ощутил тошноту, идя за ними двумя; каждый шаг зловещим эхом раздавался по комнате.  
  
— Всё… нормально? — осторожно спросил Наруто и по какой-то причине не хотел знать ответ. Голубые глаза умоляюще глядели на Хинату, а на губах играла неестественная беззаботная улыбка. Потому что они вели себя странно. — Эй, Хината, всё хорошо? — Она начала откровенно  **рыдать**. — Что-то… что-то случилось? — Теперь дала о себе знать паника. Наруто прижимал книгу его отца к груди, хватаясь за корешок, как за спасательный круг. — Я знаю, я сюда прокрался и вообще, это всё я виноват, но…  
  
— Н-Наруто… Т-твои родители… они…  
  
Лицо Наруто онемело.  
  
— Это несчастный случай, — попытался спокойно сказать мистер Хьюга, но его голос дрожал.  
  
— Это нелегко. Но твои родители…  
  
— Мне так жаль, Наруто… Мне так жаль…  
  
— Твои мама и папа…  
_

***

  
  
 _Мертвы._  
  
Наруто проснулся, потрясённый.  
  
Одежда была мокрой от пота.  
  
Две руки — грубые и мозолистые — тормошили его. Он с трудом сел и костяшками пальцев потёр глаза ото сна. Голову кололо от острой боли. Словно он и не отдыхал совсем, а из-за этого сна и остального у него было настроение ещё ужаснее, чем обычно, потому что он не думал о той ночи, когда его родители погибли, с тех пор как… ну, они погибли.  
  
— Наконец-то ты блять проснулся!  
  
Наруто сжался от громкого голоса, уткнув голову в ладони. Последнее, чего хотелось, — ругательства Кибы, но у него не было выбора, пока тот дышал ему в лицо. Когда он наконец смог снова видеть, он расставил пальцы и встретился взглядом с крутящимся и топчущим ногами Кибой, который жестом показывал направо. Выглядел так, словно показывал какой-то недоделанный танец дождя.  
  
— Киба, что с тобой не так? — Наруто наморщил от раздражения нос, определённо не до конца проснувшийся, чтобы заметить указываемый Кибой странный фиолетовый, клубящийся вокруг них туман.  
  
…Подождите, что?  
  
Наруто выпрыгнул из кровати.  
  
— Это дерьмо — чёрт, чувак, я вообще не понимаю, что с этим делать! Какого хера с ним происходит?! — с тревогой спросил Киба, давая задний ход. Наруто думал, был ли это всё ещё сон, пока отходил на безопасное расстояние. Саске всё ещё спал, а его тело парило в нескольких сантиметрах от кровати, полностью окутанное тёмной дымкой. Киба паниковал,  _быстро_ говорил, шевелил руками; и до Наруто наконец дошло, почему.  
  
— Я пришёл проверить, спали ли вы, а этот красавчик летает здесь, как какая-нибудь Линда Блэр, а я не священник, чувак! Я ветеринар! Что за хуйня!  
  
Пол под ними затрясся. Наруто вскричал, едва не упав. Ему пришлось прислониться к стене, когда туман начал стремительно клубиться вокруг Саске, как бы сражаясь с самим собой.  
  
— И долго это?! — закричал Наруто, тыкая в обмякшее левитирующее тело Саске.  
  
— Час?! Откуда мне знать, мать твою?! — заорал Киба, стуча зубами. Похолодало — и это в  _Египте_. — Я пытался тебя разбудить, но ты тоже вырубился!  
  
Наруто изумлённо на него уставился. А потом его глаза чуть ли не вылезли из глазниц. Чёрные томоэ стремительно распространялись по телу Саске, а его брови были сцеплены во сне, словно от усталости. Рот Саске широко открылся, когда туман окружал его, отчаянно и хрипло и вдыхая. Аномалия разнеслась по комнате, только разрастаясь. Её сила растрепала Наруто волосы, ближайшая настольная лампа упала вниз, разбившись вдребезги.  
  
Наруто казалось, что перед ним сцена из фильма, пока они с Кибой отступали назад, не в силах понять, что происходит.  
  
Клочки матраса и разорванных подушек летали по комнате во всех направлениях, а кровать под бессознательным Саске начала рваться на куски. Киба вскрикнул, уставившись на это с вытянутыми руками и бешено махая ими туда-сюда.  
  
— Послушай, я ни черта не понимаю в этой чёрной магии, но я заплатил за этот матрас четыреста фунтов, поэтому что бы он ни делал, он должен прекратить!  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь мне делать, а?! — перекрикивал Наруто свистящий в комнате ветер. Его почти откинуло назад, когда мощный, пронзающий уши сгусток тумана вырвался из воспалённой метки Саске и устремился в пол, расщепляя древесину. Киба завизжал, как девчонка, но Наруто даже не мог пошутить. Это было  _ужасающе_.  
  
— Сделай уже что-то со своим парнем, чувак, пока он тут всё нахер не уничтожил! — умолял его Киба, схватив за руку. — Этот говнюк разрушает мою холостяцкую берлогу своим вуду!  
  
— Саске не мой грёбанный парень, Киба! — запротестовал Наруто, схватившись за волосы, пытаясь что-то предпринять. Было тяжело слышать собственные мысли, когда в доме Кибы всё свистело, как в аэродинамической трубе, а Саске взлетал ещё выше. Паника Кибы также не способствовала. Его друг был  _близок_ к тому, чтобы обделаться от страха. — Слушай, у тебя тут есть что-нибудь тяжёлое?  
  
— Ни в коем, ни в коем, блять, случае ты не будешь использовать мои вещи, чтобы придавить его одержимую задницу! — закричал Киба, прикрывая голову и прикрываясь к земле, когда шкаф пролетел мимо них и врезался в стену.  
  
В зале бешено лаял Акамару, обнажив когти и рыча в их сторону.  
  
Киба яростно затряс головой, глухо смеясь, когда ещё один шкаф упал с оглушительном  _треском_.  
  
— Это сон, ахах, да, это всё сон! — уговаривал себя Киба, проведя влажной рукой по волосам. — Я пришёл сюда, попытался тебя разбудить, ты ударил меня в лицо — вот и всё! Сейчас я просто лежу на земле, истекаю кровью и представляю себе всё это дерьмо!  
  
— Ну, надеюсь, ты прав, и после тебя я потом вырубил себя! — закричал Наруто, упал на пол и пополз к Саске на своих руках и коленях, пытаясь бороться с ветром. Глаза Кибы расширились, пока он смотрел на спину Наруто, последовательно бормоча ругательства. Потому что к _уда он, твою мать, собрался_?  
  
— Какого чёрта творишь, идиот?  
  
Наруто крепко сжал зубы, посмотрев через плечо, не зная сам. Он не знал, что может сделать для Саске, он даже не знал, выживет ли вообще. Но он точно знал одно: он не бросит ублюдка так просто.  
  
Он пообещал, в конце концов.  
  
 _«И могут твои чувства остановить проклятие?»_  
  
Наруто решительно уставился на Саске, вспоминая разговор в его квартире, когда тот ещё не вырубился.  
  
Теперь они в этом вместе, не так ли? Наруто покусал нижнюю губу, вспоминая, что пообещал в разрушенной гостиной, запечатлевая в памяти серьёзное лицо Саске. Лицо Саске в момент клятвы, смесь неверия и признательности, мелькнули в его сознании. Клятвы о том, что он никому не позволит причинить Саске вред. Клятвы о том, что будет его защищать, пока они не разберутся с проклятием.  
  
И это именно то, что он планировал выполнять.  
  
Шатаясь, он поднялся во весь рост, потные пальцы дотянулись до плеч Саске, затем крепко их сжали. Каждый раз, когда туман, ползущий из горящих отметин Саске, касался его щеки, Наруто чувствовал, как ему становилось холодно. Он был почти парализован от воздействия чего-то безмерно  _злого_. Ему пришлось использовать все свои силы, чтобы пошевелить губами; отгоняя недомогание, он чувствовал присутствие призрака.  
  
— Киба, наши сумки! — скомандовал Наруто, указывая головой. — В гостиной я оставил наши вещи. Принеси их!  
  
Сжавшийся на полу Киба покачал головой, скрещивая руки на груди. Он отказывался двигаться, оставаясь на полу и желая, чтобы всё ушло прочь. Наруто хотел бы позволить себе подобную роскошь.  
  
— Да ну нахер! — заорал Киба, показывая ему грубый жест. — Ни в коем, ёб твою мать, случае я не собираюсь двигаться!  
  
— Но у меня есть идея!  
  
— К чёрту твои идеи! — плюнул в него Киба,  _опять_ матерясь, когда дом сильно затрясло. Киба чуть не помешался, когда одно из его окон разбилось вдребезги, зная, что ему придётся потратить все свои сбережения, чтобы всё восстановить. Он зажал руками уши, когда ещё одно его окно треснуло. После этого он переедет, решил Киба. Он переедет  _далеко, очень далеко. В жопу Египт._ — Я ни на шаг не подойду к этому уродцу!  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы он опустился или нет? — рявкнул Наруто. — Потому что если хочешь, мне нужна твоя помощь! — сказал он, держась за свою драгоценную жизнь. Археолог зашипел от боли, когда зазубренный кусок дерева пролетел мимо и задел его шею; кровь, закапавшая из раны, сюрреалистически полетела вверх, к потолку.  
  
Киба это заметил и опустил голову, ударяя пол кулаком.  
  
— Чёрт побери! — он заслуживал награду лучшего друга года, потому что сейчас Наруто проверял его лояльность.  
  
Киба неохотно выполз из гостевой спальни в гостиную, чтобы найти вещи идиота, которая, к его ужасу, тоже начала двигаться. Он обнаружил их возле дивана. Две сумки, почти одинаковые, лежали друг на друге, окутанные паутиной из кобур. Наруто не знал, какая из них была Наруто, но был уверен, что не станет разбираться. Он взял обе, закинул на плечи и прошёл в спальню, потом поставил их на пол и пнул Наруто, как будто тот был болен.  
  
Наруто благодарно улыбнулся, но покачал головой, указывая на ноги Саске.  
  
Когда до Кибы дошло, что от него хотят, он побледнел, беззвучно двигая губами, что  _чёрт, нет._  
  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты взял его ноги, Киба, — как можно спокойнее попросил Наруто, пытаясь не вздрагивать, когда за ним открылся и закрылся очередной ящик.  
  
Киба хлопнул себя по лбу, чуть ли не рыдая.  
  
Он был хорошим другом. Слишком хорошим, сказал он себе, когда поднял сумки и закинул на плечо с видом человека, идущего на войну. Быстро преодолев расстояние между ними, Киба без особого желания схватился за лодыжки Саске, позитивно укоряя себя за то, что у него была совесть.  
  
— Если я выживу, то сюда тебе вход воспрещён — в том случае, если ты притащишь этого парня с собой! — серьёзно сказал Киба. — Мне глубоко насрать, если вы трахаетесь и всё такое! Ему сюда строго запрещено!  
  
— Да, хорошо, неважно. Вот мой план! — завопил Наруто среди урагана, разрушающего всё вокруг. — Ты держишь его ноги, я — плечи. Мы его опустим, хорошо?  
  
Наруто осознал, что это, скорее всего, не стратегия. Но подумал, что, если ему повезёт, то они смогут опустить его на пол и прижать сумками.  
  
Хоть в плане о том, что,  _если они остановят левитацию, то это остановит творящийся хаос_ , они явно где-то недоработали, им нужно было что-то сделать, и сделать  _срочно_. Наруто молился всем высшим силам, чтобы штука, сочащаяся из меток Саске, не остановила их прежде, чем они попытаются.  
  
— Аа — дерьмо, дерьмо! А если он станет скользким или ещё что? — застонал Киба, укоряя себя за то, что вообще послушал Наруто, и заставляя себя держаться. — Все фильмы ужасов, которые я смотрел, чувак, говорят мне, что это плохая идея, очень плохая идея! Он, наверно, сейчас начнёт выделять слизь!  
  
— Если бы он начал, я бы забеспокоился.  
  
— А сейчас ты вообще не переживаешь?! — убийственно гаркнул Киба.  
  
Краска на стенах, к ужасу Наруто, начала отклеиваться.  
  
Да, он  _переживал_.  
  
— Просто начинай давить! — отдал команду Наруто и сжал мышцы спины, прилагая всю доступную мощь. — Если мы сможем опустить Саске хотя бы чуть-чуть, дальше будет легче! — По крайней мере, он надеялся. — Мне только нужно, чтобы ты  _прижал_.  
  
— Конечно, я прижму, — зарычал Киба на Наруто, оглядываясь назад и потом вперёд между ним и обездвиженным Саске. — Прижму нахер из окна.  
  
— Киба!  
  
— Чтобы мы взлетели в небеса и мне не пришлось видеть его разрушающую всё и вся задницу снова! — объяснил Киба.  
  
— Киба, пожалуйста! — Пурпурный туман начал окутывать их поясницы. У них не было времени спорить. Теперь было время  _действовать_.  
  
Силясь не паниковать, они вместе вцепились так сильно, как могли, впиваясь ногтями в бледную кожу, и потянули Саске вниз. Это как пытаться сдвинуть машину только большим и указательным пальцами. Саске едва реагировал, несмотря на все старания, их лица раскраснелись, пока они пытались втянуть в себя необходимый кислород в комнате, которая всё меньше напоминала таковую.  
  
Это было  _невозможно_.  
  
Наруто судорожно вдыхал, туман становился гуще, и было всё труднее что-то разглядеть. Саске сжал кулаки в своей коме, костяшки побелели и тряслись, пока он вертелся и крутился в пространстве, издавая резкие мучительный стоны, как будто ему было трудно дышать.  
  
Сердце Наруто сжалось в груди, когда вор завыл, губы быстро задвигались, чтобы сформировать задушенную мольбу.  
  
— Помогите… Ита… чи…  
  
Он не мог сдаться.  
  
— Слушай, — произнёс Наруто сквозь шум, отпуская запястья Саске. — У меня другая идея! Только жди моего сигнала!  
  
Киба хотел закричать,  _что теперь_ , когда Наруто быстро направился к разрушающемуся каркасу кровати и молча на него залез. Он стал в полный рост, силясь не шататься, пока давление в комнате заставляло его колебаться и нагибаться.  
  
Дыры в матрасе увеличивались, клочки летели ему в лицо, затрудняя его попытку устроиться на покрывале.  
  
Наруто не обращал внимание и согнул колени.  
  
Безумная идея. Скорее всего она не сработает. Но если он сможет использовать воздействие гравитации в комнате себе на пользу, тогда, может, у него появится момент, необходимый, чтобы налечь на Саске и прижать к земле.  
  
Если силы их рук недостаточно, то, возможно, веса Наруто хватит.  
  
Челюсть Кибы отвисла.  
  
— Наруто, я знаю, что ты замышляешь.  _Не делай этого._  
  
— Это единственный способ, ладно? — честно сказал ему Наруто, проглатывая все переживания. Он ни о чём не думал, когда прыгнул на Саске, обхватывая руками его талию и крепко сжимая, чтобы удержаться.  
  
Он чувствовал себя  _нелепо_ , так на него забравшись.  
  
Это словно посреди океана удержаться на плоту. Живом, дышащем плоту, который стал погибелью Наруто. На Саске было так же тяжело маневрировать, как и нормально с ним общаться. Сиреневый туман сотрясал его тело, но он оставался настойчивым в своих усилиях. Он забросил на Саске ногу, благодаря свою физическую выносливость, развитую за много лет работы, и почти закричал от радости, когда смог себе помочь подняться дальше и после сидел на коленях Саске.  
  
Наруто прижался к его груди, всё ещё подвешенный в пространстве. Киба пялился на него с земли, даже не пытаясь скрыть своё удивление, когда Наруто махнул ему через плечо с самой вымученной улыбкой, какую смог изобразить. Он просто надеялся, что лет через пятнадцать сможет над этим посмеяться, типа, _эй, Саске, а помнишь я как-то взобрался на тебя, как верблюд, пока ты левитировал? Хорошие времена, святые времена._ Потому что ситуация была причудливой, и он не знал, что ещё придумать.  
  
Саске под ним застонал.  
  
Наруто подумал, не просыпается ли он. Он посчитал, что при данных обстоятельства будет сложно  _не проснуться._ Тем не менее, Саске оставался без сознания, несмотря на тяжесть на его теле и звуковое сопровождение, а когда Наруто посмотрел вниз на его лицо, он заметил, что его губы постепенно синеют.  
  
Это точно не знак чего-то хорошего. Наруто этим займётся, когда они достигнут земли, потому что сейчас Саске  _тонул_. Медленно, но верно, Саске погружался вниз, как и надеялся Наруто.  
  
Киба закричал, но его торжество было недолгим: в комнате взорвалось последнее окно. Ветеринар кричал в отчаянии, в уме отсчитывая ещё парочку сотен фунтов на восстановление.  
  
— Он может опускаться вниз чуть быстрее?! — нетерпеливо вопил Киба. Наруто только закатил глаза; Саске, наконец, опустился на пол, и после нескольких минут борьбы со стихией признательность Наруто возросла в несколько раз.  
  
— Киба, моя сумка, — сказал Наруто, раскрывая ладони. Из-за своей позиции и его взгляде, не покидающем Саске, в силах Наруто было только потянуться наугад к одной из сумок, и он надеялся, что к правильной.  
  
Ему нужен был кинжал, однако он не собирался ранить Саске — хотя он был уверен, что Киба будет не против, потому что ублюдок фактически превратил его дом в обломки. Нет, Наруто собирался припереть Саске к полу тупым концом, пока он продумает следующий шаг.  
  
Наруто провёл пальцами по тому, что показалось оружием, прежде чем схватить это и вытащить. Наруто поднёс предмет к лицу, быстро моргая от внезапного успеха, и принялся изучать объект; это был _не его_  кинжал. И не кинжал Саске.  
  
Наруто осознал, к своему ужасающему беспокойству, что вытащил  _ни один из их_  кинжалов, но  _кинжал_.  
  
Результат был взрывной.  
  
Метки Саске засверкали, практически ослепляя его и Кибу, пока мерзкий пар собрался над ними в кольцевидную массу, крутясь и извиваясь, как живой. Наруто не понимал, шёл ли туман  _из_  меток Саске, или из него всего. Свет, исходивший от Саске, а теперь ещё и от кинжала, казался чистым, несмотря на тьму, которая обволакивала его по краям.  
  
Послышался низкий, почти жужжащий звук, пронизывающий окружающее пространство; сила нарастала, туман сгущался, свет накрывал тьму, пока не произошёл взрыв, яркая вспышка устремилась вверх, проходя сквозь дерево и кирпич, словно её не существовало, глубоко поражая ночное небо.  
  
Наруто помчался к окну и выглянул наружу, чувство страха засело в нём при мысли, что это выглядело как сигнальный огонь. И вряд ли то, чему сигналила эта  _штука_ , могло быть хорошим.  
  
— Мать твою, — сказал Киба через плечо. — С каких пор  _сигнальные огни_  проходят сквозь стены?  
  
Свет прекратился так же быстро, как и начался. Кинжал Ауручимару потускнел. Туман рассеялся, свечение на коже Саске также исчезло, оставляя только тёмное тату под ним.  
  
— Хороший вопрос, Киба, — хрипло ответил Наруто, оба повернулись. Повязки Саске развалились, обнажив незапятнанную, неповреждённую кожу. — Но с каких пор люди могут летать?  
  
Мебель упала на пол.  
  
— Мне нужно выпить, — раздражённо произнёс Киба. Наруто был согласен с ним как никогда; он опустился на землю, Киба вместе с ним, оба нервные, измотанные и бодрствующие, в то время как Саске продолжал мирно спать, ничего не замечая. Никто из них не заметил фигуру в капюшоне, наблюдающую за ними снаружи.  
  


***

  
  
Голос по ту сторону телефона напомнил Наруто, что, несмотря на все странности, всё ещё существовало что-то нормальное.  
  
 _— Добрый вечер! Египетская Организация Древностей, с вами говорит Ино Яманака, куда направить ваш звонок?_  
  
Наруто прижал телефон к подбородку, пытаясь разгладить бумажку, которая была скручена в его кармане последние сорок восемь часов. Почерк Хинаты был красивым и изящным, но у Наруто всегда были проблемы с чтением скорописи. Он прищурил глаза на размазанные чернила, сказал насмешливым тоном:  
  
— Я, э, хотел бы поговорить с _Рок_  Ли? Я правильно сказал?  
  
Женщина на другом конце линии издала звук понимания.  
 _— Генеральный секретарь Ли принимает прямые звонки только от близких знакомых и тех, с кем у него по расписанию встреча. Вы назначили встречу, сэр?  
_  
— Эмм, нет, — честно сказал Наруто, опешив. Он не знал, что друг Хинаты — Генеральный секретарь по исследованию артефактов. Он ожидал гудок, придумывая объяснение, надеясь, что его имени будет достаточно. — Но он ожидает от меня звонка, я думаю? Я должен был встретить его, но… кое-что произошло. Сейчас я звоню, потому что мне срочно нужно с ним побеседовать.  
  
 _— Имя?_  
  
— Наруто Узумаки.  
  
 _— Пожалуйста, подождите._  
  
Заиграла классическая музыка. Наруто устало вздохнул, зная, что беседа с ним, наверно, будет отложена на какое-то время. Он глянул на Кибу. Тот не спал после  _случившегося_ , а сидел до самого рассвета на диване, бормоча священные гимны. Возьмёт бусинку от чёток, немного помолится здесь, потом на том же дыхании берёт Мисбаху (исламские чётки — прим. пер.), ещё чуть-чуть побормочет, и  _вот, смотри,_  там звезда Давида.  
  
Наруто в отчаянии покачал головой.  
  
 _— Мистер Узумаки?_  — спросила Ино, музыка резко прервалась. —  _Я сейчас переведу ваш звонок Генеральному Секретарю Ли._  
  
— О! Круто. Спасибо, — сказал Наруто, подавляя зевок. Была некоторая пауза перед щелчком, а затем чёткий энергичный голос заголосил в трубку.  
  
—  _Приветствую, Наруто!_ — Наруто вдруг проснулся от активного приёма, энергичность которого почему-то была заразительной. Даже сквозь телефонную трубку он чувствовал улыбку.  
  
 _— Это Рок Ли, Генеральный секретарь Египетской Организации Древностей. Приятно наконец с вами поговорить. Хината говорила со мной от вашего имени и, надо сказать, то были приятные слова. Как вы в этот многообещающий вечер? Будет пустой тратой времени сидеть дома в этот полный юности день, не правда ли?_  
  
Губы Наруто изогнулись в улыбке.  
  
Разговор о светлом.  
  
— Эмм, да, полностью согласен. Как вы сегодня?  
  
—  _Потрясающе, мой друг_! — восторженно произнёс Ли. —  _Каждый день стоит праздновать под этим великолепным насыщенным солнцем. На самом деле я только что вернулся с приятнейшей энергичной пробежки по Аль Ибрагамийскому пляжу, насладившись богатыми запахами бурного и оживлённого египетского рынка на Ниле! Это было изумительное время!_  
  
— Ха-ха, отлично. Звучит как взрыв.  
  
 _— Я уверен, что это он и был!_  
  
Наруто прикусил губу, не зная, как начать. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, что здесь придётся оборвать и испортить мужчине настроение. Просто ему не хватало времени.  
  
Если бы были другие обстоятельства, он бы с удовольствием пообщался с Ли. Он казался по сути своей жизнерадостным и вежливым. Наруто был счастлив, что Хината дружила с кем-то настолько добродушным, вспомнив все жалобы Неджи о его вредных привычках и пожелания, чтобы Хината общалась с кем-то более благоразумным.  
  
У этого парня определённо была голова на плечах, и он точно достаточно вменяемый, чтобы возглавлять отдел восстановления артефактов в таком юном возрасте.  
  
Может, просто он такой человек, но звучит, словно ему едва за двадцать.  
  
— _Наруто?_  — спросил Ли, прерывая его поток мыслей. —  _Вы всё ещё здесь?_  
  
— А, да! Извините, — извинился Наруто, почёсывая затылок. — Я на секунду отключился. Я мало спал в последнее время.  
  
По очевидным причинам.  
  
—  _Всё в порядке! Я прошу прощения за то, что не «перехожу ближе к делу», так сказать._ — Наруто подавил улыбку на эту необычную формальность; интересно, Ли всегда так говорил.  
  
 _— Я понимаю, что вы звонили не с целью обсуждения египетских товаров. Хината проинформировала меня, что вы позвоните, чтобы узнать о покупателе незаконно приобретённого артефакта, того самого, который был получен во время вашей последней экспедиции. Я прав в своём предположении?_  
  
Наруто нахмурился, вспомнив кинжал, скользнувший в сумку Саске.  
— Да, вы правы.  
  
 _— Итак, как вы можете знать или нет, торговец запрещёнными товарами, известный под именем Кабуто Якуши, стал кое-чем интересен для моего отдела. С сожалением сообщаю вам, что он тот, кто заказал кражу кинжала Ауручимару с ваших раскопок. Вам было это известно?_  
  
— Да, с недавних пор. — Наруто обнаружил, что прижимает телефон ближе к уху; при упоминании имени Кабуто он помрачнел. — Около суток назад я узнал его имя.  
  
—  _Ясно,_  — сказал Ли, отчего-то раскаиваясь. —  _Тогда мне безопасно предположить, что вы хотите больше узнать о мистере Якуши. Правильно?_  
  
Он кивнул, хотя Ли не мог этого увидеть.  
  
— Правильно, — угрюмо ответил Наруто.  
  
—  _Понимаю_. — Ли продолжил говорить, сопереживающий, шурша бумагами на том конце. —  _Тем не менее, Наруто, информация о Мистере Кабуто не то, что я могу обсуждать по телефону. Извините за неудобство, но я искренне надеюсь, что в ближайшем будущем мы сможем встретиться лично и продолжить обсуждение. Может, сегодня у вас есть время со мной встретиться?  
_  
— Сегодня? — удивлённо спросил Наруто. Ему повезло, но он и представить себе не мог, что сможет встретиться с Ли так скоро. Ли оказался любезным, даже для совершенно незнакомого человека. Наруто не подавил улыбку, удивлённую, что-то среднее между верой и признательностью. — Вы уверены? Я не хочу отнимать у вас время.  
  
 _— Нет, нет. Совсем нет! Это будет честью встретиться с вами, Хината описывала вас как замечательную личность с большим сердцем. Это точно будет удовольствием встретиться и обсудить данную конфиденциальную информацию с безалкогольным напитком. Аль Мамура подходящее место для встречи? Мы можем встретиться в закусочной «Jabha Lutis» в пять часов!_  
  
— Да, звучит отлично!  
  
— Тогда до встречи. — Наруто улыбнулся и повесил трубку, вернув её в колыбель. Он полагал, ему нужно подготовиться. До Аль Мамура нужно было пройтись, а Наруто хотел заглянуть аптеку, чтобы приобрести аптечку на случай, если у Саске снова будет жар. В последний раз, когда он проверял, тот выглядел намного здоровее, чем перед жутким представлением, на его щеках добавилось цвета. Правда, никто не сказал, что это всё изменит.  
  
Может, сейчас Саске в порядке, но после того случая Наруто знал, что его состояние было подвержено резким изменениям. Он всё ещё не мог выбросить увиденное из головы. Свет, озаряющий дом, пронзивший начинающийся рассвет. Наруто всё ещё видел перед собой вспышки-отголоски, его зрение было не таким чётким, как раньше.  
  
— Уходишь, чтобы помочь Саске, а? Его же так зовут, да?  
  
Наруто посмотрел через плечо. Киба, наконец, перестал молить всех богов уважать его, глубоко нахмурившись и прыгая на одной ноге. Наруто опустил голову, осознавая, что, вероятно, грядёт. Он не будет винить Кибу, если тот выставит его за дверь. После всего Наруто был удивлён, что тот не позвонил в местный храм за то, что он вызвал души проклятых, летающую мебель и всё остальное. Он должен уйти. Это было очевидно. Он стал причиной множества проблем, и Киба наверняка будет не против взять Кураму, пока Наруто со всем не разберётся.  
  
Наруто очень не хотелось сталкиваться с тем, как трудно найти место. У него не было времени принять душ, и Саске всё ещё без сознания. Слишком много людей будут задавать вопросы. И потом: в их сумках было оружие, да и сам сомнительный характер двух мужчин, делящих общежитие. Наруто был не готов с этим столкнуться. Ему нужно было очиститься перед тем, как встретиться с Ли через три часа, и будет чудом, если он найдёт сдаваемые комнаты перед тем, как увидится с ним в закусочной.  
  
— Ты тут серьёзно напортачил, чувак, — сказал Киба, оглядывая хаос в его доме, и Наруто подготовил себя к неизбежному «проваливай», которое, он знал, было абсолютно справедливым. Он сжал бумажку в кулаке.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы большим пальцем показать на выход, Киба этим же пальцем показал за ним, на комнату, где он осматривал животных. Наруто не понимающе смотрел на него, взглянув на неё и обратно. Киба расплылся в чёртовой улыбке, с озорным блеском в уставших медных глазах, и Наруто выразил облегчение, улыбаясь в ответ.  
  
— Если потомство Сатаны вернётся, когда ты уйдёшь, мне придётся хотя бы раз прострелить его задницу своим транквилизатором.  
  
После всего, с чем они столкнулись, Наруто позволил больше.  
  
— Ты можешь прострелить его  _дважды_. 


	9. Первые впечатления

Найти что-то приличное из одежды — что-то, что не пахло бы задницей бомжа, — было ещё труднее, чем успокоить Салемскую ведьму Саске в момент её триумфа. Наруто было любопытно, замечали ли клиенты Кибы его негигиеничную обстановку или были слишком зациклены на своих больных питомцах, когда он, стоя у шкафа, повернул голову, скривившись от аромата фекалий на рубашке, которую держал.  
  
— Ты их вообще когда-нибудь стираешь? — пробурчал Наруто, бросив негодную вещь позади себя.  
  
Киба сидел в кресле в своей спальне, слишком занятый тем, что заряжал транквилизатор для подкожных инъекций, и ответил средним пальцем.  
  
Саске всё ещё спал на кровати Кибы и, казалось, не собирался просыпаться; однако у Кибы было право осторожничать. Как Наруто заметил ранее, раны Саске полностью зажили. Он думал, что сам себе это придумал, когда свет, равномерно продырявивший потолок, рассеялся и ничего не оставил, кроме чистой и гладкой молочной кожи. Тем не менее, он осматривал Саске много раз, и сколько бы он не тянул и не массировал кожу, он приходил к тому же тревожному заключению.  
  
Кровоточащих, перевязанных Сакурой глубоких ран больше не было, и голова Наруто раздувалась от множества  _как_  и  _почему_.  
  
Было бы глупо сидеть и сходить из-за этого с ума. Конечно же он понимал, что всё, с чем ему приходилось иметь дело в последнее время, было за пределами разумного. Наруто хотел бы только избавиться от беспокойства, накатившего на него в момент, когда луч выстрелил в небо. Пусть Киба и разрешил им остаться на несколько дней, навряд они были единственными свидетелями причудливого зрелища. Это могло привлечь ненужное внимание, и Наруто опасался, что недоброго характера.  
  
Он прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
Найти гостиницу после встречи с Ли было бы неплохо, как и привести себя в порядок. Стоя в одном пушистом полотенце посреди беспорядка Кибы, Наруто пытался найти что-нибудь подходящее. Он надел белую футболку Кибы и натянул его же тёмно-коричневые брюки хаки и желтовато-коричневый жилет. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять свою сумку, и метнул взгляд на торбу Саске, откуда торчал зловеще поблёскивающий древний кинжал.  
  
— Я ухожу, Киба, — задумчиво произнёс Наруто после короткой паузы. — С тобой… с тобой всё будет в порядке?  
  
Киба приподнял бровь и помахал пистолетом, как будто всё и так очевидно.  
  
— Я буду в порядке, если  _он тоже будет_ , — пробормотал Киба, впившись в Саске раздражённым взглядом. — И сколько мне быть один на один с этим Гудини?  
  
— Не знаю, Киб, час? — Наруто почесал щёку. Он не знал, сколько это займёт, но должен был вернуться перед наступлением темноты. — Зависит от того, сколько он знает о Кабуто.  
  
— Ка-ба-кто? — Киба прищурился, перекатывая имя в верхней части рта.  
  
Наруто не ответил, ощущая приближавшуюся мигрень от одной мысли попытаться всё это объяснить. Его взгляд задержался на кинжале, не в силах игнорировать праздно лежащий на полу Кибы мистический предмет. У Наруто не начали появляться марки, как у Саске, с тех пор, как он коснулся артефакта; хотя, может, он уже заразился. Наруто знал, что слишком рано делать выводы, но казалось, что проклятие Саске предназначалось только для одного человека и влияние кинжала больше ни на кого не распространялось. Он не был уверен.  
  
В отличие от того момента, когда он его коснулся и вызвал тёплый свет, сейчас кинжал выглядел безобидно.  
  
Киба проследил за взглядом Наруто к Саске и обратно, замечая, что зубы археолога стиснуты и кулаки сжаты по бокам.  
  
— Киба, пока меня не будет, не трогай кинжал. Из-за него Саске сейчас в таком состоянии… — указал Наруто охрипшим голосом. Если это было правдой и проклятие действовало только на одного человека, то, получается, Саске спас его, нет? Хоть и без умысла, Саске теперь лежал здесь, потому что первым дотронулся до проклятого предмета, верно?  
  
Только неделю назад подобный сценарий выглядел бы как карма. Наруто бы ликующе посмеялся на полученное Саске проклятие, потому что много лет он желал этому парню всех казней египетских. И всё же Наруто никогда по-настоящему не хотел, чтобы жизнь Саске была в опасности, как сейчас.  
  
Даже когда они столкнулись под землёй, обмениваясь пулями, кровью и плевками, Наруто никогда не имел цели убить и чувствовал, что с Саске было так же. После всей той боли, через которую прошёл Саске, Наруто знал, что должен быть благодарен. Если бы не Саске, сейчас Наруто страдал бы тем, из-за чего мучился вор. Неподвижно и бессознательно лежал бы в постели.  
  
Саске был сильнее, чем он.  
  
— Я вернусь, Киба, — пообещал Наруто, энергично подошёл к безвольному телу Саске и вжал колено в матрас. Колеблясь, он склонился над Саске и прижал к его бледному лбу свой, закрыв глаза. Давным-давно этот жест помог ему справиться с потерей родителей. Это дарило силы тогда, когда он нуждался в них больше всего. Ресницы Наруто затрепетали, касаясь щеки Саске, когда Наруто прошептал: — …верь в меня.  
  
Он надеялся, что, как и тогда, Саске придётся тоже этому покориться.  
  


***

  
  
Закусочная «Jabha Lutis» была эксцентричным местечком на берегу Нила, приятно пахнущая кошари* и фетир мешалтет (Fetir Meshaltet)*. Ресторан, окружённый сверкающими водами, купался в лучах заходящего солнца. Наруто сел за подходящий столик и повернулся к солнцу, позволяя его теплу окутать свои щёки, наполняясь кратким неописуемым чувством спокойствия посреди, казалось бы, бесконечного хаоса.  
  
После разговора по телефону он мог думать только о Кабуто и о том, что за информация у Ли, которую он не может обсуждать по телефону. Он не мог справиться с собой и чувствовал тревогу из-за того, что был на таком открытом месте — после атаки Анко. Нежелание Ли обсудить по телефону источник его последних несчастий только усиливало паранойю. Нервы всё ещё были на пределе, не восстановившиеся от шока после вчерашнего магического взрыва. Наруто было трудно избавиться от ощущения, что за ним следят.  
  
— Наруто? — его вежливо позвали. — Можно мне осмелиться и предположить, что это вы?  
  
Наруто посмотрел на источник звука, лицо постепенно исказилось причудливым очарованием. Он не просил Ли описать себя, потому думал, что ему будет трудно опознать мужчину по чём-то, кроме занятной риторики. Тем не менее, он ошибся: к нему бросился вышедший из уборной человек, одетый в зелёную шёлковую рубашку в зелёных штанах и туфлях, зубы ослепительно сияли в извиняющейся улыбке. У Наруто возникло ощущение, что кое-кто дальтоник, хотя было трудно уклониться от подобного стилистического провала.  
  
Ли явно не соответствовал образу Генерального секретаря древностей, который построил себе Наруто.  
  
— Это вы! Мои глаза меня не обманывают. Очень приятно, Наруто Узумаки! — Он протянул руку для энергичного рукопожатия; у него были короткие чёрные волосы; совиные глаза, обрамлённые длинными ресницами, возбуждённо расширились. — Меня зовут Рок Ли. Огромное спасибо за встречу в этот изумительный вечер! Прошу прощения за опоздание, так как мне пришлось воспользоваться услугой заведения перед нашей беседой. Вау! Должен сказать, вы действительно так красивы, как мне часто описывает вас Хината!  
  
— Хах. С-спасибо? — заикаясь, произнёс Наруто, его щёки загорелись на последнем предложении, которое Ли практически прокричал. Наруто оглянулся, без удивления замечая уставившихся на них других посетителей. Он пригласил Генерального за стол, опасаясь, как бы земля не начала трястись от его энтузиазма. Ли сел, хоть и после активного жестикулирования Наруто. — С вами тоже приятно познакомиться. Э, я ценю, что вы уделили мне время и устроили встречу так скоро, несмотря на занятость.  
  
— Для друзей я не бываю слишком занят! Однако должен признать, я заинтересован в нашей встрече уже некоторое время. Я слышал много рассказов о вас и ваших доблестных делах, — начал Ли, взяв со стола салфетку и аккуратно постелив её на коленях. Наруто неумело повторил сей акт столового этикета, только из вежливости.  
  
— Помимо того, что вы гениальный товарищ, вы ещё и самый талантливый археолог! На самом деле это честь наконец встретить вас лично, поскольку вы оказали мне и Египту множество услуг своими находками за последние несколько лет.  
  
— Честно, это не такое уж и большое дело, — сказал ему Наруто, положительно краснея от ушей до самой шеи. Было в искренности Ли что-то такое, что граничило со смущением. — Я просто запускаю руки в грязь ради удовольствия. Это ведь твоя организация выполняет всю грязную работу, знаешь?  
  
Наруто не скромничал. Египетская организация древностей разработала стратегию, которая не давала раскопкам превратиться в полный бедлам. Если бы не они, каждый бы мог пойти копать — как Саске — и потом называть себя археологом. Они установили границы для экскаваторов и были огромной, растущей силой, сохраняющей артефакты; именно поэтому снаружи Музея Хьюга их логотип можно увидеть на обеих сторонах египетского флага.  
  
— Вы, ребята, настоящие герои.  
  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны. — Ли ласково улыбнулся. — И всё же, Наруто, наш успех сильно обуславливается добросовестными действиями молодых людей, как ты, которые верят в важность сохранения истории. Если бы не такие люди, как ты, мы бы давным-давно растеряли последние частички того, что имеем.  
  
— Ну, делаю всё, что в моих силах, — пробормотал Наруто, отвечая Ли полуулыбкой, потому что временами его сил не хватало. Саске был не единственным расхитителем гробниц, который доставлял ему неприятности столько лет. Как и многие другие археологи, он иногда появлялся на уже разграбленных раскопках, что было разочарованием и проверкой его терпения. — Для археолога время одновременно враг и союзник. Так раньше поучал папа за обеденным столом.  
  
— Мудрые слова, — признал Ли, наклонился вперёд, упираясь локтями в стол и кладя голову на ладони. — К сказанному, пока в нашей организации работают, укрепляя наши правила, у нас всё ещё много работы, которую надо сделать в нашей гонке со временем.  
  
Ли остановился, потом полез под стол. Наруто не ожидал услышать мягкий щелчок, как и не ожидал, что всё это время под скатертью стоял незакрытый кожаный чемоданчик. Когда Ли открыл его с характерным звуком, он достал комплект документов. Наруто не упустил на одном из них имя Кабуто; неосознанно расправил плечи, мышцы напряглись.  
  
— Незаконная депортация товаров посредством коррупции и обмана является нарастающей проблемой… проблемой, из-за которой я с тобой встретился, — продолжил Ли после того, как щёлкнул пальцами, подзывая к их столику официантку. Его улыбка, незначительно увядшая из-за серьёзности темы, вспыхнула вновь. — О, я почти забыл спросить. Хочешь чего-нибудь поесть, пока мы здесь? Не волнуйся о цене. Всё на мне.  
  
— Я буду только воду, но спасибо, — ответил Наруто, несмотря на свой голод. Было трудно что-то есть, пока он пытался переварить реальность. Взгляд прожигал имя Кабуто, частично закрытое рукой Ли, когда он заказывал хлеб Балади. После, казалось бы, целой вечности, Ли прошептал что-то официантке на ухо. Та улыбнулась и исчезла.  
  
Наруто проследил за тем, как посетители, евшие недалеко от них, отодвинулись назад.  
  
— Это конфиденциальная информация, ты должен понимать. — Ли удержал его взгляд, подвинув к нему документы. Наруто потянулся к ним нарочито медленно, кивая. — Я приобрёл эту сборку от моего хорошего друга, который работает в департаменте полиции. В наши дни в Египте не так много людей, стоящих доверия.  
  
Раздражающая улыбка Сая тут же возникла на периферии.  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — проурчал Наруто, пытаясь и проваливая попытки не злиться от одной мысли.  
  
Пальцы вдавились в бумагу. Он осторожно глянул вниз, готовя себя к тому, что собирался увидеть. Он сформировал в голове образ таинственного покупателя ещё со времен красочного эпизода с Саске в его квартире. После всего, что произошло, его фантазия о Кабуто выглядела как минимум интересно и уж точно необыкновенно. Именно поэтому, вглядываясь, он боялся увидеть самого обычного середнячка.  
  
Перед ним была фотография Кабуто — никаких горящих глаз или змеиного языка — в чёрном костюме. На нём были чёрные круглые очки в оправе, прикрытые пепельно-серой чёлкой; тёмные глаза, смотрящие прямо в объектив камеры, почти высокомерно улыбались. Наруто заметил на его лице ухмылку и поборол в себе желание впечататься кулаком в лист.  
  
Отморозок, который перевернул его мир с ног на голову.  
  
— Кабуто Якуши тридцать семь лет. Вырос в детском доме к востоку от Каира, — принялся озвучивать Ли. Наруто стремительно просканировал содержимое листа, каждый слог запечатлелся в его памяти. Вымогательство. Убийство. Незаконные раскопки. Торговля людьми. Эти слова выскакивали перед Наруто, пока он листал страницы, слушая Ли с приглушённым страхом.  
  
— Когда ему исполнилось семнадцать, женился на мисс Тори Союри. Её брат, Медо Союри, владел почти всеми казино в Каире и Шарм-эш-Шейхе.  
  
— Игра во власть, — отметил Наруто, морщась, когда Ли кивнул.  
  
— В восемьдесят втором Медо покончил с собой. Он оставил всё имущество мистеру Якуши, но полиция подозревает, что имеет место быть грязная игра. Они считают, его воля была подделана, однако…  
  
— Было недостаточно доказательств, и Кабуто получает деньги и наследие одного из крупнейших предпринимателей Египта, — закончил за него Наруто, уже читая между строк. Он вытащил следующий листок, его глаза расширились, когда он ткнул пальцем на фразу: — Пару месяцев спустя Тори тоже совершает самоубийство, с горя? Вы, мать вашу, надо мной издеваетесь? Выглядит как сюжет плохого кино.  
  
— За исключением того, что это не фильм. Теперь мистер Якуши один из самых богатых людей Египта и, как таковой, вложил свои деньги и влияние в… не-юношескую деятельность, — рассудительно констатировал Ли, поджав губы в тонкую линию. Наруто потёр руки друг о друга и нахмурился от огорчения. — Наруто, наша организация отследила более сотни незаконно вывезенных к мистеру Якуши артефактов. Все они были приобретены чёрными археологами — как тот, с которым ты столкнулся. Но мы были неспособны предпринять какие-либо действия. Несмотря на неопровержимые доказательства, отчёты, которые я отправлял в Министерство внутренних дел, никогда туда не доходили. Боюсь, он заплатил выдающимся чиновникам правоохранительных органов, и из-за этого к нему ещё труднее подобраться.  
  
Это даже не половина того, что Наруто прочитал в документах, с каждым предложением жёлчь в горле росла. Этот урод Кабуто подозревался в использовании своего казино как прикрытия для проституции. Также были не лицензированные раскопки в Фивах и безразличная продажа древних керамики и брошей на местном базаре. Наруто был уверен, что его родители вместе с Говардом Картером* в гробу бы перевернулись, если бы прочитали о деяниях этого парня. Само его существование кричало кровавым убийством.  
  
— Он так просто не отделается. — Наруто поверить не мог, что это столько продолжается. Более ста артефактов украдены какой-то богатенькой елдой с вываливающимися банкнотами из задницы, а он ходит по земле абсолютно безнаказанно? — И его никак нельзя остановить?  
  
— Пока нет, — подтвердил Ли, но на лице разрослась широкая улыбка. — Тем не менее, я уверен, что это изменится. Я отказываюсь позволять этой несправедливости заходить ещё дальше — не в мою смену. Я даже работаю с офицером, который помогает мне разоблачать злодеяния Кабуто. А до тех пор просто хотел бы держать тебя в курсе.  
  
— Знать — уже большой шаг. — На самом деле Наруто был скорее взбешён, чем чувствовал себя просвещённым. Хоть эта информация пригодилась бы при нормальных обстоятельствах, она всё ещё не дала то понимание, которое ему было нужно. Саске по-прежнему проклят, а Кабуто по-прежнему его преследует. К несчастью, на листах Ли не было ничего, что помогло бы этому.  
  
— Я боялся, что обсуждение по телефону не очень благоразумно, так как он доказал, что у него везде есть уши. Наруто откинул голову от стола, уже не пытаясь скрыть ужасную гримасу, змеившуюся по его лицу. — Выглядишь разочарованным, Наруто.  
  
Конечно он разочарован.  
  
Он пришёл в надежде получить объяснение недавно произошедшим события, но у него до сих пор ни черта не было. Наруто думал, что этого и следовало ожидать. Пока Ли искал способы наказать Кабуто за преступления, как кража и шантаж, Наруто столкнулся с чем-то менее приземлённым — с чем-то имеющим потустороннюю природу. У него до сих пор ничего, и Наруто ненавидел это чувство бессилия. Он больше не знал, что предпринять…  
  
— А, нет… Ничего. Просто пытаюсь это всё переварить, — промямлил Наруто, делая глоток воды, чтобы смыть горький привкус во рту. Может он так помочь Саске? Ему не с чего начать. Здесь Наруто был слеп, блуждая в темноте без трости и малейшей подсказки.  
  
Тем не менее, Ли прошёл весь этот путь, чтобы встретиться с ним, предупредить археолога и выпустить некоторые страхи на свободу. Он был славным приятелем, и Наруто не собирался вести себя так, словно весь разговор был пустой тратой времени. Он всё-таки кое-что узнал, пускай и не то, на что надеялся. Наруто вздохнул и передал бумаги Ли. Он поднялся и протянул руку, чтобы благодарно пожать руку Ли, симулируя облегчение. Он и так ему задолжал.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Наруто, изогнув губы в сторону, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело слишком напряжённо. — Теперь мне лучше, когда я знаю, что ты над этим работаешь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Наруто. — Ли стукнул себе в грудь, энергично качая головой. — Я буду держать тебя в курсе событий по мере их продвижения, хотя это будет самой трудной задачей. Обещаю, что верну тебе тот кинжал, Наруто. Попомни мои слова!  
  
Наруто усмехнулся. Ли точно был серьёзен в своих обещаниях, и на какую-то долю секунду ему стало жалко Кабуто, когда он столкнётся с непоколебимой решимостью Ли. В тот момент Наруто задумался, стоит ли ему сказать про кинжал. Но, взглянув на ослепительную улыбку Ли, передумал, не желая втягивать этого искреннего парня во весь этот бардак. Киба уже был травмирован. Последнее, чего он хотел, — напугать Генерального секретаря.  
  
Наруто склонил голову, махая на прощание. Он наблюдал, как Ли удаляется в обратном направлении, с неподдельным энтузиазмом размахивая руками. Хоть он вышел из закусочной без информации, в которой так нуждался, у него появился новый стоящий друг. И это заставляло неудачу не такой тяжестью оседать в желудке.  
  


***

  
  
Узел в животе Наруто затягивался ещё сильнее, когда он свернул в переулок; подошвы его ботинок стучали о мостовую, и звук отражался в мёртвом воздухе.  
  
Солнце принялось скрываться за облаками, и Наруто ускорил шаг, размышляя, успеет ли добраться обратно до наступления темноты. Он представлял, что может найти, когда вернётся к Кибе: лежащее и давно почившее тело Саске. Наруто споткнулся о собственную ногу из-за тревожных мыслей, тихо матерясь, когда его грязные ладони с шершавым шлепком встретились со стеной в переулке.  
  
Совсем на него не похоже.  
  
Пытаясь заставить себя удержаться на ногах, он одеревенел при звуке шаркающих позади него шагов, не уверенный, что вызвало растущее внутри беспокойство; однако он давным давно научился доверять инстинктам. Он обернулся, но увидел только пустой мусорный бак и не менее пустой проход. Наруто заворчал себе под нос. Может, он терял своё чутьё, с тех пор как серьёзно взялся за своё убогое раннее решение. Ему следовало принять предложение Ли и поесть, потому что голод и усталость только усугубляли паранойю.  
  
Шаги, которые он слышал, становились громче.  
  
Наруто скосил глаза в сторону, которую теперь тщательно исследовал с новым подозрением. В конце концов это не его воображение. Там шли люди. Но местные ли? Он не единственный, кто шёл по этой дороге, так что не так всё и серьёзно. И всё же его теория быстро развеялась, когда к приближающимся шагам добавились грубые, злорадные голоса, все кричали одно:  
  
— Вот и он!  
  
Наруто сорвался с места и побежал.  
  
Он спустился в узкий проход, кусая губы, пока люди за ним набирали скорость. Наруто думал, выследила ли его Анко. А если и так, знала ли она, где Саске? Саске и Киба в опасности? Только мысль заставила Наруто рвануть быстрее, после чего он приблизился к ближайшему переулку и, скользя, затормозил.  _Направо или налево?_  
  
Наруто был дезориентирован. Ему нужно быстро добраться до Кибы — но перед этим, понимал он, следовало сбросить этих ребят, кем бы они не были, с хвоста. Наруто сжал челюсть, повернув влево — обратную сторону от жилища Кибы. Крики только нарастали, и женщина, которая звучала не так, как Анко, говорила, что это абсолютно бесполезно; тон был не таким игривым, как у незваной гостьи, ворвавшейся к нему в квартиру, а скорее неодобрительным. Этакий намёк на будущие страдания Наруто, когда он будет пойман.  
  
— Хватит бежать, тебе же хуже будет, чувак! — прокричал ему вслед мужской голос. Наруто единожды обернулся, надеясь кратко ухватить взглядом преследователей.  
  
Короткого мига хватило, чтобы полететь на пол, и голова Наруто столкнулась с чем-то потяжелее, с чем-то более внушительным. Наруто был потрясён, когда осознал, что те, кто его преследовали, теперь прямо перед ним; он медленно перевёл взгляд наверх. Челюсть отвисла, когда увидел массивную фигуру, пытаясь не казаться таким испуганным, каким был.  
  
Парень, в которого он врезался, был просто громадным.  
  
Ну, громадный — ещё преуменьшение. Он был около метра девяносто и двухсот килограмм и всматривался в Наруто под собой с бессмысленнейшим выражением, которое тот когда-либо видел. Светлая кожа и раскосые желтовато-розовые глаза. Оранжевый ирокез торчал посредине головы, и две подобные колючки выступали по бокам; Наруто громко сглотнул, когда суровый толстяк угрожающе щёлкнул луковичными костяшками пальцев.  
  
— Нашёл тебя…  
  
Наруто вскочил в боевую позицию.  
  
Он расставил ноги, обороняясь, заметив других, показывающихся из-за спины колосса. У следующего были тёмная кожа и чёрные лохмы, завязанные в конский хвост. Его настораживающие угольные глаза зацепились за Наруто, ухмылка заиграла на тонких губах, когда он махнул рукой.  
— Йо.  
  
Он был второй среди четырёх по росту, остальные оба были одного роста и стояли друг возле друга. Маленький, изящный мужчина и женщина ступили на авансцену, бледный с синими волосами коварно улыбался сквозь длинные пряди, покрывавшие лицо. Губы накрашены тёмно-зеленым оттенком помады, с такими же тусклыми отметинами вокруг глаз, что придавало ему некоторый андрогинный вид. Девушка возле него, напротив, имела красные волосы и обёрнутые вокруг лодыжек повязки.  
  
На всех надеты соответствующие туники и одинаковые кинжалы из слоновой кости. Неповоротливый мамонт сделал к нему первый шаг. Наруто уставился, когда тупая сторона оружия противников была приставлена к его горлу.  
  
— Моё имя — Джиробо, — сказал его поработитель, быстро переглядываясь с компаньонами. — Это Кидомару, Сакон и Таюя. Мы наняты, чтобы вернуть мальчишку Учиха… и ты скажешь нам, где он, — приказал Джиробо, его голос такой раскатистый, что мог проткнуть и лопнуть ушные перепонки Наруто. Наруто безразлично засмеялся, понимая, как тупо облажался. Несмотря на неблагоприятное неравенство, он продолжал посмеиваться, пусто и пренебрежительно от уверенности в том, что с ним покончено.  
  
— Пошёл. Нахер, — выплюнул он, взор практически прожигал в них дыры. — Не собираюсь я никуда вас отводить.  
  
Парень по имени Кидомару ухмыльнулся, находя его смелость такой же глупой, как и саму ситуацию. Наруто за волосы придавил к стене Джиробо, его крик оборвался, когда Кидомару присоединился и запустил колено ему в живот, выбивая весь воздух из лёгких. Наруто был тряпичной куклой, бессильной перед чудовищными размерами этого мужика. Его отбросили на землю, и он попытался встать, едва успевая блокировать удар женщины предплечьями, когда она занесла своё колено и порывисто им дёрнула. Сила удара заставила Наруто повернуться, трение опаляло подошвы.  
  
— Это не было выбором. — Таюя фыркнула, бросившись на него с ножом. Наруто увернулся, после чего отчаянно полез в сумку, надеясь вытащить свой кинжал. И ничего не нащупал. Он так спешил встретиться с Ли, что забыл проверить, есть ли в его сумке оружие. Чёрт.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что мы с тобой сделаем, не так ли?! — маниакально визжала Таюя, со звериным оскалом ступая поближе; её волосы взбиты, как какая-то рваная, пропитанная кровью тряпка, которую выставили на просушку. — Я не такая как последний провал. Если не поведёшь нас к Учихе, я перережу тебе горло. Ха-ха-ха, мы будем волочить тебя с собой по окрестностям, пока его не найдём.  
  
Остальные начали собираться вокруг Наруто, сжимая его в узкий круг. Таюя сделала шаг к его животу, острым краем ножа разорвав рубашку Кибы и протыкая бок. Наруто сдерживал болезненное шипение, пока боль отступала, — не сильно глубоко, но достаточно, чтобы разослать жгучую боль по его телу. Плохо — Наруто прищурился, ища отверстие. Очень плохо — и он во всех смыслах кончен, если сейчас же не выкрутится из положения.  
  
Археолог знал, что не потянет сразу четырёх. Он был обучен бою, конечно, но не со множеством одновременно. Потому Наруто сдвинул вместе брови, подготавливая себя к тому, что собирался делать. Когда Таюя снова набросилась, Наруто перестал обдумывать невозможность борьбы. Он отскочил в сторону и использовал мощь своего тела, чтобы сбить самого худого и быстро пробежать через образовавшееся пространство. Он пустился по направлению, из которого пришёл, и повернул на незнакомый путь. Игнорируя призывы остановиться. Абсолютно не обращая внимания на затруднённое дыхание Джиробо, он активно думал, стараясь понять, куда ему идти и какого чёрта делать.  
  
— Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо..! — Наруто не любил прятаться, но сейчас это было единственным вариантом, по крайней мере пока ему не выпадет возможность прихлопнуть мудил. Он опустился вниз по лестнице, ведущей в очередной переулок, потом завернул за угол, затем за другой.  
  
— Ты не можешь бежать от нас!  
  
Он был до чёртиков уверен, что хотя бы попытается.  
  
Наруто шумно вдохнул, пролетая через другой набор шагов, заметив узкое пространство, разделявшее две ветхие лачуги. Такой сценарий он видел только в фильмах и никогда не понимал, почему преследователи не замечали героя, зажатого между стенами; сейчас же он считал свои благословения — вот он, тут, собирается сделать то же самое. Паника творит чудеса, и Наруто каким-то образом, по милости Ра, умудрился стать меньше. Он осторожно втиснулся в пространство, сердце колотилось о рёбра, из-за чего было трудно отличить стук шагов от стука в грудной клетке, когда головорезы Кабуто помчались туда, где он был.  
  
Они пробежали мимо, упуская его вздох облегчения.  
  
— С ума сойти… — Радость Наруто была непередаваемой. Но он всё ещё был не у дома собачника. Наруто выпустил ещё один выдох, который так долго сдерживал, и прижался лбом к холодной стене, наслаждаясь температурой. Лицо горело. Как бы он не любил великие приключения, эта история была совершенно отличной от книжной или той, которую он мог посмотреть в кинотеатре. Быть главным героем рискованной схватки утомляло физически, и он был чертовски уверен, что вторая закончится сердечным приступом.  
  
Наруто подождал ещё несколько минут прежде, чем медленно высунуться из стены, споткнувшись в центре аллеи. Теперь нужно было вернуться к Кибе и предупредить — если только один из лакеев Кабуто уже до него не добрался.  
  
— Ты не меняешься, — раздался за ним низкий, гортанный голос, напугав его.  
  
Наруто резко повернулся и увидел мужчину лишь слегка моложе его самого, который всматривался в него из-под пепельного плаща и коротких красных волос. Незнакомец прислонился к забрызганной стене с особым выражением, его ярко-зелёные глаза и без намёка на зрачок. Вокруг глаз тёмные круги, и трудно было сказать: от недосыпа или подводки. Но как только мужчина двинулся вперёд, Наруто инстинктивно отступил назад, ни в чём не уверенный.  
  
Наруто не знал, как тот сюда пробрался. Он не слышал, чтобы кто-то шёл, но этот человек не казался враждебным, просто… осторожным. Наблюдательным. Что, честно говоря, пугало больше, чем тупая злоба.  
  
Мужчина не был одет так же, как асассины Кабуто. Он был… другим: низкие шёлковые мешковатые брюки и плотная хлопчатая рубашка без рукавов, которая подчёркивала его тренированные мышцы. Одна рука, заметил Наруто, была вся в детальном египетском тату, отчего он выглядел сурово. Значительно. Также Наруто заметил на левой стороне чёрный символ Анх* над глазом. От этого человека веяло стойким бесстрашием, и Наруто от удивления не знал, что сказать; от того, как он неторопливо встал перед ним в позу, до того, как он безмолвно наблюдал за ёрзаньем Наруто. Несомненно, с таким Наруто никогда не хотел бы связываться.  
  
Он мог только наблюдать, странно парализованный, как таинственный человек сокращает между ними дистанцию.  
  
Золотые браслеты обрамляли его запястья, а рот частично скрыт длинным шарфом, достигавшим колен. Впрочем, скрыть лицо полностью не получилось; приблизившись, он осторожно улыбнулся, — улыбка быстро исчезла за непроницаемой маской.  
— Слишком долго я ждал…  
  
— Что... — Наруто было трудно складывать вместе слоги, застигнутому врасплох сюрреалистической атмосферой, которую создавал незнакомец. И снова это чувство. То же чувство искалечило его в гробнице Ауручимару, то же чувство украло его дыхание вместе с обжигающим поцелуем Саске. Сознание всё больше размывалось, пока он смотрел на этого человека, зрение то становилось чётким, то снова терялось. Они виделись первый раз, но он выглядел почти…  _знакомым. Как такое возможно?_  
  
— Кто… кто ты?  
  
В глазах вспыхнуло скрытое изумление — разительный контраст с его тусклым выражением лица. Наруто удивлённо размышлял, сказал ли он что-то странное. В голове внезапно забило молотом.  
  
— Гаара, — пришёл ответ. Имя вызвало мощный отклик. Он едва успел обдумать ответ, когда Гаара стал за ним. Лазурные глаза увеличились вдвое, когда он заметил вынутый из ножен большой серповидный меч. Гаара просто повернулся, держа перед собой меч, до жути сдержанный. Как раз тогда Наруто услышал голоса приближающейся к ним компании.  
  
— Стань за мной, — приказал ему Гаара, не допуская возражение. — И Наруто… Рад тебя видеть.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кошари - египетское национальное блюдо, которое готовится из риса, макарон и чечевицы, смешиваемых вместе, а затем приправляемых томатно-уксусным соусом.  
> *Fetir Meshaltet - египетская слоёная выпечка  
> *Говард Картер — английский археолог и египтолог, совершивший в 1922 году в Долине Царей близ Луксора открытие гробницы Тутанхамона, признанное одним из решающих и наиболее известных событий в египтологии. (с) Вики  
> *Анх - "ключ жизни", символ вечной жизни, клали в гробницу к фараонам.


	10. В движении

**Каир, Египет  
Музей древностей  
القاهرة  
18:32**  
  
После стольких лет работы смотрителем самого большого музея в Египте Неджи до сих поражался неспособности некоторых людей читать знаки.  
  
Не то чтобы он ожидал, что туристы умеют читать в целом. Это бы подразумевало, что они обладают толикой разума. Частичкой здравого смысла. Но Неджи по крайней мере надеялся, что поскольку они посещают институт знаний, то способны использовать хотя бы несколько доступных им клеток мозга, чтобы справляться с самыми элементарными задачами.  
  
Неджи пытался скрыть своё разочарование за улыбкой.  
  
Одетые в типичные яркие бейсболки и плохо сидящие футболки с шортами, слабоумные напротив него имели наглость выглядеть озадаченными, когда он ясно, с накопленной за годы опыта лёгкостью указывал на двери позади них, надеясь выпроводить сброд наружу без происшествий. Заурядный и приевшийся процесс закрытия — Неджи испустил измученный вздох, заправив выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. У музея был напряжённый день. Ловить зевак во время закрытия — простая, но скучная задача, которая требовала от Неджи полной концентрации. И хоть всё шло нормально — это была продуктивная неделя — он обнаружил, что с каждой проходящей секундой раздражается всё больше.  
  
Он оглядел пустые комнаты. Энергично прошёл по тусклым залам. Неджи поморщился, тешась надеждой вот-вот поймать взглядом колючие светлые волосы и брошенную ему дерзкую улыбку; однако Наруто нигде не было видно.  
  
Неджи следовало этого ожидать. В конце концов прошло всего три дня, и прямо сейчас археолог, наверно, разыскивал того вора — человека, которого Неджи знал как Саске; человека, который вызывал у него ничего иного, кроме отвращения.  
  
Он озлобленно цокнул языком, поднимаясь по ступенькам на второй этаж. Неприятным было само имя, оставлявшее чувство ненормальной тошноты. Словно только мысль о незнакомце, о котором он слышал сквозь тяжёлые вздохи и стиснутые зубы, наполняла его тело беспокойным ощущением неотложности. Смятения. Тревоги.  
  
  
 _Страха?  
_  
  
Неджи выпустил сдерживаемый вздох, большим и указательным пальцами массажируя висок. Он едва заметил, что ускорил шаги, пока осматривал каждую оставленную без присмотра комнату с всё меньшим интересом. Недавняя мысль была просто нелепой. Несмотря на истории, которые он слышал, способности жалкого воришки никак его не волновали. Ра знает, сколько их только в одном Каире.  
  
Нет, жалило его что-то другое; невообразимо и изнурительно, его задевало за живое всякий раз, как Наруто говорил о Саске, даже в знак почтения. Эта эмоция выходила за рамки бескорыстного желания защитить друга. И далеко переходила границы зависти отвергнутого любовника; то, что чувствовал Неджи, — глубже, темнее и в то же время неуместно.  
  
Взрослея с Узумаки, Неджи хорошо привык к импульсивному характеру Наруто.  
  
Если только он на чём-то, или на  _ком-то_ , зацикливался, то всё, Неджи этого уже изменить не мог, — но это не значило, что желания попробовать не было.  
  
Неджи желал его. Желал и сгорал и жаждал, как умирающий человек жаждет воды. Его давний друг и член семьи был образцовым человеком. От тела Наруто, которое он вожделел ещё с момента полового созревания, до разума археолога, всегда жадного к знанию, — Неджи хотел и хотел и хотел продолжать  _ **хотеть**_ , пока великая Пирамида Гизы не обратится в пыль.  
  
Однажды он подобрался близко. Той ночью в музее — ночью, когда погибли родители Наруто, шестнадцатилетнему Неджи была предоставлена идеальная возможность. Если бы только он начал действовать раньше, Неджи знал, что в тот вечер смог бы использовать уязвимость Наруто против него самого. Наруто бы научился зависеть от него. Нуждаться в нём. Тем не менее, следуя своей хитрой тактике, Неджи смог проникнуть в трещины сердца Наруто, чтобы стереть оставшийся пробел; дыру, которую, знал он, Наруто до сих пор желал заполнить.  
  
С помощью Неджи ему удалось смягчить боль утраты. Наруто мог и выбрал бы его, если бы только он был понастойчивее.  
  
Если бы он только надавил.  
  
Неджи не в силах перебороть себя, потому думал: если бы он это сделал, было бы сейчас всё по-другому? Наруто больше бы не искал здесь, в песках, с ним утешения как с запасным вариантом? Было бы одного Неджи достаточно? Значил бы он что-то?  
  
— Всё такие же жадные, да?  
  
Его блуждающие мысли были прерваны смехом. Сильный холод, словно его облили ледяной водой, заставил замереть на полушаге.  
  
Неджи последовал за голосом на пустую выставочную площадку слева. Здесь, где выставлен на обозрение саркофаг с Ауручимару, теперь стоял сероволосый мужчина в синем полосатом костюме из индийской льняной ткани. Человек, купающийся в тени тускло освещённой комнаты, изумлённо смотрел на него из-за круглых очков в оправе. Неджи почему-то покоробило.  
  
— Это поражает меня, правда, — продолжал мужчина, ухмыляясь: — Минует уж третье тысячелетие, Египет меняется, но мы остаемся абсолютно такими же? Богу точно недостаёт… фантазии.  
  
Неджи ощутил, как болезненно скрутило желудок; он не знал, почему, но чувствовал себя так, будто нижнюю половину тела просто выпотрошили. Каждый мускул в его теле — крепко связанный кровоточащий узел. Чем дольше он смотрел в острые глаза незнакомца, тем напряжённее становился. Наконец мозг Неджи заработал, и он понял, что просто неподвижно здесь стоял. Он наконец придумал ответ на его странное заявление.  
  
— Мы закрыты, — удалось сказать Неджи, хмурые линии изрезали кожу. Он аккуратно прокатил несколько слогов о нёбо, после чего попытался вновь, не понимая, почему ощущал себя таким истощённым. — В эту комнату вход воспрещён, сэр. Вам следует покинуть помещение.  
  
— Сэр? — Глаза незнакомца расширились в притворном удивлении, ещё один пустой смешок оставил его горло. — Что-то новенькое. Мы друзья… разве не так, Неджи? Можешь опустить формальности.  
  
Неджи свёл брови вместе, возмущённый. Он ещё раз оглядел мужчину. Ничего не промелькнуло, ни намёка на узнавание.  
  
— Я никогда в жизни вас не видел.  
  
— В этой жизни, — поправил его мужчина, пожимая плечами. Неджи ничего не ответил. — А, я так понимаю, ты не помнишь? Что за позор. Я думал, это будет легко.  
  
— Я вас не понимаю, — бесстрастно заявил Неджи, мрачнея по мере того, как росла улыбка на чужом лице. Это беспокоило. Он ощутил, что терпение уходит, и перекрестил руки на груде, в голове начинало пульсировать. Он не был человеком, которого легко вывести из себя, но этот мужчина, за неимением лучшего слова, жуткий.  
  
— Должно быть, вы приняли меня за кого-то другого, — продолжил он, смотря в другую сторону. — Мы видимся в первый раз.  
  
— Полагаю, что так. Сожалею, что зря потратил ваше  _драгоценное_ время.  
  
Сарказм.  
  
Из уст этого человека выходило неприятно.  
  
— Совсем нет. А теперь я могу помочь вам найти путь, — ответил Неджи не менее язвительно. Он поглядел туда, откуда пришёл, ожидая, что другой начнёт двигаться в ту же сторону. Он становился всё нетерпеливее. И стеснённее. Нога стучала по полу — явный сигнал того, что он задет. — Выход там. У вас есть пять минут, чтобы покинуть здание.  
  
— Пять? Чрезвычайно щедро с вашей стороны. — Незнакомец попытался принять действительно расстроенный вид, плечи обвисли. — Но я надеялся на дружескую беседу. Видите ли, я хотел бы сделать вам деловое предложение.  
  
— Что ж, а я не хотел обсуждать дела с правонарушителем, — не теряя времени, холодно отвечал Неджи с жёстким лицом.  
  
— Правда? — Ухмылка. — Это крайне грубо и… досадно, потому что данный правонарушитель желает служить этому прекрасному заведению. Я считаю, что сначала вам стоит меня послушать, а уж потом отказывать.  
  
Мужчина вышел из тьмы, каждый шаг просчитан и хищен, словно у пантеры. Рука обшарила карман из хлопка. Человек нашёл то, что искал, и приблизился к Неджи с визитной карточкой, лёгкая улыбка растянулась на его бледном лице. Неджи не очень хотелось её принимать. Но он не был Наруто и не собирался вести себя по-детски только потому, что его нервировало присутствие мужчины.  
  
— Уверен, вы обо мне слышали.  
  
Неджи глянул на бумажку в руках, прищурив глаза на имя, выписанное золотым и изящным шрифтом.  _Якуши Кабуто, президент курортов Савири_ , гласил он. Когда он посмотрел обратно вверх, стальной взгляд Кабуто был всё ещё на нём, улыбка бесследно исчезла и заменилась какой-то расчётливостью.  
  
— Мои учётные данные вас удовлетворяют? — спросил Кабуто. Неджи вернул ему карточку, кривясь на то, как зловеще отражался свет на поверхности его очков. Пальцы случайно столкнулись с пальцами Кабуто. Спина выпрямилась.  
  
— Я управляю несколькими казино здесь, в Каире, но по своей сути я… коллекционер, что-то вроде вас. У нас много общего.  
  
— Почему-то я в этом сомневаюсь.  
  
Что-то тёмное пронеслось в чужих глазах.  
  
— Вы будете удивлены, узнав, насколько мы похожи. — Заметил Кабуто с самодовольной улыбкой. — Я зайду даже так далеко и скажу, что мы родственные души.  
  
Неджи не упустил, как дёрнулись губы Кабуто к концу предложения, будто он подавлял смех от какой-то личной шутки.  
  
— На протяжении многих лет определённое количество древних артефактов  _попало_ в моё владение. У меня есть много чего предложить вашему уважаемому музею, вплоть до вещиц датируемых Древних Царством, и я пришёл, чтобы дать им настоящий дом. Если вы примете моё предложение, я привезу их завтра утром.  
  
— В какую цену? — ударил Неджи по самому главному, прищурившись. — Вы правда ожидаете, что я поверю в то, что вы безвозмездно отдаёте нам артефакты лишь по доброте своего сердца?  
  
— Ха-ха. Моя цена вряд ли будет много для вас значить, я уверен.  
  
— Я был бы признателен, мистер Якуши, если бы вы были конкретнее.  
  
— Можно Кабуто, Неджи. — Неджи не переставал пристально разглядывать. Ему не нравилось, как этот человек выговаривал его имя. Произношение неверно. С придыханием. И непосредственно Неджи раздражало, какую позицию занял Кабуто — словно они были давними приятелями. Кабуто продолжал вести себя непринуждённо.  
  
— И опять же, то, что я предлагаю, — хорошая возможность привлечь посетителей со всей планеты. Всё чего я прошу… частный просмотр вашей новой мумии. Э, как его имя? Аурущимару? — Улыбка Кабуто — ужасающая попытка изобразить рвение. Она придала ему только сумасшедший вид. — Это было бы честью — увидеть эту потрясающую находку раньше всей остальной публики.  
  
— Это всё?  
  
— Это всё, — согласился Кабуто, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. — Безусловно, вы привыкли предлагать гостям тур за кулисами? Только пять минут с вашим новым приобретением будет для меня достаточно. Ну как, мы в деле?  
  
Неджи стиснул челюсти.  
  
В ретроспективе, Кабуто запрашивал небольшую цену. Если ему действительно принадлежали многочисленные артефакты, то Неджи как смотрителю музея стоило вести переговоры, чтобы убедиться, что все они будут в его владении, — исходя из той логики, что эти предполагаемые артефакты сохранятся и будут изучены. Вместо этого первым порывом Неджи было отказать мужчине. И пусть он редко принимал решения на эмоциональной почве, считая глупым делать выводы исключительно из инстинктивного чувства, в этот раз соблазн слишком велик. Сейчас Неджи был движим силой, далеко превышающей обычную неприязнь, и он ей доверял.  
  
— Не заинтересован, — сказал ему Неджи, закатывая манжеты на рукавах. Было ли это знаком угрозы или повышенной температуры, но Неджи видел, что маленький жест прекрасно донёс сообщение. Он отвернулся, чтобы уйти. — Две минуты, мистер Якуши, а после я позову охрану. У меня есть над чем работать, потому позаботьтесь о себе сами.  
  
Он услышал смех Кабуто себе вслед, голос переливчат и шаловлив.  
  
— Ты совершаешь ошибку, — проворковал Кабуто. Неджи изо всех сил его игнорировал, идя по коридору в сторону лестницы.  
  
Его остановило чужое одёргивание.  
  
Неджи чуть не споткнулся, резко повернулся и уставился на Кабуто, который крепко сжимал его запястье.  
  
— О, Неджи, Неджи, Неджи… в твоих же интересах меня послушать.  
  
Неджи медленно дышал, не в силах успокоить небывалую ярость. Его не так-то легко привести в бешенство, однако сейчас кожа пузырилась и зудела на каждое сказанное Кабуто слово.  
  
— Я даю тебе два дня, чтобы принять окончательное решение.  
  
— Не заинтересован, — повторил Неджи, пытаясь его стряхнуть. — От-пус-ти.  
  
Кабуто уставился, приподняв уголок верхней губы. Неджи оторвало от лестницы с невиданной силой и толкнуло на площадку, разделявшую два этажа.  
  
Слова застряли в горле, когда лицо Кабуто было в сантиметрах от его собственного, губы скручены в циничную и извращённую улыбку. Сердце Неджи пропускало удары. Он не мог пошевелиться. Он едва мог дышать. Кабуто что-то напевал, двумя пальцами водя по парализованному телу Неджи, дойдя до бицепса и приобретя задумчивый вид. Неджи дрожал, наблюдая, как вторая рука Кабуто зарылась в карман.  
— Ты холоднее, чем раньше, — пробормотал Кабуто, склоняя голову набок, — …больше вопросов, меньше… уступок.  
  
Его ногти оттянули кожу на предплечье Неджи, выводя рисунок, который Неджи не мог распознать. Его адамово яблоко подпрыгнуло, когда он густо сглотнул. Он парализован. Почему он парализован? Мужчина вытащил из кармана какой-то предмет, Неджи уловил слабый блеск голубого кристалла до того, как тот был заключён в бледной руке Кабуто.  
  
Холодные руки вились вверх по мраморной ключице, после чего сплелись на его шее. Кончики чужих пальцев прижались к его податливой коже, оставляя отпечатки. Неджи не ощущал украшение, кулон, на своей коже, пока оно не было на нём закреплено. Всё тело окоченело.  
  
— Я бы не сопротивлялся, будь я на твоём месте, — усмехнулся Кабуто. Он отошёл, и Неджи почувствовал, как падает на пол. — Тебе быстро нужно осознать, что важно. Я дам тебе сутки.  
  
Подвеска на шее казалась тяжёлой.  
  
Сердце болело.  
  
Неджи зашипел от боли, когда кристалл засветился, теперь ярче, и Кабуто навис над ним.  
  
— Уверен, Наруто расстроится, узнав, что ты оставил эту подвеску. Она много для него значила, если я правильно помню. Ха-ха, почти три тысячи лет прошло, моя память уже не такая, как раньше. Видно, старею! — Неджи закрыл глаза, чтобы перекрыть голос Кабуто. Он задыхался. Как у животного, его грудь грозно вздымалась. Тщетно сжимая амулет потными ладонями, он пытался его расколоть. Чтобы он ни делал, он не стал свободнее, и чем дольше его руки касались украшения, ища металлическую застёжку, тем горячее оно становилось, словно могло оставить ожог. Неджи оторвал руки от горла, будто оно пылало, и поместил их прямо на пол, слабо глядя на Кабуто.  
  
Он что-то с ним сделал.  
  
Неджи чувствовал себя странно.  
  
Кабуто присвистнул, отходя от владельца музея; только пройдя половину лестницы, он окинул Неджи скомканным взглядом. Неджи лежал лицом вниз, прижатым к мрамору, глаза полузакрыты, когда когда он увидел черты Кабуто на глянцевом полу, искажённые удовольствием.  
  
— О, и Неджи, было огромным удовольствием снова с тобой повидаться.  
  


***

  
  
— Рад… меня видеть? — эхом повторил Наруто, на лбу складки от замешательства. Он не знал, перепутал ли его Гаара с кем-то ещё или они действительно когда-то встречались. В любом случае практическая сторона Наруто не хотела его поправлять. Не тогда, когда Гаара — его единственная надежда выбраться из этой передряги частично невредимым.  
  
Пульс Наруто забился в бешеном темпе, когда головорезы Кабуто появились из-за угла.  
— Чёрт. Вот они идут.  
  
Гаара держал позицию, ужесточив хватку на своём смертоносном хопеше.  
  
Лениво крутя в руках кинжал, беззаботной улыбкой Таюя прожигала сетчатку глаз Наруто, напомнив ему о её безграничной силе. Она казалась полностью расслабленной, эхо шагов убийцы перекрывал ветер, словно заглушая их летальность. За ней маячил Джиробо, не настолько легкомысленный, но не менее уверенный в своём положении.  
  
Наруто понимал, что его рукопашные навыки такие же внушительные, как её с ножом, поэтому ему нужно быть осторожным. Последним, чего он хотел, — снова оказаться на мушке.  
  
— Ты прятал его, хм? — усмехнулся Джиробо. Мышцы на животе Наруто напряглись, когда он стал позади Гаары, столкнувшись с противниками, которые остановились едва в метре от них. Остальные двое, бледный, с прикрывающей один глаз чёлкой и его компаньон с колючими волосами, отсутствовали. Страх пробрал Наруто до самого основания.  
  
Ему нужно скорее вернуться к Кибе и Саске.  
  
Они **в опасности**.  
  
— Кабуто был прав. Его хранитель всё-таки пришёл, — сказал Джиробо, и Таюя опять быстро оглядела Гаару. Наруто вопросительно посмотрел на Гаару. Его  _что? Хранитель?_  
  
— Он не выглядит таким уж сильным… — размышляла Таюя. — Однако будет грубо не показать ему нашу гостеприимность. Джиробо.  
  
— Верно, — хрюкнул он. По команде он выхватил кольт. Наруто сердито смотрел на Таюю, скрежеща зубами.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы он нас застрелил? Серьёзно?  
  
— О, не переживай, умрёте вы не от этого, — прыснула Таюя, указывая за спину. — Это всего лишь дружеское напоминание, что если вы попытаетесь убежать, он будет стрелять. Убивать тебя я буду долго, но пока, думаю, начну с воина.  
  
— Гаара не имеет к этому никакого отношения! Мы только что встретились! — зарычал Наруто. Живот скрутило. Он не хотел вмешивать в свои проблемы кого-то другого.  
  
Хотя Гаара, казалось, вообще не беспокоился о том, на что сам добровольно подписался. Парень только моргнул, губы стали тоньше и слегка опустились, когда он начал подходить к опасной группе, за ним по ветру развевались плащ и шарф.  
  
Беспокоясь о незнакомце, Наруто достиг его мантии и коротко дёрнул.  
  
— Стой, подожди, — категорично прошептал Наруто, сплетая руку в кулак, чтобы удержать Гаару. Гаара остановил свой шаг, бросив ему взгляд. — Они жёстче, чем ты думаешь. То есть, ты, конечно, выглядишь так, словно знаешь, что делаешь, но… У меня чёрный пояс, а я не смог оставить на этих ребятах и царапины. Они безумно сильны.  
  
Наруто замолчал, подыскивая верные слова. Он понимал, что сейчас не время скромничать. Ему стоило принять любую помощь. И всё же чувство вины, проявлявшееся изнутри, вгрызалось в его сознание. Из-за этого всего уже задело и Кибу. Ему не хотелось, чтобы абсолютный незнакомец из-за него умер. Он не даст этому случиться. Он не вынесет, если так.  
  
— Я просто говорю… что ты не обязан этого делать. — Черты Гаары смягчились, пока Наруто бессвязно бормотал и бесцельно шевелил руками. — Я… я даже не знаю, почему ты это делаешь? Серьёзно, ты, наверное, какой-то чокнутый, раз вмешиваешься в подобное. Я не позволю тебе погибнуть из-за меня.  
  
— Ты беспокоишься обо мне, — дружелюбно заявил Гаара серьёзным голосом. Тепло. Без вопросов. Полный чего-то безобидного. Наруто густо проглотил, кивнув.  
  
— Ну, понятное дело. Конечно беспокоюсь. Видишь, в какой мы ситуации? — нахмурился Наруто. У него не было оружия. В таком случае он будет только мешать. Скорее всего Гаара не сможет взять их обоих на себя, пока будет его защищать. — Если бы у меня что-то было, я помог бы избить ублюдков до синяков. Но не могу. Я буду только помехой и…  
  
Наруто резко закрыл рот. Бледная холодная рука оторвалась от рукояти меча, протянулась вперёд и погладила щёку археолога, что заставило того замолчать. Он стоял с широко раскрытыми глазами и частично отвисшей челюстью, пока Гаара ласково улыбался, касаясь его так интимно, словно делал это всю жизнь.  
  
Изумрудные глаза Гаары загорелись восхищением. Гордостью.  
— Ты и правда не меняешься… — сказал ему он, и сердце Наруто раздувалось от эмоции, которую он не мог понять. Пальцы Гаары нежно очертили шрамы на левой щеке Наруто, взгляд сосредоточен. Казалось, словно он старался запомнить каждую деталь лица Наруто — каждый сокращающийся зрачок и сбившееся дыхание. — Даже в этой жизни ты ставишь других людей превыше себя. Рад видеть, что ты точно такой же.  
  
— Даже в этой жизни? — недоверчиво пробормотал Наруто в ответ. И вот он опять, со своей странной формулировкой.  
  
— Вы закончили? — вмешалась Таюя, вырывая Наруто из задумчивости. Она откинула голову назад, разразившись озлобленным смехом и поглядывая то на одного, то на другого. — Потому что если вы закончили навёрстывать упущенное, то я с радостью начала бы отрывать вашу плоть от костей. — Наруто напрягся, когда она указала на него своим орудием.  
  
— Мне стоит добавить больше полосок на лицо блондинчика или лучше сначала вспороть худощавого мелкого засранца?  
  
Гаара ответил за него, леденило кровь отсутствие энтузиазма в голосе. Глаза вспыхнули чем-то роковым, когда он глянул в её сторону.  
— Я буду наслаждаться убивая тебя.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — зыркнула Таюя.  
  
— Ты умрёшь прямо здесь и сейчас, — повторил Гаара, вздымая меч в воздух. Он развёл ноги в стороны и расправил плечи, готовый и желающий проливать кровь. — И я молюсь, чтобы Аммит не проявил к тебе ни капли милосердия в преисподней. Ты не будешь испытывать ничего, кроме агонии — по твоему приговору.  
  
— Аммит? — произнесла Таюя так беззаботно, будто распробовала что-то горькое в имени. Наруто наблюдал, как она смахивает малиновую чёлку с лица. В голосе чудилось всё больше маниакального по мере того, как она на них наступала, её плечи тряслись от смеха. — Приговору? От пожирателя мёртвых? Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Дай-ка я расскажу тебе маленький секрет, дорогуша. Когда я действительно умру, отвечать я буду не перед ним.  
  
Таюя бросила быстрый взгляд партнёру, который отражал её садистскую улыбку собственной, леденящей душу.  
  
— Во имя нашего рабства, наши жизни положены ради единственного истинного правителя этих земель… и наша преданность будет вознаграждена. Наш Фараон одарит нас привилегией попасть в рай, пока ваш принц просто погибнет.  
  
Гаара неласково на неё взглянул.  
  
Наруто откровенно глазел, потому что теперь это точно «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки» (прим. пер. Действие фильма разворачивается в псих.больнице), часть вторая. Блеск в глазах Таюи на самом деле был солнцем, сияющим сквозь её уши. Бандюги Кабуто явно психически нездоровы, раз в своём возрасте и к тому же XX веке по-настоящему верили в то, что фараоны до сих пор существуют. Наруто посмотрел на Гаару, надеясь увидеть взаимопонимание. Вместо этого он заметил, что каждое её бредовое слово цепляло его, как скверна, отчего он чрезвычайно посерьёзнел.  
  
— Он не коснётся его и пальцем, — грозно произнёс Гаара. — Никогда снова.  
  
— Посмотрим, _раб_.  
  
Гаара мгновенно напрягся.  
  
Наруто судорожно вдохнул, когда кто-то схватил его за шкирку. Его оттолкнули от двоих, когда они сцепились, и он упал на задницу. Таюя быстро сократила дистанцию между собой и Гаарой, сжимая в руке кинжал с хищным, посылающим по телу мурашки желанием убивать. Она была повыше красноволосого, агрессивная и проворная. Она двигала телом с плавной грацией тренированного убийцы, разрезая воздух лёгкими и краткими движениями. Гаара, несмотря на разницу в росте, не колебался и секунды, двигаясь боком и равномерно отражая все её атаки нижней частью клинка.  
  
 _Дзынь! Дзинь!_  Лишённые зрачков глаза Гаары помутились от концентрации, когда она крутанулась и нацелилась на его живот. Гаара выгнул спину, чтобы избежать удара, блокируя нападение кривым лезвием и до боли согнув руку. Он, не теряя времени, подался к ней вперёд, чтобы подавлять её скромный кинжал массой своего меча и силы. Сопротивляясь одной рукой, скоро Таюя балансировала на пятках и шипела под нос, когда особенно убийственная мощь Гаары поставила её на одно колено.  
  
Одной рукой Таюя упиралась в асфальт, потому ей оставалось защищаться другой, которая дрожала под злым натиском Гаары; тот и не думал уступать. Контролируя дыхание, он вбивал её мечом в землю, скрежеща оружием против её кинжала снова, и снова, и снова, пока сталь не треснула, а земля под ней не раскололась. Она лихорадочно оглядывалась, чтобы найти выход, возможность поменяться с Гаарой ролями.  
  
И Таюя получила её от Джиробо, который уже направлял свой кольт.  
  
Она улыбнулась. Таюя молча поблагодарила партнёра. Джиробо чётко осознавал, когда был нужен. В конце концов, он не являлся бесполезным мешком жира, и она подавила удовлетворённую улыбку, пристально наблюдая за тем, как он целится прямо в голову Гаары.  
  
Глаза Наруто расширились, и он поднялся.  
  
— Гаара, осторожно!  
  
Гаара посмотрел на свой серп, замечая в нём отражение дула пистолета. Прежде чем Джиробо выстрелил, Гаара увернулся, падая вправо, как раз когда пуля со свистом пролетела в воздухе.  
  
Наруто уставился на дым, валящий из пистолета. Он закусил изнутри щёку, раздувая ноздри.  
  
— Ты обещала, что он не будет стрелять! — рявкнул Наруто на Таюю, заставив её фыркнуть. Она бросила кинжал в сторону. Джиробо передал ей пушку. Осталось шесть патронов.  
  
— У меня не было выбора, — засмеялась Таюя, убирая мокрые пряди с лица. Её красные зрачки впились в зрачки Гаары, когда она взяла его на прицел, играясь. Наруто напрягся. Как бы искусно Гаара не обращался с мечом, против пистолета у него нет шансов. Наруто понёсся к Гааре, надеясь оттолкнуть того в сторону.  
  
— Было весело, пока было.  
  
Её пальцы сжали курок.  
  
Остальное случилось словно в замедленной съёмке.  
  
— Сенетби вер мехтоп, ахт стех сик хезет нет Ра, — быстро бормотал Гаара, гортанно и чётко выговаривая слоги, которые тяжело бились о перепонки ушей Наруто.  
  
Поместив ладонь перед собой, как раз в момент, когда фатальный выстрел пронзил воздух, Гаара закрыл глаза, глубоко дыша. Наруто затормозил, с бледнеющей кожей и медленной открывающейся челюстью наблюдая, как знак на лбу Гаары загорелся. От головокружительной, непостижимой вспышки пальцы Гаары засверкали тёмно-красным. Пуля, нёсшаяся к Гааре, замерла, остановившись только в нескольких сантиметрах от его лба и бесцельно плавая перед ним.  
  
Будто бы гравитации уже и не существовало, и Наруто даже проверил, подпрыгнув, слегка ожидая, что сейчас полетит по воздуху. Но нет, он остался на месте; в отличие от пули. Наруто едва успевал осознавать реальность, как Гаара согнул указательный и средний пальцы, вращая ими с видимым напряжением. Он продолжал толкать какую-то невидимую силу, шепча диковинную мантру. Его концентрация была неуязвима даже перед нарастающими задыхающимися звуками неверия от Наруто.  
  
Шарф Гаары сбился в кучу вокруг его шеи, пучки малиновых вопрос развевались по усиливающемуся ветру.  
  
— Ахт стех сик хезет не Ра, хект мевет джила сета тес.  
  
Пуля поменяла направление.  
  
Челюсть Наруто упала на пол.  
  
— Киет, — смиренно закончил Гаара. Зашевелившись, снаряд засвистел по ветру, после чего брызнула кровь Джиробо.  
  
Пухлые ручки взметнулись, чтобы схватиться за не менее широкую шею. Наруто с ужасом смотрел, поражённый очарованием, как Джиробо пал на колени, прижимаясь к месту, где пуля пробила кожу. Залитые кровью пальцы суматошно, но напрасно жали на сонную артерию, пытаясь оказать давление. Абсолютно бесполезно. Наруто съёжился, слушая, как мужчина давился и захлёбывался собственной кровью. Она скапливалась во рту и лилась с его губ. Крупные плечи затряслись, когда студенистая алая жидкость ударила из него фонтаном, окрасив аллею в багровый цвет.  
  
Наруто не мог оторвать глаз. Потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы Джиробо полностью истёк кровью, содрогаясь на земле в конвульсиях, пока время от времени хлестали короткие струйки медно-красной жидкости. Дрожащие руки дёрнулись и ослабли. Его муки подошли к внезапному концу, грудь тяжело вздымалась, пока совсем не остановилась после ещё нескольких бессвязных стонов отчаяния. Таюя в шоке смотрела, как Джиробо утихал. У Наруто было точно такое же выражение лица — такое же застывшее, когда Гаара вздохнул и небрежно направился к телу.  
  
— Ничтожество, — послышался хриплый голос Гаары в тишине, пока он лениво обходил скомканную фигуру Джиробо. Он упёрся мечом в землю и опустился на колени, чтобы осмотреть труп. Наруто вздрогнул, когда Гаара пальцами зарылся в незащищённую шею убитого, мягкое хлюпанье податливой кожи перемежалось с затруднённым дыханием Таюи. Очертания ногтей отвратительно торчали из теперь белой кожи Джиробо.  
  
Гаара нашёл, что искал, когда вырвал пулю из горла Джиробо, с рук стекали бордовые, почти чёрные капли.  
  
Таюя не могла пошевелиться от страха, когда бесстрастные и безучастные глаза Гаары одарили её почти жалостливым взглядом.  
  
— О-он, сказал… — заикаясь, произнесла Таюя, качая головой. Голос дрожал от замешательства. Ярости. — Как? Как такой раб, как ты, выучил заклятия из Книги Кека? *  
  
— Я больше не раб, — последовал сухой ответ Гаары. Он подбросил пулю в воздух и скривил окрашенные кровью пальцы. Тот же патрон, что окончил жизнь Джиробо, снова прорезал воздух и продырявил её череп. — А тебя уже нет в живых.  
  
Таюя упала на спину, её рот до сих приоткрыт от невысказанного негодования. И хотя Наруто едва ли успевал всё разглядеть, так как события происходили слишком быстро, Таюя была убита той же единственной пулей, что и её дружок. Пустые глаза смотрели в небо, словно прикованные к месту. Две струйки крови покатились со лба — там, где заряд расколол кость. Желудок Наруто скрутило, и, не успев опомниться, он уже рвал желудочной кислотой, немедленно благодарный, что ничего сегодня не ел.  
  
Гаара заметил нагнувшегося Наруто, блюющего, быстро вытер руки о штаны и поспешил в сторону Наруто.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — На лице Гаары, в отличие от последних нескольких минут, теперь отражалось искреннее волнение. Наруто не сдержался и покраснел, когда Гаара провёл руками по телу, осторожно отводя части рубашки, чтобы осмотреть нижнюю часть живота на наличие ран. Наруто дёрнул одежду вниз, растерявшись, и принуждённо засмеялся.  
  
— Э, спасибо за то, что переживаешь? Я просто замечательно, честное слово. Э… Ладно. — Он вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. Физически жить можно. Тем не менее, жить он бы мог и без мысленного образа того, как Гаара шарится в складках шеи умершего. Блевотина на полу была на вид приятнее, чем два валяющихся трупа. Может ему и не была чужда смерть из-за его профессии, но видеть, как кто-то умирает — совсем другая ситуация, к которой он совсем не был готов.  
  
Конечно, бывают и плохие люди, но Наруто ведь не из камня сделан.  
  
Глядя на хмурого Гаару, он натужно улыбался, одновременно удерживая тошноту.  
  
— Я в поряде. Просто, хмм… многое надо обдумать, — честно сказал Наруто. Серьёзно, сейчас он должен бы наложить в штаны. Однако предположил, что после всего, что он прошёл с Саске, магически штучки Гаары не ошеломили его так, как могли. — Нам правда надо идти.  
  
— Обратно к Саске, — подтвердил Гаара, протянув Наруто руку, чтобы помочь подняться.  
  
Наруто взял его ладонь. Смятение, наверно, написано на всём его лице.  
  
— Тебе, возможно, интересно, откуда я это знаю.  
  
— Чёрт, да.  
  
Гаара снял шарф, кивнув Наруто опустить голову. Наруто почему-то не задавал вопросов.  
  
— Я наблюдал за вами. За тобой и Саске, уже довольно давно.  
  
— Это как-то… — Жутковато? Или на самом деле не очень? По какой-то причине Гаара сего не ощущал, пока оборачивал шарф вокруг шеи Наруто, ткань сбилась в кучки вокруг лица. Наруто мягко его коснулся. Мягкий. И приятно пах. — Зачем это?  
  
— Чтобы тебе было тепло. Здесь холодно.  
  
Рот Наруто сложился в форме буквы «о»; он опешил от доброты его нового(?) друга. Кристально-голубые глаза метнулись к острым краям меча его спасителя, покинутого на полу. Египетский серповидный меч перестали использовать ещё в 1300 году до нашей эры. Золото-красная рукоять захватывала у него дух. Нижние потёртости за острым краем свидетельствовали о долгих годах ношения. Ему не удалось побороть кривую улыбку при виде такого уникального оружия, не спрятанного за стеклом.  
  
— Ты пришёл из ниоткуда, — покачал Наруто головой в неверии, — с чёртовым хопешем и спас меня какими-то стартрековскими силами. Конечно же у меня куча вопросов.  
  
— Справедливо, — уступил Гаара, слегка ухмыляясь. — Я отвечу на все из них.  
  
— Как только вернёмся к Саске?  
  
— Как только вернёмся к Саске, — согласился Гаара и подошёл к клинку, чтобы поднять. Он поместил оружие под плащ. Наруто стиснул зубы. Он подумал о Саске, который сейчас уязвимо лежал в постели. Двое недостающих ребят из отряда Таюи могли проследить путь Наруто. Если им повезло, то он привёл их прямо к Кибе.  
  
Наруто больше не тратил время впустую и бросился бежать, Гаара следовал за ним сзади.  
  
— Ладно! Пойдём!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Кек (Кук) - концепция первородной тьмы из мифологии Древнего Египта. На иероглифе имя пишется как-то так: "kk" или "kkwy".


End file.
